Your Secrets, I'll Keep
by DxLilith
Summary: Formerly 'I'll Never Tell' Schizophrenia, homosexual attractions, suicidal tendencies, and failing art; there are just some things you keep to yourself.
1. Locker 313

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just playin' round with the characters for a bit

**Warning**: Cussin'

**AN**: This is a repost of my first fanfiction Locker 313, it has been re-edited, re-written, & re-vamp. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

" Man Yuug! Dis is it! Our senior year!"

Yugi Moto couldn't help but giggle over his friend's enthusiasm.

" But Joey, it's only the _first_ day." The smaller boy replied as he crouched to open his locker.

" Hey Yugi! Keep that open will ya?" Tristan came running down the hallway, his leather jacket waving about as he did.

" Um...okay?" Yugi smiled up at the uni-spiked brunette, watching as he threw his jacket inside the locker.

" We're sharing bud." Tristan flashed a purple slip with the same number of Yugi's.

" Oh, cool."

" Guess we pretty much **are** overcrowded!" Joey waved his arms around the air as if to prove his point. Students swam along the river of teenage life otherwise known as the main hallway at Domino High. " I mean we're SENIORS! AND WE have to _SHARE ASSIGNED_ lockers!"

" It's not our fault that the inner city populous fucks like rabbits." Everyone looked to the find an Egyptian draped over the albino currently opening his own locker. Said Egyptian promptly swatted said albino on top his head. " Don't you all look at me." Bakura rubbed the back of his head where Malik targeted, " It's true."

" Oh lord, the gruesome two-some is sharing locks. Yugi, ya better get yourself good healthcare." Mai and Tea came snickering down the other end of the hallway. Through his own fit of giggles Malik responded.

" You are not funny Valentine. Besides," and he gave Bakura a wide grin, " he'd need a cemetery plot." The comment earned a passionate kiss from Bakura and a fearful squeak from Yugi.

" Well, Ima head off before homeroom starts. I got mine all da way in da detention wing." Walking away and saying his goodbyes, Joey heard Bakura mutter " How befitting". His course of action was to give the one finger salute as he continued on his way.

On his trek to his new locker, Joey passed the principal office with sounds of a very familiar but displeased voice. His ears perked up to hear better, and he stood nearer the door.

" Mr. Kaiba, I understand your need for privacy but please try and understand that there is a surplus of freshmen and over populated senior class. We have to instill some order of balance." The school principal was one of the few people in the school, the world as a matter of fact, not intimidated by the great Seto Kaiba.

" I am fully aware but I'm sure you can make an exception?" the young CEO huffed. His voice was strained and tired. _Long hours on da computer can do dat eh Moneybags? But dis jus proves ya can't have everythin ya want_.

" I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but there's no changing it. Now I suggest you go to homeroom before you're late."

" Very well" Kaiba managed to grunt. He went straight to the door. As he turned the knob, he could have sworn he heard scrambling footsteps. Which of course was Joey sprinting down to locker 313.

_Damn. I feel real bad for da shmuck stuck wit Moneybags. I know I'd die._ With that in mind, Joey began fumbling with the lock. It was a bottom locker so he had to crouch down to be level with the lock itself and now hurt his back anymore than it already was. He held back a fit of giggles as a very pissed off Kaiba walked down the hall. Little did he know that Kaiba would stop, directly behind him, in disbelief. That of course was before Kaiba chose to speak. " So there _is_ a Hell on earth…and it carries _fleas_."

Joey looked up at a smirking Seto Kaiba. Although craning his neck that far back exposed a bruise underneath his collar, the younger boy couldn't stop from staring into Kaiba's eyes. Pools of azure pierced into honey browns and collided comfortably.

" You'll attract flies like that." Although there was a part of Kaiba that found the blonde's blank stare adoring. _The filthy mutt is anything..._ But before Kaiba could finish the thought, Joey had shot up in a burst of anger and recognition of reality. He succeeded in head butting Kaiba's chin, sending the two to the floor.

While Kaiba landed right on his ass, some protective instinct kicked in so that Joey ended up against own body in the most awkward of ways; on his knees, hands at Kaiba's hips, facing said boy's crotch.

Neither could react, both still as corpses. Time stood stagnant, avoid of life save the twos' panting breaths as their bodies involuntary regenerated themselves. But we all know the world must keep spinning and as such, the bell rang.

" Shit Kaiba!" Joey jumped up from his position. Kaiba still lay splayed on the floor, his elbows the only thing elevating his head off the ground. There was a bewildered look in his eyes as he rubbed his chin, having just registered the pain. _Damn, he looks kinda…NO! SO NOT HAVING THOSE KINDA THOUGHTS!!! _

" Ya made me late ya bastard!" Joey ran off before Kaiba could even try to respond.


	2. A Stupid Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, jus playin' round with the characters

Waring: Cussin'

AN: This is a repost of my first fanfic Locker 313, it has been re-edited, re-written, & re-vamp. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

" Mr. Wheeler, I'm glad you decided to show up."

" Uh...yea, sorry bout dat Mr. O." Joey scratched his head as he stood in front of the classroom, fresh from a sprint. " I...uh...had some...um…locka troubles." Joey chuckled nervously.

"It's fine, just don't make it a habit so early on in the year." Roger Oliver took out his grade book and marked the blonde present. He was one of the few teachers that students at Domino High actually liked. He was also probably the only person besides Tristan who rode around in Harley Davidson. He was six feet tall with dark grey eyes and red highlights in his spiked black hair; Mr. Oliver was constantly mistaken for a student.

Joey walked to the back of the class near the window where the last two desks were left. He got a couple hellos from the gang and plopped down and promptly began staring out the window. It was now raining. _But it was so nice before…_

Thunder rolled when the classroom door was thrown open. A flash of lightning revealed startling blue eyes.

" Mr. Kaiba, good to see you too. As I said to Wheeler over there, don't make tardiness a habit." Again Oliver looked down at his grade book and this time marked Kaiba.

" I'd hate to be in the same category as the mongrel." Kaiba muttered as he reached the only empty seat right next to Joey.

" I ain't a dog Kaiba." Joey grumbled, his temper flaring if only slightly.

The brunette chose to ignore the response and brought out his laptop to type away. Joey didn't care and sighing heavily, looked out the window once more. When homeroom bleeds away, Mr. Oliver would begin his first English lesson of the year.

_Senior year is startin out just...__**PEACHY**__!!! Not only do I hafta share locks wit Moneybags ova der but I think I'm comin' down wit a feva. I mean, Kaiba's hot but dat don't mean I gotta get all...__**Wait!**__ Did I just think Kaiba was hot! Ah man, I really gotta get ova dis._ Joey felt his head and neck for a temperature which did not go unnoticed.

_What the hell is he doing now?_ After a lingering look at the boy, Kaiba's eyes went back to his laptop._ I should get back to this report_. He succeeded in writing one proper sentence before stopping to stare at the screen. _He was looking at me rather awestruck...My reaction was no better I suppose. Thank any God there is that this is my final year. I won't have to see that damn dog ever again_.

" Well class, since this is your last year, I'll have a couple of projects planned throughout the year that I'm sure you all will find quite interesting."

* * *

" Ello everyone." The gang simultaneously turned their heads towards the British accent. Ryou and Yami were walking towards their table with trays filled with today's special; _not-so-sure-there's-any-meat-but-more-like-guck-from-the-gutter_ meatloaf.

" Hello Ryou! Yami! " Yugi addressed as everyone went back to their conversations. He scooted over so the two new members could squeeze in.

" I still don't see why I gotta share wit Kaiba of all people! Dat prick needs some serious surgery for dat stick up his ass!" The blonde ranted towards Tristan who only nodded, poking at his lunch.

" Oh Joey, it can't be that bad?" Tea tried. She was sitting next to Mai who was reapplying her lip gloss.

" Tea, please, not dat bad? It's Kaiba we talkin' bout."

" Hun," now fixing her eyeliner " Don't worry, it's just a locker, not a nuptial."

" Hey Trist! Come here!" Everyone looked up to see Duke Devlin waving at the uni-spiked teen. Tristan, unnoticed by the group, smiled a mile and left the table in a sprint over to the dice master. " See you guys later." Duke waved as he took the brunette's arm and led him away.

" The fuck was that about? Is spiky getting some from dice boy?" Bakura broke his silence, which he saved only for plotting destruction or devouring gooey meatloaf.

" I wouldn't be surprised." Malik mumbled as he poked his lunch then looked up at Bakura to grab his attention silently.

" Heh, Trist and Duke? Eh, at least it'll get dem off Serenity's back." Joey smirked as he swallowed the last blob of the mystery meat.

" I think it's nice they're together." Ryou replied, leaning into Yami who promptly put his arms around the pale Brit.

" I agree." Tea confirmed as she slid her tray away, much of the gray mass untouched.

" Ya gonna finish dat?" but before she could answer, Joey reached over from his position to take the tray.

" Joey, what's that on your arm?" A wide-eyed Yugi pointed at an unsightly black and blue mark on the blonde's forearm. Joey went beet red.

"Oh dis? " His appetite vanished in an instant. He quickly rolled down the sleeves of his uniform to hide the bruise. " Jus sorta...uh..happened...I fell." He shoved both arms under the table in shame.

" Why isn't that a surprise?" Bakura stated, pushing his tray forward and wrapping a possessive arm around Malik.

" How?" persisted the smallest boy.

" Uh, how wat?" Joey asked stupidly, he hated this part. The part where he had to sit in front of all his friends and lie..

" How did you fall?"

" Uh…you know me Yuug! Imma klutz..." the resounding thunder clap gave him the not so brillant tale of "and tripped on da steps goin' up da stairs and my arm sorta hit da railing." He gave a sloppy but reassuring grin, scratching the back of his head in nervous habit.

" Oh." was Yugi's only response.

" So anyway..."

While the gang reverted to a sense of normalcy, Kaiba sighed. He knew Joey was lying. Seto Kaiba wasn't one to socialize during lunch so he sat in the far most corner of the cafeteria by himself with his laptop and a sandwich Mokuba made him that morning but he was not so far from the "geek squad" that he could not hear every word and happen to look up as Yugi mentioned the bruise. With Kaiba's keen eyesight, he made out that the bruise was in the shape of a hand. _A fairly large one at that one._

_He always covered in bruises, more now than ever. Didn't he claim to have left the street life when the midget showed up? He even came in limping, but hid it well from the cheerleaders._

_

* * *

_

A sleek black limo slowed to a halt in front of Domino High exactly twenty-five minutes before the first bell. Two long, slender legs protruded from the vehicle as a door was opened and a figure walked out. Kaiba Corps' CEO gave a curt nod to his driver before walking towards the school building, steel briefcase in hand.

He came to a stop when he heard a wretched cough from the side of the building. Coming out from the early morning shadows, a blond boy clutched his stomach, wheezing as if he had ran for miles; his messy mop of golden locks matted to his forehead. He continued coughing and wheezing as he held onto the side of the building. He eventually calmed down, oblivious to the pair of sapphires staring with hesitant curiousity. Joey stood upright and wiped the sweat from his brow and began walking towards the entrance and with no one in his direct line of sight, he limped openly up the steps. That is, until a small blur of spikes came up to him.

" Hey Joey!" His posture erected almost instanteously and he stood casual, as if just seconds ago, he wasn't fighting to breathe.

* * *

Kaiba put his half eaten sandwich down. Unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt, he exposed the scars on his wrists that even a blind man could see. They were ugly and discolored, shaped like ragged lighting. There were plenty more hidden underneath his clothing. _Behind every scar is a story Wheeler; some truer than others. _


	3. Dani's Tears

**Disclaimer**: I WISH I owed Yu-Gi-Oh

**Warning**: None??? lol

**AN**: Repost of _"Locker 313_"

* * *

" And don't forget to start collecting money for your senior..." Before the teacher could finish, the bell announced the release of its prisoners. School's out!

" Joey?"

Said blond was oblivious to the brunette and gang in front of him as he stared outside the window. The rain had not relented since it started and it was now falling in sheets with the occasional flash of light. _I wonda where dad is? I hope Martin isn't der, he got me good this mornin_. Joey pulled at his sleeves.

" _**WAKE UP YOU EMPTY HEADED, BLACK-HOLE-FOR-A-STOMACH, SLOWER-THAN-MOLASSES, FLEA-BITTEN DOG-CHILD!!!" **_

Effectively brought out of his thoughts, Joey fell out his chair.

" That got his attention." Bakura smirked at the welcomed reaction.

" You kinda blanked out man." Holding his hand out, Tristan pulled Joey up from his position on the floor.

" Sorry, jus thinkin." Joey gave his best smile.

" Well, I was asking if you wanted to go to the arcade, my mom can give us a ride after my shift." Joey looked up at his friend and contemplated the offer. The sudden boom from outside brought him back to his previous thoughts. _I gotta make sure dad's okay, even if Martin's der._

" Uh, can't really, I gotta clean my room." Surprised looks all around, suspicious ones from Bakura and Malik. "Heh, yea, so later!" and so he wouldn't hear anyone protest, the hazel eyed boy ran past his friends and right out of school. It wasn't until he was about five blocks away that he realize " Shit, I'm cold."

The building had missing windows, hanging outer railings, trash strung about the sides like a garden of unwanted sludge so of course Joey lived in the prettiest part of town. Where a man could walk through with his pride and walk out naked, bruised, and penniless. He went through the front door where he was greeted by a shrill cry.

" **JOOOOOOOEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!**" Something dirty and warm made contact with his stomach. He looked down to see a mesh of red and brown tangles and tiny pale arms wrapped halfway around his waist.

" Dani? Hey buddy wats up?" Joey tousled the creature's head who lifted its head to smile weakly.

" Momma's in the hos-spit-all again and, and, and," that's when he realized Dani was crying, wiping tears from emerald eyes. Dani's mother was a heroine addict that recently went cold turkey, most likely due to the lack of funds rather than her own well being. She was Dani's only family.

" Da social worker's on patrol?" Empathy ate away at him. Upon closer inspection of the child, he saw Dani was wearing a ripped, faded orange tee with tattered shorts that would never fit the slim figure of the seven year old.

"Yea...I haven't see momma in a long time Joey, I miss her but she says never to hang around when the lady in blue shows up. I listened Joey, but I miss momma." Dani cried harder into Joey's stomach.

"Shhhh." Joey soothed the small child and lifted Dani into his arms to have eye contact. " It's okay Dan, go to Mrs. Tsuko ova 7A. Tell her everythin' dat happened, kay?"

The crying child only nodded. Placing Dani down, he watched the little girl run down the darken hallway to the only light in the place of desuetude and sin.

" Poor girl… " slipped from Joey's lips as he started the haphazard trip up the stairs. When he finally reached the fourth floor to the last door down the hall, he strained his ears to hear for any movement. Putting his hand on the door knob he heard the sounds of someone sweeping. " Dad. "

There waiting on the other side of the door, broomstick in hand and sad grin on his face, was a sandy blond man who looked to be in his forties. He was sweeping away an array of broken bottles and bits of splintered furniture. Dull brown eyes sat behind crows' feet . Widening the grin into a sickeningly sweet smile, he greeted the boy.

" Hello Joseph. How are you feeling?" The deep chilling voice rapped against the inside of Joey's skull and ran its way down his spine. " You made quite a mess this morning. I'm glad you made it in time to help me finish cleaning up." Joey's hand began to tremble and as if the very words refused to leave his lips, he stuttered.

"Mar...Martin?"

" Why yes Joseph, now if you please," the man's grip on the broomstick visibly tightened as his voice remained dangerously calm, " come inside and dry yourself off in the lavatory. I'm tired of the wet dog look. " Martin's smile widened even more as he closed his eyes.


	4. Greetings to you, Joseph Wheeler

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I made Yu-Gi-Oh, then maybe being able to by my books before the semester started would be possible.

**Warning**: Cussin' & Mentions of abuse

**AN**: Repost of "_Locker 313_" re-edited, re-written, re-vamped.

* * *

He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wanted to _scratch his eyes out_ because the man standing before him was not his father. He was a beast who hid behind his father's skin, who had beat him that same morning as he did so many others. Joey accomplished one thing and that was to stare.

" Why Joseph," dropping the broom in hand, Martin approached. " You know I just hate to repeat myself. " Martin went to reach out to the boy only to have Joey side-step into the apartment, away from his hand.

" I'll, I'll, I'll..." Joey's stuttering that resulted in the older man snatching a fist full of blond hair. The boy bit down a whimper as he was brought down to eye level with Martin.

" You'd be wise to finish your sentences Joseph."

"Yes sir! I'll go now." Joey managed to reply through a clenched jaw.

" Good boy." The man released him with a shove. Joey stumbled a few feet away and continued on into the bathroom, not wanting to waste anymore time.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Martin! Fuck! Dad get ya ass back here now, he knows I won't touch him!_ The dishearten boy slid down into the tub and sat. Dripping wet and shaking, whether from the cold or fear, he wasn't too sure. He looked up at the door and confirmed it was locked. _Not dat it matters, that piece of crap'll probably break soon as he touches it._ Joey continued to sulk as he stripped down to his underwear.

He looked down at his legs, cuts and bruises, new and old, ugly and slowly fading, proclaim his skin like pioneers to land. His arms were no different, countless scars and burns wrapping round and round like macabre dance. Joey put his face in his hands.

_He doesn't dare mess with my face._ Joey let out a sobbing sound, his voice to weak to give a proper laugh. _Guess I'm just too pretty_. A wave of disgust filtered through Joey at the thought_. I'm already broken, can't have me be ugly too…Dad, where da hell are ya?_

Joey's thoughts faded into the past to try and reconcile why he was there to begin with, why he dreaded coming home and facing a father who wasn't even there.

* * *

" Aw Serenity." Joey sighed as he put her recent pink and lavender scented letter in his back pocket. He unlocked the door to his home and immediately saw his father sitting in the living room. " Hey dad! Ya home early." A chill ran down Joey's spine. "Anythin' happen?"

" Ah, Joseph." What he thought was his father removed his boots and set them aside. They were coated in stains and dirt " Quite perceptive of you." Joey tilted his head to the side. _Since when does dad call me Joseph? And use da word "perceptive"?_ " It seems that when a person has a disagreement with another…" he paused to look up at the blond. " Well come sit down Joseph."

" Uh. Kay." Joey did as he was told, which he would soon find out he had better.

" Now Joseph, all you need to know is that Tori was in an _accident_ and I took the blame."

Joey's eyebrows shot up. Tori was a man his father worked with that he would hear endlessly from the elder as an annoyance. Before he could react, Joey found himself lying on the floor.

The boy was stunned as his father stood over him smiling. There was a copper taste in his mouth; Martin had punched him." Now Joseph, I may not be your father," wagging his finger, " but that does not mean you should disrespect me in such a manner."

Bewildered, Joey mumbled. " Who da fuck are ya den?" Earning him a swift kick to the stomach.

" Now Joseph, there will be absolutely _no_ _swearing_ when I'm around." Another kick. Joey could only wheeze as he tried to get back up. His father had never been so…_forceful_.

" Da...Dad...wats..." Joey tried between breaths, " wats wrong...wit you?" The older man's smile widened. Joey would learn to hate it as much as he _feared_ the expression.

" Why Joseph, I'm not your father," he took a hold of the young man's collar, " I am far superior to that mongrel." Looking directly into his eyes, Joey saw for the first time, the eyes of a Demon; dark embers that would burn and a smile so sweet, it sickened.

" I am Martin."

* * *

" Oh Joseph!" Joey's head snapped back to look at the door. "Aren't you done already?" Swallowing his fear, Joey got out of the tub and walked over to the door, not even bothering to change. _He'll make me take 'em off or rip 'em._

When he opened the door, Martin stood smiling, his eyes closed. Joey felt his stomach do a couple flips. His heart stopped when he chanced a look at the older man's hand and saw a small knife. He knew exactly what would happen and how much it would hurt.


	5. Bondage

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be writing this damn fic!?!

**Warning**: Mentions of abuse

**AN**: Der be yaoi-ish-ness in Dees parts...._arrgh_

* * *

" Hey Yug, have ya seen Joey? He was supposed to meet up with me this morning." Tristan asked as he took his seat. Looking up from the deck spread across his desk, Yugi shook his head.

" No but knowing him, he just over slept."

" Yeah I guess...but…" The brunette trailed off, slouching in his seat.

" But what Tristan?" Yugi looked on curiously, ignoring his deck for the moment.

" I don't know Yuug, maybe it's me but hasn't he been acting kinda…ya know…_weird_ lately?"

Sitting next to Tristan was Delvin, who let out a huff of air. He was filing his nails of all things. " You mean more than usual?"

" Yeah. I mean, he's been avoiding me a lot. Avoiding _us_ a lot." He waved his hand around to the circle of friends. " Not like, I-so-don't-want-to-be-your-friend anymore avoiding but more like there's-something-_else_-I-gotta-do avoiding."

" He's been kind of spacey too." This time Tea spoke up. " Like his mind is a million miles away. He's always been a daydreamer but now it takes forever to get him out. Remember yesterday?" She was brushing Mia's hair. The blond was dead asleep on her desk. The group of friends looked at one another, taking in these bits of information.

" And those bruises…" Yugi tried not to think about it too often, thinking that maybe, he was just reading into it too much. " Do you think he's been getting into fights…"

" Hey guys! "All heads turned. The blond stood by the door, hands in his pocket and a sloppy smile plastered to his face. There were dark circles under his eyes but his golden bangs did wonders in deflecting.

" Hey Joey, you actually made it two minutes before the bell!" Tea exclaimed.

" **Awesome**."

Joey walked over to his seat, never once letting his hands out of his pockets. He woke Malik up, his elbow having knocked the Egyptian's head.

" Bastard." Malik muttered. Looking over, Joey just smiled and sat in his seat.

" Sorry."

" You're not forgiven…how'd cleaning go?" Joey tilted his head.

"Huh?"

" Remember Wheeler, you ran away from us to clean." Duke said. " You missed the greatest event in Domino history last night."

" Really? Wat happened? Mai beat Tea at DDR?"

" Close." Tea mumbled as she finally stopped brushing Mai's hair. " Ryou did." Said boy blushed, the pink in his cheeks a startling contrast to his pale skin.

" That's right." Yami beamed, planting a small kiss onto Ryou's forehead. " Ryou moves like the Nile."

" Way ta go der buddy!" Joey patted the quiet boy on the back.

" It wasn't all that surprising. I mean, Tea had played all night and…I just caught her when she was tired already." He smiled meekly.

" It's okay Ryou. You kicked ass!"

Yugi had been too distracted staring at Joey's hand to notice the shock faces of his friends.

" Joey what happened?!"

" Oh dees?" Joey chuckled nervously. The jig was up. Joey held his hands up innocently. The palms of either hand were wrapped in gauze and continued into Joey's sleeves. " Nothin' _really..._"

" Oh, don't tell us you "fell" again." Bakura drawled. He had been the last to wake up due to Yugi's sudden outburst. The group wasn't the only one staring; several of the other students present in the classroom spared a glance at the blond and his friends, Seto Kaiba included.

" No, no, no," Joey waved his hands shakily. " Dad, uh, he was tryin' ta make some spaghetti and dropped da pot but I didn't wanna ruin dinner so I kinda caught da pot before it fell. And uh, kinda burned myself." Trailing off, Joey looked to the ground. _God was dat lame!_

Everyone blinked a couple times, evaluating the validity of the story. Malik and Bakura were the first to laugh, then the rest. Joey joined in when he felt he was in the clear.

" Joey, you'll do just about anything for food." Tristan shook his head.

" But you're okay right. Nothing real bad?" Yugi asked, suppressing his giggles.

" Nah, jus looks real bad." Joey gave a reassuring grin to the small boy and all was well.

Still typing away at the millionth report of the year, Kaiba scoffed. _Pathetic, since when do pot burns bleed?_

* * *

" You go ahead Trist, I wanna get squeaky clean."

" Alright man." The brunette put on his shirt and walked out the locker room. Joey had yet to take a shower and was just sitting in his sweats and tee. Normally he'd be the first one in and last one out but today was different. _Martin got carried away._

" Crap bastard. Imma need ta change dees bandages everyday for da rest of da week." Joey stood up, snatching a blue towel off to his side and walked to the lone shower near the rear.

_Damn teacher, giving me a B. B! I am providing for half his salary and he gives me a B!_ The young CEO stomped into the empty boys locker room and internally fumed. He normally arrived earlier than the rest to avoid being scrutinized by hormonal masses.

He set his briefcase down on one of the benches found directly in front of the lockers. Sitting down, he took off his fine Italian leather shoes. _He's not even a certified teacher, just some idiot in shorts yelling at people to run around like… _Kaiba's train of thought was cut off by a familiar yelp.

" AH FUCK!" Knowing full well who the voice belonged to, Kaiba smirked and followed it. Sure enough, there stood a distressed Joey Wheeler attempting to both wrap clean gauze around himself while trying not to make any sudden movements that would inflict pain or bleeding. He was failing miserably at both.

Kaiba kept quiet behind a set of lockers not too far off. He could plainly see all the scars found on Joey's torso who only had his pants on. His hair clung to his neck and face as it was still wet from his shower. Small incisions danced all along his body, some small and clotting while others still bled.

The one thought that rang clear as day in Kaiba's head was _What the hell_? But it was at that moment that Joey decided to look up to see the awestruck brunette_._

"Kaiba!" said boy snapped back into his normal frigid composure, folding his arms across his chest.

" I see you've been _busy_. Have you up your anty with cats now?" However, Kaiba was looking for a real answer.

" Listen Kaiba, it's not wat it looks like. I swear!" Joey was frantic and his hands shook as he attempted to unroll the bandages around his exposed skin. " I just, I just..."

" Listen dog," Kaiba approached, " I don't care." The look of hopeful desperation permeated into Kaiba's blue eyes. " _But you are doing it wrong_."

" Huh?" Joey tilted his head. He was terrified that of all people, Kaiba was given a full presentation of Martin's existence but was more confused than anything when Kaiba grabbed a wet towel off a bench.

" I won't tell a soul." Kaiba stated quietly. All the malice and hate gone from his voice and his eyes directed towards Joey's body. The blond squirmed under the soft stare, making him feel twenty times more vulnerable. " And you should let the experts do this." Kaiba smirked as he strode pass Joey to stand behind him, taking the gauze from his hand.

Joey couldn't breathe. " Whaddya gonna do Kaiba?" He managed to whimper.

The CEO gave no verbal response and with a skilled hand, began to gently wipe away excess blood. Joey barely felt a thing, although it still sent shivers down his spine. " Spread your arms."

" Wat?"

" Well, how do you expect me to do this right?"

" Oh." and the blond complied, even if he was confused beyond reason. Kaiba wrapped the bandage with his free hand over the newly cleansed skin.

Joey's heart fluttered right into his throat as his jeans became tight._ Is he gonna hold dis against me later?_ Joey swallowed the thoughts away.

" Kai...Kaiba, why you doin' dis?" Kaiba responded by pulling the bandages tight around Joey's abdomen.

" _Fuck_" Joey let out a painful breath.

" I don't know what." Kaiba paused and ran his fingers over the bandages, smoothing them all along Joey's skin, causing the smaller boy to stop breathing all together. " Or rather _who_ you're hiding but..._I don't care_."

Kaiba leaned further into Joey, both hands now roaming over and over the bandages long since smoothed. In a husky whisper into Joey's ear, he spoke. " But this sick and twisted shit that you are into," panic and arousal evident in Joey and Kaiba was sure the boy would faint when he slid the first two fingers of either hand inside Joey's waistband, " It **better** be worth it."

" Yo Yami, ready to be beaten!?!"

" I'm afraid that you are quite mistaken."

" Oh you two…"

Kaiba jerked his head towards the direction of the new voices, utterly pissed that his torment was cut short. Upon turning back, he saw that Joey still hadn't moved. His eyes wide and his body still tense. Kaiba let out a dark laugh as he slipped his hands away from Joey and walked towards the other end of the locker room.

Joey stood in place, with a jutting hard-on in his jeans.


	6. The Compromise

**Disclaimer**: Now, if I did in fact owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd have enough to afford lunch everyday....but I don't so...._man I'm hungry..._

**Warning**: Cussin' & Child Abuse

**AN**: Repost of "_Locker 313_"

* * *

" Why can't I get rid of him?" Kaiba grunted, throwing down his briefcase. Always the first one , he stood alone in the brightly lit classroom. A month and a half had gone by since his run-in with Joey in the locker room. Images of the blond trying to wrap his wounds with clumsy fingers and shaky hands, sounds of his baited breath, the smell of cheap soap, all played like a cheap porno in the Kaiba's head. Opening his laptop, he tried to focus solely on his work. When he glanced at the date, he smiled. He smiled an honest to God smile. _Six years it's been_. _Through Hell and back and here I am…on top. _

* * *

Blue eyes widen as they tried to absorb the enormous living space. " Set?" The eleven year old felt a slight tug at his side. Looking down he saw his raven haired little brother. "...is this our...home?" The taller boy smiled.

" Yeah Mokie, this is home."

Going unnoticed by the two brothers, an older man in a crimson grimaced. _Home? HOME? Filthy children… _Gozaburo's pride still hurt from his defeat at the hands of a child.

" Alfar, give the runt a room in the east wing. I'll be taking this one with me." The man addressed a double chinned butler off to the side as he pulled the taller boy by the collar.

" Hey!" Seto looked on in terror as Mokuba's mouth was covered by Alfar's pudgy fingers and taken in the opposite direction.

" Now listen to me you _little shit_, I want you to understand a few things." Gozaburo held onto the boy until they reached a door. There he threw Seto, causing the boy to stumble through to the other side onto the floor. " You _are_ nothing, you came _from_ nothing, and if you don't obey me, you'll **stay** nothing!"

Seto attempted to get onto his feet only to be rewarded with a kick to the stomach, sending him back onto his ass. " Now, now, now, _this is no good_. You're much too weak. How do you expect to carry the Kaiba name?" Before the boy could reply, Gozaburo grabbed him by the collar and brought him to eye level. The child's legs dangled a few feet off the ground, wriggling in the his grasp, earning him a slap to the face.

" Listen closely you _little shit_, you are to abide by my every rule. You are to do every and any command I give you. If you fail to comply even one, I shall see to it _personally _that you are taken care of." The man's cold gray eyes bore into the boy's soft blue. Seto was beginning to feel dizzy from the rough handling and had to blink away the tears to try and focus on the man. A sudden urge to spit the blood in his mouth at the man occurred to him but thought better of it.

" What..." he still hadn't caught his breath, " What about...Mokuba?"

" _How sweet_." The man grimaced, dropping the boy as he did. Seto scrambled to his feet. " As of now?" The man held his chin in thought, looking down at the boy. " I don't give two shits about the runt. However, I suppose I can think of _something_..." Lust began to cloud the man's eyes. " Yes, I'm sure I can find some use..."

" You can't!" The boy shouted, breaking the man from his lecherous ideas. " You can't do anything to Mokuba. Nothing! I don't want him to be hurt. He can't be hurt! I made a promise to mother! He can't be hurt!" The boy bit his lip, renewing the taste of copper in his mouth.

" Is that so? What are you going to do? I am a business man and you," the man made a point to now stand directly in front of Seto, " Are in my world. If you want things your ways, you must make _compromises_. Deals, negotiations, _contracts_. What can you possibly offer me? "

Hatred unknown to the boy before then, boiled inside his veins, cascading down into rivers of lava, from his heart to his very fingertips. He stared directly into the Gozaburo's eyes.

" I'll. Do. **Anything**. You. Want."

" Stupid boy. I already told you. You _have_ to..."

" **No! **"

_No one, and I mean no one, interrupts me! _Gozaburo Kaiba was about to lash out on the boy but he spoke out again.

" I'll do anything you want to do with Mokuba," the boys' palms began to bleed, his nails having dug deep enough to draw blood. "_**myself**_."

Gozaburo Kaiba was never once so pleased than when he was at that moment. " Is that so?" The boy's response was only to stare." _Excellent."_


	7. A Welcomed Invitation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's horrible spin-offs _Thank God!_

**Warning**: None really...allusions to child abuse possibly

**AN**: Repost of "_Locker 313_" When I wrote this three years ago, I was in love. Then I fell outta love. Here's me given love a second chance. Tell me what you think.

**An2**: Also, I really don't like my summary for the fic, anyone has suggestions?

* * *

" Set?" a tiny voice broke Seto's concentration from his latest readings on quantum equations. Vacant and glassy blue eyes met sliver pools of wonder. The pale boy with dark circles attempted to smile.

" Mokie." His voice crackled from strenuous nights of _studying_. Mokuba's eyes began to water, confusing the older boy who was only too happy to see his younger brother.

" Seto, you look so sick." Mokuba whimpered, trying keep the tears at bay. " You're not are you? I know Gozo-sama is a big meanie to you. Making you work instead of play!"

" Mokie, I'm fine." Reaching out, he brought the six year old into his arms. " It's okay that Kaiba-san is a bit…_firm_," Seto mentally cringed at the poor choice of words. " But it's all for the best. One day Mokie, it'll just be you and me and we'll always have time to play."

" Really?" Mokuba looked straight into his older brother's eyes, searching for the truth.

" Really. And you'll be able to go to a _real_ school and make _real_ friends."

" But Seto, I already have the realest friend ever." Mokuba giggled, burying his face in the older boy's shirt. " You."

Seto bit back a sob and patted his brother's head. _Everything. _Everything_. Every single thing and more. I do it for you Mokuba, my _only_ friend_. " Mokie...I love…"

" **CURSES**!"

The boys froze in place when the voice broke Seto off. " Where the hell did that filthy rat go to now?!" Seto looked down at Mokuba who was staring back. He frowned.

" Did you sneak out of your room again?" The little one nodded sheepishly.

" I miss you so much Seto."

" I miss you too…but I don't want you to get in trouble."

" I **never** get in trouble!" The smaller boy slipped out of his brother's arms, shaking his head. " Just yesterday I broke one of Gozo-sama's bowls. You know, the ones he has all over the house with dragons and monsters and letters I can't read?." Seto quirked a eyebrow.

" You mean vase?"

" Yeah, that! Anyway, I broke it by mistake. I _swear_ Seto." The older boy only nodded. " Then Alfar yelled at me but Gozo-sama was smiling like it was a good thing! He's funny sometimes Seto. Then he told Alfar to clean up and told me to go away." The wheels inside Seto's head began to spin. _Yesterday, he made me… _

" I guess...I'd better go Seto." The younger boy jammed Seto's gears. The older boy looked on as his sole reason of living slipped through a crack in the door; to sneak back into his room before Alfar could find him. Seto sighed deeply as he turned back to his work. _At least he's keeping with our deal._

All was silent for a little while longer. Variables and numbers beginning to blur inside blue eyes.

" Hello Seto."

Without bothering to turn around, he replied." Gozaburo-sama."

* * *

" Earth to Kaiba. Come in. _Earth to Kaiba. _HELLO!"

Seto Kaiba was snatched away from his trip down memory lane by Joey Wheeler's yelling. " What is it mutt?!" snapped the CEO. Joey only stared. Arching an eyebrow, Kaiba continued. " I _knew_ one day you'd run out of brain cells, just not _this_ _soon_. " Kaiba smirked, watching as Joey blinked a couple times, letting his words sink in.

" Jeez Kaiba, ya had me worried for der." Joey shook his head and sank into his seat. " You were beyond spaced." The boy smiled kindly at the scowling brunette, completely ignoring the stab at his intellect.

" I'm sure you care as much about my mental stability as much as you do your fleas." Satisfied with making the blond angry enough to growl, Kaiba turned his attention to his laptop.

" Jerk."

" Thank you."

" You're not welcomed!" Joey huffed as he finally turned around. _Shit, dats I get for givin' two shits bout Kaiba._

Seto could almost smile. _I see those burn marks have healed over quite nicely, stupid mutt. Hasn't even been limping either._ Not that Kaiba made it a point of everyday, giving the blond a once over when he wasn't looking. He attempted to bring focus back on the half written contract on his laptop.

_Fuckin' ass…wonda wat he was thinking? He was like in another __**realm**__. _Joey's amber eyes roamed over to the CEO. _He looks like sleep ain't been his friend in a while_. Joey frowned. _Wat do I care? _His attention went instead for the frost bitten window. October had rolled in, bringing with it a bitter cold blanket and dark gray skies. Fortunately for Joey, the depressing weather had been the only upset in almost two months now. He hadn't seen Martin since the night he'd been caught in the rain.

Mr. Oliver stood at the head of the class, writing out an assignment on the board. He had reached the third word when he abruptly stopped. The classroom lights kept flickering on and off. Then came the door which was slammed shut. Several gasps and yelps of surprise were elicited by the students.

" I'm sure it's just a fuse…"

" Pardon the intrusion." Eyes diverted from the teacher to the dark figure that now stood on top Mr. Oliver's desk. It was cloaked so heavily, features were discernible . " I am but a messenger. A messenger with a grave message." The voice was much too deep for the femininity that dripped from it. The shadow began pacing about the desk, everyone's eyes transfixed.

" It seems the time has come for all things evil and sinful, hidden and forgotten, the very phantoms and demons of our nightmares," it stopped to jump off the desk, earning a couple squeals. " and all the things that go **bump** in the night, to make their presence known to the mortal coil." Chills ran down the spines of all save Kaiba who snorted, his gaze firmly on the specter.

" It's seems they are planning a celebration. A celebration in a sacred place where humans such as yourself are not allowed." The shadow began to lean forward, the class hanging on every word. " But fear not mortals, you are all able to join in the festivities. _If you dare_." The words hung in the air, thick and almost palpable." For if you are _brave enough_, _strong enough_, _**clever enough**_…you may enter the hollow grounds with only a mask to keep the Demons at bay."

Joey tilted his head to the side. The shadow's voice was becoming increasingly familiar. " For they will be holding a masquerade. You are all familiar with the rules? Come fully disguised, a mask in place of your face. So no one may recognize and at the mid of night, when dark meets light, reveal yourself to your soul mate and share a kiss. Who knows, you might just have a ghost fall in love with you."

" I think we've heard enough, **Devlin.**" The lights were switched back on by a slightly annoyed Mr. Oliver. Sure enough, throwing his cape back to expose his face, it was none other than Duke Delvin. Sitting crossed leg and smirking wickedly at the class, he held up several black masks.

" So who wants to come to my Halloween Party?"


	8. A Father's Farewell

**Disclaimer**: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh...honest!

**Warning**: Cussin & people _accidentally_ falling out of windows

**AN**: Thanks to all my reviewers but I'm feeling a bit queasy. I know my story's good but my writing's real weak. -sigh- Critics are welcomed.

**AN2**: The next chapter (#9) might take a long time (or maybe a very short time) to be uploaded simply because it's going through some _serious_ renovations because I'm never satisfied.

* * *

" Duke that was awesome!" An overly-eager Tristan gushed.

" Why thank you."

The whole gang, save Bakura who had long since disappeared, was sitting in cafeteria. Majority ruled that it was much too cold to be outside so they crowded together at a round table.

" Yea but lemme ask ya a question Duke, didya do dat in all ya classes?"

" Actually, yeah I did. I would have done it over the intercom but I'm still in the red with the crap geezer of a principal." Duke threw back his cloak in disgust. He still hadn't the desire to take it off.

" Hun, that sounds like too much of a hassle for some exclusive invite." remarked Mai. She lovely as sh draped herself over Tea who didn't seem to mind.

" But Mai, why should I deny myself of an audience?"

At a few tables away, Kaiba scoffed unnoticed. " Devlin, you're _pitiful_."

* * *

" HOW!?!" Gozaburo yelled. He stood before a thirteen year old Seto Kaiba; Mokuba clutching the other boy's sleeve.. "You're nothing! You will never be anything more! How could you have possibly..."

" _You're pitiful._" Seto needed not to raise his voice and still managed to cut the man off ." You shouldn't have taught me so well and I hate to say this, " though sarcasm evident in every word, " But you're the one that's nothing. You mean nothing, you have nothing, you can _do_ nothing. It'd be wise for you to just leave my sight this instant." There was enough venom in the boy's voice to strike ten men dead.

Gozaburo's eyes widen. _How could I have let this happen? _It was the only thought that ran through his mind as he stared down at the boy who now owned everything he had ever worked for.

" Mokuba, fetch security guards." The eight year old ran off at once..

" Now listen here you little shit." The man stalked over to the boy, leering at Seto, hoping to burn a couple holes in his head. The boy only smiled." What makes you think I'll just _hand over _Kaiba Corp to you? I can easily..."

" Easily what? Easily overthrow me? I _highly_ doubt that. If you hadn't realize, the Big Five are with me now. You have very little that can be _easily_ taken away. So I suggest you start walking." and there the trademark Kaiba smirk was born.

" Is that so?" Gozaburo struck the boy across his face. " _You little shit_. " He spat out. Seto stayed frozen, face turned to the assault. Bits of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. His shoulders began to tremble, along with the rest of his body. A wicked laugh, too wicked for such a young boy, erupted from his throat. It became louder and louder, causing Gozaburo to visibly wince. Wiping the blood from his lips, Seto walked up; the older man stepping backwards towards the windows to gain space between the boy.

" _Little shit _am I? Well **fuck** you too. Wait, on second thought, I already have and it wasn't all that pleasing. I know you liked it, didn't you Gozaburo? But you always got your rocks off on little boys."

" What the fuck do you want Seto?!" Gozaburo barked. Although he'd never admit it, he was a little more than intimidated by the blue eyed boy before him.

" Nothing too outlandish. Something quite simple actually.."

" And what would that be?"

" Revenge."

Gozaburo bit back the insane urge to laugh in the boy's face. Turning his back to Seto, he looked out the window, down at Domino City. _This is mine. All mine. Does he really think I'd let him win so easily? _He watched through his reflection as Seto began to take tentative steps backwards. _What is he doing now?_

" Revenge you say? My boy, you might well be a Kaiba after all."

" But not you." The boy rushed forward, thrusting all his weight onto the man so that Gozaburo fell back, hard; against the glass and through the window. Down and down he went, straight to death on the hard concrete.

* * *

" Watch it Rich Boy! Jeez, would it kill ya ta look where ya goin?!" A crude Brooklyn accent interrupted Kaiba's thoughts for the second time today. " Yo Kaiba, ya in der?" Joey waved his hand in front of the CEO. Kaiba responded by snatching his wrist.

" What!" completely ignoring Joey's startled cry.

" Hey, let go!" The blond struggled while the brunette smirked, relishing in the other boy's helplessness. " Kaiba, come on! Da fuck is ya problem!?!" Amber eyes flashed with anger and confusion into cold sapphires. He let go.

" Go back to your geek squad, they must miss their pet." Kaiba spat, walking down the steps of school to meet his limo. He heard Joey's frustrated sigh as the blond followed behind.

" Wait up Kaiba, I wanna..." Joey stopped short when he found himself caught under the other's death glare. " Well shit Kaiba…I jus wanted to…say _thanks." _

Kaiba barely contained the surprise in hi voice. " _For what?_"

" For helpin' me out a while back…wit…wit da bandages. I really...appreciate ya not tellin anyone." Joey felt his throat clamp shut right afterward.

Kaiba frowned. " _Whatever_. I have better things to do then gossip about a mangy mutt."

" Bastard."

" Dog." Kaiba smirked before turning around and walked away. Joey sighed heavily, running his hand through a mangle of blond hair. He closed his eyes, compelling the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sank down onto the steps to listen to the limo drive away feeling defeated.

" Why do I even bother…"


	9. The Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just borrowing the characters for a while

Warning: Cussin' & Suicidal Tendencies

AN: Repost of "_Locker 313_". I actually finished with this chapter sooner than I believed I would but it's a complete 180 from the original. Critics are welcomed.

* * *

" SETO!"

Kaiba made it two steps in before he was assaulted by a giant black blur. What was meant to be a surprise hug developed into a full blown tackle. Sending Seto and his attacker onto the floor of the foyer, Kaiba took the brunt and landed flat on his back.

" Mokuba?" The elder managed to grunt, attempting to sit up. Mokuba laid on top of him, smiling.

" Hey Seto! How'd your meeting go?" Seto couldn't deny his own smile as it made its way across his lips.

" Untrained monkeys could have done a better job the army of _imbeciles _I have." A burst of laughter freed itself from the younger brother's mouth.

" Seto, come on, _you_ hired them so they can't be **that** bad."

" I may have been suffering from sleep deprivation or a chronic addiction when I hired half those idiots."

Mokuba broke out in a fit of giggles. He was thirteen years old, went to an elite private school outside of Domino City, top of his class, lived in a beautiful mansion with only his brother, and he absolutely loved him.

" Come on Seto, I saved you dinner." Picking himself up, Mokuba grabbed Seto's briefcase before the brunette could even reach it.

" Mokuba you know I can't, I have to finalize three contracts before noon tomorrow as well as half-ass a report for history. Fucking teacher still thinks the A-bomb's going to drop. " Kaiba stood, his exhaustion ridiculously evident.

" No way. Come on, last time I saw you eat was four days ago and that was a fuckin' granola bar."

" Mokuba watch your language."

" Hypocrite." The brothers stared at one another before letting out a bubble of laughter. To the outside world, Mokuba Kaiba was a sweet, quiet boy who got all the good grades and the extra cookie from the lunch lady while Seto Kaiba was a cutthroat business man and even colder, brooding teenager who was to be respected or else. Together, alone in their home, in their own world, they were just two brothers enjoying each others company. " Come on Seto, I made stew, it's not gonna kill you."

" Oh no? Tell that to my taste buds, I think I can still taste the stroganoff from last Christmas." Kaiba made it a point to frown deeply.

" Oh my God! You're never going to let me live that down! I told you, _the timer never went off_!"

" Whatever you say Wolfgang Suck. Let's go, I think I can stomach whatever you dish out. Besides, the insurance is paid in full and you're already in the will." The older Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair as he walked by, heading towards the kitchen.

" You're not funny." but nonetheless, the smaller boy followed.

Like everything else in the Kaiba mansion, the kitchen was massive; made for a solid staff of at least fifteen. Stainless steel and top of the line appliances lined the walls and sure enough, still simmering on the stove was a pot.

" Well Mokuba, you've outdone yourself. This certainly _smells_ edible."

" Shut. Up." The smaller boy feigned a right hook to his brother's jaw and instead reached for the cabinet. Taking out two bowls, he set them aside and turned the flames down as Seto sat on the nearest stool to the island. It was right in the middle of the kitchen and was once used to prepare banquets and feasts. Now it was used for the rare occasion when the boys could sit and eat together.

Kaiba watched silently as Mokuba poured large amounts of stew in either bowl. He was able to discern potatoes and what looked like meat. The rest was well hidden behind the veil of the thick, reddish brown liquid. If Kaiba were the type, he'd have cross his fingers in hopes for an edible tasting soup.

" You need a haircut." Seto dully pointed out when Mokuba set the bowls down on the island counter. The silver eyed boy frowned and handed Seto a spoon.

" Try it."

Seto did as he was told, if a bit hesitantly. He took just enough so that he could still see the metal on the spoon. Mentally preparing himself for another Mokuba experiment-gone-wrong meal, he slipped the spoon inside his mouth. The younger of the Kaibas watched with baited breath.

" Not bad." The older Kaiba grinned, taking a bigger spoonful as he heard Mokuba let out a sigh.

" Told you I'm getting better." The raven haired boy began eating his broth happily.

" Yes, miracles are real."

" Jerk." and the two fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying their edible stew.

Sitting across from one another, they could chance glances at one another, reassuring themselves that the other was still there. Seto stole longer looks at his brother, taking the very sight of him in. He was still wearing his school uniform, a dark blue jacket with the first two buttons undone. _When did he get so tall? And thin? His skin is snow white…not that I'm one to talk. _Seto's eyes travel over to his brother's mop of black hair, tied back loosely, his bangs covering his eyes completely_. _

" You _seriously_ need a haircut Mokuba. I think I can hide Kaiba Corps new projects under there, wouldn't have to worry about information leaks ever again."

" Dude, lay off! I'm not cutting it, **ever**." In fact, the last time he did, Battle City had just come to an end.

" Okay Rapunzel but don't complain when the next video game I make features a raven haired heroine." The elder smirked, still chewing on a piece of meat. This was his first real meal in about two weeks. He was only about half way done but his stomach felt burdened by the weight of being full.

" Long as she's not a some fairy princess I'm cool. Besides, it reminds me of mom." That last part wasn't meant to be spoken out loud but now clung to either boys' ears. Expecting a trademark Kaiba façade, Mokuba was surprise to see his brother's eyes hone in on him. " What? "

" Nothing. Just… can't believe I hadn't notice before…" Seto's eyes soften and took another spoonful of stew. _Of course that's why he lets it grow, he's practically a genetic replica of the woman._

" Well, I'm going to bed. It's already…" Mokuba looked up at the clock on the wall " midnight. Got a presentation in the morning on the life span of an earthworm.'"

" Fascinating." The two shared a chuckle. Mokuba rose from his seat, taking his empty bowl to the sink. The boy gave a curt nod before disappearing around the corner. Seto let out a he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Mokuba Kaiba's room was two doors down from his older brother. When he turned ten, he insisted on a room on the other side of the mansion because he was a "big boy". He lasted about five minutes before he hightailed it back to Seto's room. But still wanting a semblance of independence, he moved two doors down.

His sneakers were the first causalities, thrown off to the side. He made sure to tread lightly through his field of video game cartridges, throwing off articles of clothing as he went. He kicked at a book bag, spilling its contents. With a heavy sigh he reached for a small pouch that fell from the bag. Picking it up, he walked toward the bathroom door on the far side of room. When inside, he began to the run hot water into the tub. Steam rose and began to cloud the room instantly. He placed the pouch on top the ledge. He was down to his boxers at this point.

While Mokuba had a healthy, if a bit pale, his legs could cause great concern; if he'd ever expose them. They started from just below his waist, all the way down to his ankles. Lines, some longer than others, some deeper than others, some crisscrossing others jaggedly, some still healing; all self inflicted. He long since rationalized that it'd be too obvious if he cut his arms.

The boy put his left foot in the still simmering water and flinched, still leaving it in. Sticking his other foot in as well, he stopped the water flow. It only reached his ankles. Sitting down, the boy shrunk into a fetal position biting down on his bottom lip. _This is nothing_. When his rump finally touched the burning porcelain, he opened his eyes. Reaching a shaky hand, he grabbed the pouch from it's perch. Shaking it, a small object fell onto his palm; a razor blade. Closing his hand around it he discarded the empty bag. Looking at it with blank eyes, he twirled it around and around his fingers with a practiced skill. _Momma, why could it have not been me?_

Mokuba brought the blade to the flesh on his thigh. _Slice_. Skin parted ways. _Slice_. A perfect line of red. _Slice_. A flow of crimson causing his nostrils to flare." I hate the smell " Despite the statement, he moves on to a new section of flesh. The process repeats itself until Mokuba has five new openings on either leg. The ritual never required anymore nor any less. Bringing his knees under his chin, he watched as rivulets of blood flowed all along his shaky legs. The water was still too warm but not enough in his opinion. Mokuba reached for the shower nozzle and turned the hot water on once more, this time raining down on him like liquid fire. _I'm sick of being alive Momma_. _Sick of being eaten inside by guilt. Please just let me die_. He cringed and dug his nails into his skin which was already raw from the heat. The mixture of blood and water formed a pale red puddle around the boy. The blood being thicker, clung onto the boy as it slid down into the drain.

Mokuba looked on in disinterest from behind his bangs. He felt the tips of his hair slicking onto his waist and hips, curling around him like snakes. _Go away while I dream. I'll slide away too…one day._

" Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba knocked on his bathroom door.

Mokuba stood straight up, stark naked and turned the water off. Finding his voice, he spoke up. " Yeah? What's up?" There was an awkward silence for a few then a sigh from the other side of the door.

" You didn't say goodnight."

Mokuba's face contorted into a misshapen smile as he held back tears. " Night Seto. I love you."

Seto bit his lip. Maybe he was too tired and was hearing things but it honestly sounded like the boy was crying. He suddenly felt the urge to open the door, whether locked or not and see if he was alright. He brushed it off as being paranoid. _He would tell me if something was wrong. He's the verbal one._

" Love you too…clean your room at some point in the year, it's a pig sty! " A muffled laugh escaped through the door, easing some of Seto's tension. He sighed once more and retreated. He'd been at the door for a good fifteen minutes before he knocked, just listening. On any given night, he'd be okay with Mokuba just going off. But not tonight, not after the mentioning of their mother. The elder Kaiba returned to his office, only three doors down. He pretending to work, something eating at his gut. _Fucking A._

Mokuba's thoughts were slightly different. He was relieved his brother hadn't want to come inside or ask what he was doing. He'd have hated to lie. _A blade is always silent_. The boy sat back down, no longer feeling the need to hurt himself and waited for the water to cool. To his horror, the razor had begun to float towards the drain.

" Gotch...Shit." He snatched it just in time, cutting himself once more. Looking down at his hand, he saw the blade peacefully lying in his palm. The new cut on his finger bled in a spiral. Curling his fingers a bit, he watched the blood drip onto the blade. _It's my infection I'm feeding, I can't not stop this bleeding._

_

* * *

_**AN2**: If Mokuba's musings sound familiar, that's because some lines are a direct quote of the song "Eaten Up Inside" by Korn


	10. A Simple Kind of Man

**Disclaimer**: Listen folks, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd be _stealing_ ideas from fanfictions...not writing them

**Warning**: None what-so-freaggin'-ever

**AN**: I realized I don't put much of a time line in my story. I don't honestly think it matters that much but if anyone is confused, feel free to drop me a line & I'll try and fix whatever it is.

* * *

Joel Wheeler stood leaning against a broom as he swept the floor.

"_Mama told me_,

_when I was young_"

He was six feet tall exactly.

" _Come sit beside me, _

_my only son _"

A heavy set man with trimmed muscles, he was fit.

"_ and listen closely to what I say _"

Sandy blond hair that once shone as brightly as his sons' was cut short and bristled.

" _and if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day. _"

Like his son, he had a pair of dark amber eyes. Deep-set and sad with all they've seen in his forty years of living.

" _Take your time…_

_don't live too fast. _"

Joel was a man who took to the drink occasionally but as of late, occasionally became frequently. He was an angry drunk, not a hurtful one.

" _Troubles will come..._

_and they will pass_. "

_It still bothers me. Not remembering things. _

" _Go find a woman_

_and you'll find love _"

He was referring a night not too long ago, when he awoke in his son's room. On his son's bed. His son missing.

" _and don't forget son,_

_there is someone up above… _"

The place was in shambles. The bed was bare save for himself with the bed sheets rumpled in a corner. The few things Joey kept in his room, thrown about like a fight had broken out amongst wild dogs.

" _and be a simple kind of man_.

_Be something, you love and understand._"

Then there was the blood. When Joel's eyes were still adjusting, they were just miscellaneous stains. A closer look revealed tiny, deep crimson spots here and there, on the bed and on his hands.

" _Be a simple kind of man._

_Won't you do this for me son if you can? _"

_All over my hands but not one scratch._

" _Forget your lust for the rich mans gold. _"

He went to look for his son, finding him in the bathroom, trying to bandage himself.

" _All that you need is in your soul _"

In front of a mirror and all Joel could do was stare, all the boy's cuts still bleeding.

" _and you can do this, if you try. _"

But when Joel asked " What the hell?!" The younger Wheeler replied. "Oh, nuttin' real serious Dad. Jus got into a knife fight…you should see the other guy." and smiled. When he asked why couldn't he remember, Joey pointed to a knot on his head. " You were drunk and bumped your head, before the fight."

It was the one part of the story he actually believed.

" _All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied_."

The door to apartment 7D opened, bringing Joel back to the present.

" Hey dad!"

" Hey Joe, didn't expect ya so soon." Joel gave his son a far off look, the lyrics to the song still floating in his head. Joey gave him a funny look.

" Dad, it's six twenty-five, I'm actually kinda late."

" Oh, well." The man gave the boy a small smile and continued to sweep. Joey looked on for a while, happy for possibly the 30th day in a row that it wasn't Martin.

" So wat ya do all day dad?" Joey asked as he walked over to his room and threw in his bag in aimlessly.

" Oh, ya know Joe, jus some cleaning, fixin' up, and getting a job down at the factory." The boy's face lit up, his honey brown eyes flashing brightly in his father's.

" Really?!"

" Yeah, I start tomorrow."

" Dats..." The phone interrupted him. " I'll get it." He ran off into the kitchen where the apartment's only form of communication was located. Picking it up, he answered. " Ello, Joe on da phone."

" Joey, help me!" a squeaky voice pleaded.

" Dani? Wat's wrong?" Joey's mind ran wild with all the possibilities. The worst case scenario being Dani pulled off to some orphanage because her mother finally kicked it.

" Mrs. Tsuko's nuts!!!"

Now he was confused. Ms. Tsuko was sixty-five going on thirty. She had a heart of gold and sharp wit. Nowhere in Joey's mind could the adjective "crazy" fit in with his image of Margaret Tsuko

" She wants me ta wear a dress!!!!" Now he got it.

" Dani, ya kno ya a girl…right? "

" Aw shuddup Joe, I hate dresses! I ain't no girl and she got me actin' like one too! I gotta wash myself every time I play cuz she says 'dirt ain't pretty'. I gotta sit right cuz girls don't sit da way I do. _SHE BRUSHED MY HAIR!!!_ My hair Joe!!!!!" The little girl hissed. Joey was trying his hardest not to laugh into the phone. This was the first time since her temporary adoption that the girl showed any signs of being herself.

" Aw come on Dan..."

" No Joey, she's crazy I tells ya. She makes me go ta school everyday and I gotta do _ALL_ da homework. I got a bedtime and…and…and _she makes me take a bath_. **TWO TIMES A DAY**!!! _Three _on weekends."

A knock was sounded from Dani's end of the line. Joey heard the girl drop the phone but could still make out a muffled conversation.

" Danielle. Danielle? I know you're in there. Sweetie come out. I won't make you wear it if you have to go this far." It was the velvety smooth voice of Mrs. Tsuko. Joey heard footsteps and a door open. " There now, see how simple that was. In your room you'll find some of my son's old clothing, you can wear those instead."

" Kay Mrs. T." He heard retreating steps, " Oh!" Dani picked the phone from the closet floor. " Okay, so she's not _as_ crazy as I thought."

" Told ya. Talk to ya later Dani."

" Bye Joe." The dial tone signaled Joey to put the phone back in its cradle.

" What is it this time?" Without Joey noticing, his dad appeared in the kitchen having finished his janitorial duties.

" Dani. She's havin' trouble bein' a girl."

" Don't we all? " Joey looked at his father. Joel kept his face straight only to have his son burst out laughing.

" Whatever you say dad. I'm a go _try_ to do homework."

Joel watched his son disappear into his room. Leaning on the fridge near the trash can, Joel sighed.

" _And be a simple…kind of man_."

* * *

**AN2**: I hope that wasn't too confusing, it was a mix of Joel singing "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, flashbacks to a few chapters back, and where the story is right now. Again, if anyone is confused, **TELL MEH**! I'll _try to fix it. _


	11. The Name's Joey

**Disclaimer**: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, I think I've said this before.

**Warning**: Cussin' & Naughty Bathroom scene

**AN**: You should know by now that this is a repost of Locker 313. Sorry for the wait guys, my second semester has started & I'm lost in the world of Academia. This chapter is actually a complete add-on from the original so for those of you who've read LK313, you're in for a treat. Hope ya like. ^_^

* * *

" But Mrs. Weatherly, I gotta piss like a race horse!"

" Young man! I will not tolerate such language in my classroom."

" Yeah well, can ya tolerate me peein' out da window cuz dats wat I'm a do if ya don't let me hit da can in a few." Joey's fifth period math class broke out laughing. Mrs. Weatherly's face was horror-stricken.

" That'll be all Mr. Wheeler! " The plump red head held out a pass. With a triumphant smile, Joey made his way up the aisle.

" Thank ya kindly." The blond snatched up the slip and walked out the classroom. Once he was out of earshot, he began humming.

A senior citizen with a walker and a severe case of osteoporosis could move faster than he was. Joey really didn't have to pee; he needed an escape from his least favorite class.

Chancing a look at the hallway clock, he read 11:35 am. A good twenty-five minutes before his class would end and he had no intentions on returning.

Smiling to himself, Joey made his way up the stairs to the third floor. Only a few students were roaming the halls; here and there, shuffling along, completely oblivious to the blond. Which was fine by him.

A nameless tune played in Joey's head as he continued on into the bathroom, choosing the first urinal. As he went about his business, his ears picked up a strange noise. It was as if some wounded animal were gasping for air but hadn't the strength to.

Finishing what he'd come for, he zipped his jeans and went to a sink to wash his hands. Listening for the source of the sound, he realized it was from the one stall in the restroom. Hesitantly, Joey tip-toed his way down towards the noise, his curiosity winning over any other reasoning he might have. The door to the stall was slightly ajar, leaving a sufficient enough space for Joey to peek through and see what was making the noise.

If he'd ever wanted to be blind, now was sure the time.

It was nowhere near a wounded animal or anything remotely close to death; although the French do refer to it as "la petite mort". His eyes first fell onto the mass of pale blond hair being clutched tightly by a strong hand. Then his eyes roamed over to see that the hand belonged to none other than Bakura, whose eyes were closed and teeth clenched. His face held a mixture of anguish and pleasure.

Believe it or not, of all things Joey Wheeler would have ever hope to see in four years of High School, Malik on his knees giving Bakura a blowjob was not one of them.

For a moment, Joey just stood there, paralyzed and watching; the images reaching his eyes but never really turning the cogs in his brain. The two participants were far too engross to even notice his present. Then Bakura moaned.

Joey was out the door before his eyes could melt, bulldozing an unsuspecting victim to the ground.

" WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

"Ah man, sorry!!"

" Wheeler? What the FUCK is your problem?!?!" The blatantly pissed off voice clued Joey in, he just mauled over Seto Kaiba.

" Whoa, I'm sorry man, so didn't mean…here.." Joey extended his hand out awkwardly only to have Kaiba slapped it away.

" Is this to become habitual mutt?"

" Hey look, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to…okay?" Kaiba responded with his patented death glare. Joey had to admit it wasn't as intimidating when the brunette was flat on his ass. " Come on. Up and at 'em Moneybags." Grabbing the older boy by his shoulder and elbow, Joey brought Kaiba to his feet.

" Enough." Kaiba shook Joey off. He reached for his fallen briefcase as Joey let out a sigh of disbelief.

" You're a jerk, ya know dat?"

" That so? " Kaiba smirked, unraveling Joey's nerves even more.

"Ya know wat, screw dis!" Joey walked away but he got as far as three steps before he heard the bathroom door open. Suddenly he remembered why he crashed into Kaiba in the first place.

_CRAP!_

" Kaiba wait!" He had already walked in when Joey grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

" Wheeler! Seriously _WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM_!?!?!" Kaiba shoved Joey a little more than necessary.

" Ya can't go in der!"

Kaiba sighed deeply.

He was tired, frustrated, and very possibly hungry. Not only did it seem that Joey was out to get him but the world in general. It was the second Friday of October and he had spent every night since the first, staying up till the wee hours of morning. Writing reports, negotiating, firing, board meeting after board meeting, barely eating, doing homework, and Joey's erratic behavior was the very last thing he needed.

" Must I add 'press sexual harassment charges against Joseph A. Wheeler' to my to-do list?"

" No! Dude, I said I…WAIT!!! How ya know I got a middle name?!"

" I know enough about _anyone_. Now if you'll excuse me…" but before Kaiba could fully turn, Joey scrambled between him and the door.

" I'm tellin' ya Kaiba, ya **DON'T** want ta go in der! You can pee in da other bathroom!"

" The one on the other side of the building?" Kaiba snorted. " Down boy." and he pushed Joey, walking straight into the bathroom. Stupid mutt.

He set his briefcase down underneath a sink and turned the faucet. Letting only the hot water run, he watched as the water became cloudy and created steam. He decided that looking into the mirror only proved to piss him off even more than need be.

He had dark circles declaring refuge underneath his sapphire eyes, skin colored an off white porcelain, lips almost paper-thin and a shades lighter. _At least my hair's in order._ Running his fingers through prove otherwise as it was the natural oil buildup keeping his hair immaculate. _Lovely._

By that point, Kaiba could no longer ignore the noises coming from the last stall. As certain as he was that he did not want to know, he approached anyway. With the stall door now wide open, he could look into the mirror across from it and see what had sent Joey fleeing. _Some things are better left unseen._

Kaiba cleared his throat and turned on his heel. He calmly made his way to the sink and picked up his briefcase. With his free hand, he adjusted the top buttons of his school uniform. He cleared his throat once more and opened the bathroom door.

Joey had stayed outside the door, counting in his head how long Kaiba stayed. When the door opened, he didn't even bother hiding the shit-eating grin.

" I'd hate at say I told ya so but…"

" Yes mutt, and now I may very well need to gauge my eyes out with a rusted spoon." Despite the deep calm in Kaiba's voice, Joey could not help but burst out laughing.

There were a million other things Kaiba could be doing right then and there. Mainly going home and going to sleep. The very idea of closing his eyes longer than blinking, caused his shoulders to sag.

" Sign me up," Joey managed between laughs " I'm a have nightmares!"

Kaiba snorted, looking on as Joey continued to laugh. " Well, if you don't mind, I've got a meeting to attend concerning an oxidized utensil."

"A wat now?" Kaiba sighed heavily.

" I forgot big words just confuse you."

" Dude, the fuck! I am **not** as stupid as ya make me out ta be and I'm fuckin' sick of it. You're always on my case bout one thing or anotha, callin' stupid dog, mutt, pathetic, and a shitload more. Wat have I honestly ever done for you to hate me?" Joey's eyes bore into Kaiba's like pit in a dogfight, cornering his enemy, ready and more than willing to bite its neck off.

He had expected a dumb ass retort. Some spitfire. Some growling and grunting, maybe even a punch to the face, but a full-blown answer-me-now question….was so **not** what Kaiba expected.

"I don't hate…" he cleared his throat before he could finish his. Joey's eyes widen to the size of saucers, letting his words soak through.

" Ya don't?"

"Of course I do. I've got better…"

" But you…you jus said you.."

" No, you didn't let me finish my sentence."

" Then finish!"

" I forgot and now I'm leaving." Kaiba turned sharply around and began taking long strides away from the blond. He made it about one solid step before Joey was walking alongside.

" Oh no, finish ya statement Mr. Kaiba."

" Which one?" looking straight ahead and completely avoiding Joey.

" Don't fuck wit me, you said ya didn't hate me."

" I did? When?" Kaiba spared a glance, quicken his pace. " You have no proof. Besides, who are we to believe?"

" Believe?! Kaiba, YOU said it! Da fact dat ya avoidin' it only proves it."

" Go away. Fetch." By this time the two had made it down the hallway to the opening of a stairwell. Kaiba attempted to push the door open but Joey intercepted.

" Kaiba. Seriously. Dis is ridiculous! We're too old for dis shit."

Seto's eyes found themselves transfixed to the fingers now wrapped around his wrist. They were strong, rough, but warm. It felt like sandpaper in place of gauze for a wound. He felt a heavy pulse against his own. Softly, and very unlike himself, Kaiba spoke.

" Will it matter? You and I exist on different rungs of the ladder. If I tell you that I don't in fact hate you, then what? We become friends? We right all the wrongs in the past, all the insults, all the fights? " He cleared his throat and freed his hand. " Is that it Wheeler?"

Joey smiled, baffling the CEO. " So ya don't hate me?"

Kaiba sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. " No Wheeler, I don't hate you but I'm getting sick of looking at you. I seriously have better things to do than a 'heart to heart' with you." He pushed through the door and began his descent. _Don't follow me._ Clambering footsteps did otherwise.

" Hang on!" Kaiba slowly turned to find Joey two steps above him. This made him the taller of the two. " So if ya don't hate me, den why ya always on my case?"

_Better give him what he wants_. " Because it's fun."

" The fuck?"

" Yes. You're like a dog, playing with all the bones thrown your way. It's fun to watch."

" Asshole!"

" We all have one."

" Did you just make a funny?"

"A what?"

" Never mind…I…I don't hate ya either."

Kaiba's left eye twitched, then he deadpanned. " I can die happy."

" Okay, maybe a lil."

" That's better." Seto smirked, readjusting the grip on his briefcase. " Am I free to leave…_without_ you tagging along?"

" Yeah…but um…one last thing."

" Go ahead Wheeler, I've listened this far."

" Joey. The name's Joey. Not mutt, not mongrel, not Wheeler. Just Joey."

" And it's _always_ Kaiba to you."

* * *

AN2: This is totally UN-BETA-ed so if there's really bad mistakes, feel free to put it in a review so I may fix it. lol


	12. Serendipitous Surprises

**Disclaimer**: let's say I did own YGO...well, we'd be lying

**Warning**: Schoomp?

**AN**: This is a completely new chapter, i JUST wrote it, (that's why it took a while to post) & i hope you like ^_^

* * *

" Where's Moto?"

" Gramps caught da flu so Yuug stayed home ta take care of him."

" _How sweet_…Shark fin?"

" Disappeared wit Duke two periods ago."

" I'm not touching that one. What about…"

" Ryou and Malik went on da History Club's trip to New York, Yami's at da Museum for da new Egyptian exhibit, Bakura's havin' a go wit a freshmen and it's Mia and Tea's sixth month anniversary. Dat leaves jus you and me Kaiba."

" I'm **thrilled**. Really, what _an honor to be blessed by your_…"

" Yatta, yatta, yatta. I get da point Kaiba…"

It was a gloomy Thursday, the sun completely gone from the sky, and a chill ever present on all students' shoulders; Halloween was tomorrow night. Kaiba sat completely still when Joey Wheeler first placed his lunch tray across from his laptop and now all he wanted was for the blond to disappear.

" Washa tyfin'der?" Joey asked through a mouthful of burger and fries. Kaiba's lips twisted into a deep frown.

" You're disgusting." Joey only smiled as wide as he could, showing off bits of barely chewed food.

" Tfank u"

" Wheeler for God sake's, either chew or swallow, preferably with your mouth closed." Kaiba huffed. He looked on as Joey shut his mouth and swallowed whatever was left.

" So how's ya day been?"

" My God you're desperate."

" Why's dat?"

" Wheeler, you're making small talk…with me." The boy shrugged.

" Ya ain't so bad when da stick's out ya ass…And how many times I gotta tell ya? It's Joey."

" Joseph. "

"Dude…Eww"

" Eww? Did you just say eww?"

" Yeah, wanna make somethin' of it?"

" Yeah, makes you sound like a twelve year old schoolgirl."

" Wateva."

" Fifteen now."

" Huh?"

" Let's keep up here Fido."

" Wat I say bout dem damn dog jokes?"

" Old habits die hard?" Kaiba feigned innocence and finally got back to typing, certain their banter was over.

" Yeah, well..." Joey took a bite of his burger before he could finish his sentence. Kaiba resisted the urge to chuckle and attempted to block out the sounds of loud chewing. This continued on until about the fifth paragraph when Kaiba noticed the chewing had thankfully stopped. What he didn't know was that Joey was stealing glances, secretly taking in every detail of Kaiba's face.

_His eyes are really blue, darker than da sky but brighter than ocean. _Joey smirked. _Maybe I should write dat down for English…_He watched as Kaiba bit his lip in nervous habit._ His lips are pink! Bet Tea's got a lipgloss ta match_. Joey smiled at the thought, eyes moving towards Kaiba's free hand reaching for his coffee_. He needs a tan though, skin's da color of milk…hehe…I can see it now. Kaiba at da beach, firin' people left and right in his trench coat of Kaiba doom and speedos...mmm…speedos_

Sensing Joey's eyes on him for too long, Kaiba spoke up. "Expecting a doggie treat?"

"Kaiba!"

"Wheeler."

"Moneybags."

"Mutt"

"Rich. Boy"

" Kay. Nine. "

" Chicken legs!"

Kaiba's whole face twitched. Joey smiled triumphantly.

"**Jo**-_seph_."

" FUCK YOU!!! "

" No. Not today, not tomorrow, not next week…_not ever_. I'm just not into the whole '_bestiality_' thing."

By now the boys had attracted half the cafeteria's attention. Many hadn't noticed before but at Joey's last outburst, they were all now waiting for who would throw the first punch. They were sourly disappointed as Joey didn't look the least bit phased.

" Deny it all you want Seto Kaiba," Joey whispered in a husky voice, leaning in closer than necessary, " but you know ya want me…wet dreams and all."

Kaiba snorted, suppressing the need to laugh hysterically. " I want you about as much as I want a case of every STD…that **doesn't **go away."

Joey's jaw dropped, his eyes expanding to the size of fishbowls. This time around Kaiba didn't bother holding back his laughter and fortunately enough for him, the bell rang, drowning him out completely. Lunch was over and Kaiba won this round.

Joey sat frozen in place, shocked that not only had Kaiba said what he said but that the boy was now a light shade of pink from laughing. That in itself was not so strange but the fact that it wasn't his usual maniacal _I've-just-crushed-you-bwuhaha_ laughter but _omg-that-was-so-friggin'-funny-you-shoulda-seen-ya-face_ laughter.

So Joey did the only thing he could do and laughed too.

" Wait…whoa" Joey attempted to speak between his giggling. "..Kaiba…man, dat's…_mean_." Safe to say he could not form a proper sentence between his laughing and trying to breathe; he was doubled over from the strain.

* * *

Joey entered the key into it's lock, humming to himself. He was doing that a lot lately. Humming a happy tune just seemed like the thing to do these days. When he opened the door, he was greeted by wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" There was no answer. Vaguely, Joey remembered the last time his father attempted to cook and how there were still some burnt edges around the stove to prove it. He continued into the house, seeing not his father but a girl. Auburn hair till her hip, clad in a grey school uniform with matching socks, she stood over the stove stirring something. Hazel eyes met his as she turned around.

" Hey Joe, it's about time. Don't you usually get out earlier?"

" Serenity!" and before she knew it, she was trapped inside her brother's embrace.

"Joey…I…can't…_breathe_."

" Oh, sorry." Joey let go, laughing nervously. Serenity giggled and looked up at him. It had been almost four months since the two siblings last seen one another. " So watcha cookin'?" Joey attempted lifting the lid of a simmering pot but Serenity took a wooden spoon to his hand.

" Not yet!"

" OW!"

" Please, I hit like a girl. Besides, it's not finished and I don't want your dirty fingers in it."

" Well excuse me and my dirty fingers." Joey huffed and went to the bathroom. He would never jeopardize a home cooked meal.

Serenity smiled to herself. _This is why I miss you big brother. _ She checked her stew and lowered the flame. Sure that her meal would not burn, she removed the dingy apron she managed to find in the broom closet. Hearing Joey's footsteps reentering the room, she called out. " Where's dad? "

" Down at da factory, he works da third shift so he'll get here round da mornin'." Joey grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down in front of an open textbook. Idly, he went through the pages, all too happy just having Serenity in the same room.

" Does he like it?"

" I guess. I mean, he ain't complainin' none so yeah. Wat about…ya know…mom?" He really could care less about the woman but it seemed like the _polite_ thing to do. His head was running with a millions things he wanted to ask his sister and a million more he wanted to say.

" She's fine." Said Serenity as she got on her tip-toe to reach for a bowl in a cabinet above her. " She's at a seminar in Chicago this weekend."

" Dat's why she let ya come?" Joey stood to help her but Serenity managed to grab two bowls and set them down at the table before he even moved two steps.

" She doesn't know I'm even here." There were very few similarities between the Wheeler siblings, but with Serenity's mega-watt smile, there was no denying their relation.

" Rini?! Are ya serious? Mom's gonna have a fit when she finds out ya came ova! I so don't wanna hear her moanin' and groanin' bout how I kidnapped ya or brainwashed ya or wateva otha excuse she can come up wit!?"

" Joey, _relax_. She thinks I'm at Becca's place for the weekend and that's only two towns away. So if anything, Becca'll give me a call and I'll be there before mom even gets off the plane." Serenity smiled triumphantly, pouring beef stew into the bowls. "Which reminds me, this is my cell, you can call me anytime now." With her free hand, Serenity reached into her shirt pocket and placed a pink piece of paper on the table

" I don't like it…" Joey trailed off, pocketing the paper and looking at his sister. There was a hurt look in her eye. She was still holding a laden and biting her lip." But if gettin' ta be wit my sista means gettin' in trouble, den Trouble's mah middle name."

" Good!" Serenity put the laden away near the stove and took a seat across from her brother. Grabbing her spoon, she smiled and said " Now let's eat."

* * *

Serenity snuggled deeply into the couch while Joey padded the floor near her feet with extra sheets and pillows. She let out a soft yawn and asked, " So what are you going as?"

They'd spent the afternoon and better part of the evening chatting away, bringing each other up to date with everything; from school and friends to Serenity's neighbor's dog peeing on their mother's flowers.

" Huh?" Joey groped in the dark for the last pillow only to have Serenity hand him her own.

" Duke's party." She yawned once more, this time longer and louder.

" Oh, I ain't goin' " Joey laid back, his hands under his head, looking up at the dark ceiling. _I didn't do my homework… Oh well._

" What, why not?!" Serenity was now leaning over the couch, her hair falling into Joey's face.

" I don't wanna go.'

" Why?! You get to dress up, dance, and eat _God knows_ how much candy! Why not?" Joey shrugged then mumbled something incoherently. " What?"

" I said, I ain't got a costume."

" _Seriously_? That's it? Jeez Joey…" Serenity laid back onto the couch with a sigh, no longer tired. " We can think of something..." She had no clue, her own costume a last minute choice and well hidden.

Joey on the other hand, had no real interest in going_. Everyone's got someone, I'll be da…fifth…seventh wheel. Serenity'll be too busy catchin' up wit people…even Yuug got dat weird girl from gym, always eyein' him, trippin' on him…poor Yuug…_

" Joey, hello?"

" Huh?"

" Hermes Joey, I said what about Hermes?"

" Hermes? Ya mean da guy who eats his own wings?"

" What? No. He's the messenger to the Gods, and God of travel. We're reading about him in my English class. All you'd need is some sandals and a hat."

" Eh, pass. Wat about…Zeus? Ain't he like da king of Gods? Got lightnin' bolts and a killer beard."

" Joey please, you don't even have facial hair!" Serenity leaned over and swiped at her brother's chin. Joey swatted her hand away.

" Hey! I've got a lovely ol' beard comin' in!" Joey scratched at his nonexistent beard.

" _What_…**ever**." She laughed. " Oh wait!" She sat up and stretched over the side of the couch, reaching for her pink messenger bag and pulling out a thick textbook. " I brought my book, we can go through and find someone. Could you turn on a light?"

Begrudgingly, Joey stood, letting his sock clad feet drag on the floor till he reached the light switch. Serenity sat upright on the couch, having moved her blanket aside, leafing through the book.

" What about Poseidon?" Joey made a face like he just sucked on a lemon.

" Isn't he a mermaid?"

" Fine, ummm….Apollo? He'd be real simple, a robe and a maybe a gold bracelet."

" Lemme see." Joey walked over to his sister and looked down at the page. "Apollo, God of light and da sun; truth and prophecy…blah blah blah….hey wait, wat bout dis?"

" Right. Cause you'd _so _go dressed like that."

" Well, think about it Rini, it's a masquerade, nobody's 'spose ta kno ya. Wat better way dan goin' as dat?"

" _Hmm_." Serenity's eyes fell on her brother, looking him up and down, searching for a possibility in the matter. " You are kind of scrawny."

" Hey, girls happen to like da skinny-man look."

" Must be those anorexic ones…Well, your hair's pretty long too…maybe if we put it back?"

" Bet I can get Mrs. Tsuko help out wit da digs."

" Yeah, I think this might actually work. Just make sure to get home from school earlier tomorrow, I'll work on finding a mask and accessories. Now go turn off the lights, I'm sleepy."

Joey smiled and padded across the room again, switching the lights off. As he made his way back, he watched Serenity trying to find a comfortable position while covering herself with the blanket.

" I got it." He walked over and took hold of the blanket.

" Are you going to tuck me in Joe? I'm _sixteen. _"

" So, ya still mah lil sis." Joey wrapped the blanket around Serenity, tucking in the sides and fluffing her pillow. She giggled, closing her eyes.

" Love you Joey."

" Love ya too Serenity. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**AN2**: I'll give anyone a cookie if ya can figure out what Joey was alluding to with Hermes ^_^


	13. ShinDing

Disclaimer: Been through this before, don't own

Warning: none?

* * *

" So I'll drive?" Tristan stood in front of Yugi, Ryou and Malik. School had let out about twenty minutes ago and everyone else had left for the night's preparations.

" I'll be last then, I live the closest to Duke's. Bakura's spending the night so he'll be there too."

" Speaking of which, where is my dysfunctional twin?"

Malik shrugged. " He said our costumes were to be perfect and I could not see them till 'it was time'."

" I don't like the sound of that."

" Neither do I…maybe I should..,"

" Hey guys!" Joey bounded down the stairs towards the small cluster of boys.

" Joey, about time. We were going over pick up schedules. You'll be after Yugi."

" Huh? Where we goin'?"

" Duke's party…_duh_."

" Oh…I'm…uhh…I'm not goin'"

" Why not?!" Yugi practically yelled. ' Uh, sorry. Just, I'm really excited and well, Joey you should come!" The small boy smiled brightly at his friend.

" Ah Yuug, I can't go…I…"

" Can't find your dog suit Wheeler? The poor puppy can't attend the ball?" Everyone's attention was cast back towards the entrance where Kaiba stood, cell phone in hand, smirking.

" Anyone ever tell ya, ya _nosey as fuck _Kaiba?" The brunette shrugged and continued walking down the stairs, talking into his phone to who ever was on the other line. Joey turned his attention to his little friend, un-phased. " Dad and me gotta visit Aunt Tammi. She caught da flu and ya kno, wit uncle…_Ted_ out of da country, we don't want her ta be alone." He smiled a sloppy grin praying to all Gods that they'd buy it.

" _Right…_"

" Yea well, I gotta go before I'm late. Have fun at Duke's Shin-dig." Joey ran down the street before turning around and yelling. " Ayo Kaiba! _**YOU SUCK!"**_

Kaiba responded by flipping him the bird.

" Are we in the shadow realm?" Ryou's head shot up.

" Why would you say that Tristan?"

" Because I think I just saw Kaiba _smile_."

* * *

" Mokuba, I'm heading out. Try and not stay up." Seto called out, closing his bedroom door. He checked his watch and knew he should have left sooner.

" You mean you're not going!?" Mokuba cried. He was lying on his bedroom floor, pretending to do homework; the DS well hidden underneath 'The Anatomy of Worms'.

" Not going where?"

Mokuba's only response was rolling over onto his back, staring up at his brother standing at the door. The younger Kaiba sighed. " Mokuba?"

" You realize…you have no life?" Sitting up, Mokuba pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Kaiba who caught it effortlessly. It was an invitation in the shape of a mask.

" Oh you can't be serious…I've got better things to do than play dress up with Devlin and the rest of the retard populous."

" Really?" Mokuba huffed. He stood up, dusting the imaginary dirt off his clothes and went to his desk, switching a light on. "I mean, seriously, when's the last time you did anything that didn't involve me or the board of directors?" Kaiba snorted, causing Mokuba to give him a dirty look. " Dude, you're fucking sad."

" Okay, I'm leaving, I get enough harassment from Joey, I don't need anymore from a fucking preteen."

" Whoa! Did you just refer to Joey as…JOEY?!?! Where was I when hell froze over?!"

" Ha Ha. I'm going to work, clean your room." The elder turned away, walking out till he heard Mokuba's exasperated voice come from behind him. His younger brother now stood just under his chin. He was wearing his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his face, making it easier to establish eye contact.

" Dude, I'm sorry okay? I just want you to go out and have some fun for once." Mokuba stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his head so he had to look at Kaiba from the corner of his eye. " Go for me. Have a good time…" Seto gave him a skeptical look. " Or at least make fun of people. Anything that'll get you away from work."

Kaiba sighed. " Mokuba, you do realize that it's a Masquerade." Mokuba's face light up like a Christmas tree.

" Is that a yes?"

" No, it's more like stating the obvious. I don't have a costume."

" Don't worry, I've got just the thing!" and Mokuba ran back into his room. Reluctantly, Kaiba followed suit.

" You had this planned all along…didn't you?"

" Something like that." was the muffled response. Mokuba was now submerged inside his closet.

" Lovely."

Having nothing better to do while waiting for Mokuba to produce whatever it was he was bringing out, Kaiba looked around the room. What a mess. He can't keep this place clean for two minutes. Looking back to where Mokuba had disappeared to, he saw clothes and shoes being throw about unceremoniously making him Kaiba smile. Make that two seconds. He then brought his attention to under Mokuba's bed, a source of much disarray. There, something caught his eye. It was a small and reflected the light in the room.

" Found it!" Kaiba jerked his head back to his sibling, completely forgetting the mystery object.

" What in the name of ?"

" I made it myself." The thirteen year old beamed.

" So that's where my leather has gone?"

" …yeah…" He trailed off to look up at the clock. " Hurry up, the party started a half a hour ago!"

* * *

" Hey Ms. T, have ya seen..." Dani wasn't able to finish her inquiry as her face met someone's crotch. " Joey?"

" Hey Dan…Ahhhhh! Ms. T! Ease up on da pins! "

" Come now Joseph, one more stitch and I'm done."

" I have more pricks in my AASSSH!!!" The blond jumped up, clutching his rear, causing Dani to fall on the floor.

" Watch your language Mr. Wheeler." The elderly woman scolded, wagging a needle around menacingly. " Are you all right Danielle?"

The little girl nodded her head dumbly. Her gazed fixated on Joey and what he was wearing. _No way…_

" Well Joey, it was your idea after all." A red head emerged from the other with a few items Joey deemed suspicious.

" Yea but... Serenity, is dat glitter?!?!?"

" Uh-huh. The final touch."

" Nuh-uh!" Childishly the blond crossed his arms and pouted. " Dis da last straw, I ain't wearin' no glitter! Bad enough ya got some of this gunk on my face!" Dani could only watch in disbelief, doubting anyone knew she was even in the room anymore.

" Oh come on! It'll amplify your image!" Joey's younger sibling began to advance and before he could move any further, a small body cornered him. "Thanks Dani." Serenity smiled at the younger girl whose cheeks burned red.

" There, all done." Turning around, Joey saw his sister recapping the jar of shimmering silver.

" No way!" Wailed the only male present in the room, though some might think differently.

" Oh sweetie, if I were only thirty years younger..." There was a lustful glint in Tsuko's eyes that just disturbed everyone in the room, save Dani who was too young to catch on.

" Um, yeah, I'm gonna get ready. Kay?" and without giving a chance to reply, Serenity scampered out the room.

* * *

" Where the hell is he? This is his party for crap's sakes! " Tristan Taylor ranted as he swam along the hordes of disguised teenagers.

The ballroom was enormous but did not stop it from overflowing with sprites, spirits, sorcerers, demi-gods, demons, dragons, and the occasional nun. Lamps hanging precariously from the ceiling dimly lit the place; satin sheets covering them cast a seductive glow. Black lights, skittering skeletons, and silk spider webs strung about brought out a darker feeling. Serving tables were extremely lavished with gourmet foods, delicious drinks, and candy of every shape and size.

" TRISTAN!!!!" He jerked his head towards the voice that called out and was greeted with the sight of a Pharaoh, his slave, a Maharaja, and a belly-dancer.

The Pharaoh wore a shimmering gold headdress that concealed two thirds of his face, revealing only his lips and chin, crimson eyes burning brightly in the weak light. Matching ankh earrings dangled from either ear, inches from his shoulder. He wore flowing white linen with gold hems covering his lithe form till just above his knees; the golden sandals reached just under.

Next to him stood a pale figure in a simple skirt of linen and a gold belt to keep it in place. A gold band wrapped around his left arm, matching one the Pharaoh had on. He too wore golden sandals but his mask was much less elaborate. It was an ornate gold-crusted sash around just his brown eyes, his ivory white hair encircling his soft features down to his bareback.

Standing opposite of Egyptians was the ghostly white Maharaja. He was clad in an opened red and gold silk vest that reached his knees. What he lacked in skin tone was more than made up in muscle definition. His shock of white hair was much shorter than the slave's and stuck out at all angles. He wore trousers of silk that clung loosely to his hips and on top of his head was a ruby encrusted turban that matched a jeweled red mask. Though the figure draped over him was what really caught Tristan's eye.

Creamy sugar brown skin and amethyst eyes were held behind a velvet mask and lavender veil. A second skin, for it was truly that tightly wound around the chest, the only part it was covering, of lavender and royal purple. The lavender encompassed the chest while the royal purple acted as a second layering leaving more lavender material to become loose fitting sleeves that ended tightly around the wrist. Placed precariously at the hips was a silver coin belt and underneath, lavender sheer silk bottom of a true belly dancer.

" Tristan, hello!!!" The bouncing thing below him yelled. Snapping out of his gaze, Tristan looked down at a funny sight. It was Yugi, well at least it was the right height to be Yugi. He tilted his head to the side to stare at the creature below him. It had black helmet-shaped hairstyle with blonde tips and wore a simple black jacket with spandex leggings. The black mask it wore was rounded out so that it would look like a pair of bifocals.

" Yug, whadya supposed be?" The smaller boy smiled.

" Egna, from the _Incredibles._"

" Oh! Wait, yea, I see it!"

" Nice gun Tristan." The boy turned round to see a dynamic pair. First was the shorter of the two who wore a white mask. It contrasted beautifully with her blue eyes. She wore a black linen gown that reached mid-thigh, slit on either side with a plunging neckline into her ample bosom. There was a thick white cord wrapped around her waist that Mai kept toying with.

The blond wore Tea's complete opposite. She wore a white linen gown, off the shoulders, with a slit only on the right side. There was a thick black cord wrapped around her waist. Good and Evil.

" Thanks Mai. But have any of you seen Duke?" A round of shakes and "No" was heard to the spiked brunette's dismay.

" I'm sure dice boy is planning his entrance, we all know how exaggerated that drama queen can be." At Rajah Bakura's somewhat reassuring words, Tristan sighed.

" You're probably..." but before he could finish, the lights went out. A round of gasps and cries of surprise filled the ballroom. It was pitch black and some costumes were rather suggestive to things that go bump in the night. " Da hell?"

A spotlight appeared at the top of the spiral staircases at the entrance of the ballroom. The light was directed to the now creaking and slowly opening doors. Fog began to ooze forth from the cracks. It also came from somewhere else as the guests' feet became interwoven with the dry chill. The music that had been playing died out and from far off somewhere, an organ played an eerie rendition of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

When the doors fully opened, nothing was there. Or at least that was the first impression. Upon further inspection, a shadow had formed in the opening. It stood, hunched over so that the hood revealed nothing but a voice. " I see you all have made it past the spooks. Very well done mortals."

A chill and a shiver could be seen coming off everyone present. Save a soul clad in leather who merely scoffed " Pathetic".

" Though my friends, the night is yet to be over. The ghouls have yet to arrive and cause havoc. Do not fret, _they shall_." At that, the doors behind the shadow slammed shut with the sound of a lock being latched reverberating off the walls. " But until then..." The shadow stood straight and revealed himself. " Have fun!" It was Duke Devlin in all his glory, as he only wore the cloak and skin-tight leather pants and as soon as he appeared, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. The music resumed to play its happy upbeat sound and the guests marveled for only a few seconds.

" Now where'd he go?" Tristan sighed but decided to forget him for now and just have fun. This of course was the complete opposite of what the man clad in leather thought.

He stood, scowling at anyone who came near. Not that much would know for all that could be seen of his face were his lips and even those who did, couldn't have possibly known who it was. _This costume is quite the attraction, if a bit disturbing. What could have given Mokuba the idea for all this?_

* * *

" Mokuba, what the hell am I supposed to be?"

" Hang on a minute, I gotta find the wings."

" Wings?" Kaiba frowned, looking at his reflection in Mokuba's mirror. _Should I praise him for such elaborate endeavors or worry?_

" Put this on, I'll attach the wings." Kaiba took what Mokuba handed him and blanched.

" Fuck me."

" No, I don't do incest." Stated the younger boy, looping the belts that attached the wings to Kaiba's costume.

" Mokuba, this can't be what I think it is…"

" Well," Mokuba sighed as he looped the last notch, " if you went as Blue Eyes, it'd be way too obvious."

* * *

" At least he was right about that." Kaiba muttered.

He'd made it to the party and took resident in the far off corner where no one seemed to bother him. _I should go to work_… He spared a glance at his boots. _In this?_

" Dude! Do you see that!?!"

" My God she's beautiful!"

" Oh wow…who is that?"

" Ah man you weren't kidding."

" Who could that be?"

" Does she go to school with us?"

" Oh my god, do you see her!"

" What...Oh, wow. Who is that?"

Kaiba pretended to ignore all the excited voices. _Devlin, do us all a favor and die_. But despite his thoughts, Kaiba looked on in the direction where all the murmuring voices collected to see. One look and he was fully frozen, completely captivated by her beauty.


	14. Come Closer Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer**: Don't YGO...although I finally sat down & watched the entire Abridged version & totally wish I came up with HALF those jokes.

**Warning**: Cross-dressing boys & Cussin'

**AN**: Yes, I finally changed the title of this story to something much more appropriate and it only took me 14 chapters. lol

* * *

She couldn't believe just how much attention she had attracted. At first she panicked, afraid her ruse was discovered before it even started but three vampires and a witch later, she knew her plan was working. _Got no clue who's unda here._

She wore a pale blue dress of silk with the fabric wrapping around her neck, draping heavily over her chest, alluding to breasts. Her arms and back were exposed till just above her hips where the dress tightened, giving her a definite shape in the otherwise free flowing gown. Her mask consisted of two white wings, tinted the same shade of blue as the gown, her amber eyes burning through. She wore an arm bracelet of spiraled silver that led into pearls. Her shimmering blonde hair was spun into a bun with bits of blue lace.

Spying a Cyborg Warrior she smiled and approached the group of friends. _I wonda…. _

" Hello." A delicately soft voice, practiced only hours ago, came from glittering lips. It took a moment for anyone in Yugi's circle to even notice.

" _Hello gorgeous_. I'm Ma... I mean all that is good. Who may you be suga?"

" I'm Aphrodite." replied the soft spoken beauty. One would think she was shy but her smile said something different.

" Really, I know a little somethin' bout Aphrodite." Tristan announced as he appeared at her side with his chest puffed out like a rooster. He boldly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, " She's the German Goddess of _sex_."

If only friends didn't let stupid friends speak.

" Try Greek." Aphrodite attempted through fits of hushed giggles. She'd give herself away if she laughed any harder. " Of love and beauty."

" Well excuse us, this is my favorite song." Malik pulled his Rajah away.

" Yes, Mai…Let's _DANCE_." Although Tea was not as excited to dance with her lover as Malik. Thankfully enough for Mai's physical wellbeing, Tea missed her whisper, "Call me".

" Uh, Yami?" The pharaoh turned to his slave and smiled.

" Why yes of course." And the two excused themselves as well.

" So how..." before he could finish, Tristan was interrupted by another mysterious voice.

" Hello there." The three that remained looked up to see yet another goddess.

She wore a strapless red wine ballroom gown suffocated her upper body but puffed out into smooth layers down to the floor. Curly raven locks were held back loosely by a clip and a diamond tiara adorned her head. She wore a black satin sash across her torso that matched her mask, contrasting drastically with her startling green eyes.

She stood twisting a curl with a gloved finger and asked. " May I have this dance?" Almost immediately, Tristan's arm slipped off Aphrodite and took hold of Duchess' hand.

" _Talk about rude_."

" I'm sorry, he has his moments." Yugi shrugged. " Um, I'd hate to leave such a pretty lady alone but I gotta go. _Bad_."

Aphrodite looked down at the small boy and smiled. _Smooth move Yuug._ " It's okay." Yugi only nodded before running off. _Wat now?_

Aphrodite started looking around for someone to fool or something do. She took in the masses of disguised teens; from monsters and beasts to princesses and kings to duel monsters and things, they were all there. Most currently dancing to some far off beat of a song she could not recall while the rest mingled by the black tables set out. Her eyes finally fell on the farthest table away and her face lit up. _CANDY!!!_

She quickly advanced on the table fully loaded with mouth-watering treats. She had already forgotten that she wore heels and was not quite conscious of _not _stepping onto her dress. She stumbled and wobbled, feeling the thin fabric tug at her skin. Luckily, she managed to catch herself in mid fall with one leg in the air and arms spread out. Thinking no one saw her, she corrected herself and continued on, if a bit slower this time.

Eying her favorite piece of candy, she reached out to grab it but as if on cue, a voice interrupted her, " And who, if I may be so bold to ask, are you supposed to be?"

She took her candy and without looking answered, " Ever heard of Aphrodite?"

" Of course, but never believed the pleasure of witnessing her beauty with my own eyes." _Smoother than a baby's butt, dis guy's good._ Not being able to resist the alluring voice, she turned to look for it's owner.

He was leaning on the wall near the table, head tilted just enough so she would be in his direct line of sight. He was tall and muscular, if a bit thin, in a leather outfit so tight, it hardly left anything to the imagination. Straps went all down his arms till his fingerless gloves, matching those going down his knee-high boots. Black spikes came out of either one of his shoulders as well as his footwear; they complimented wings. He wore an oversized buckle with an equally oversized belt that lied upon his hips haphazardly and what was on the buckle, really caught Aphrodite's eye.

It was the head of a roaring Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

" See something you like?" Aphrodite was jarred from her mental drooling, realizing the exact spot she had been staring at.

" Umm…and what are you supposed to be?" She already had a good idea; the mask confirmed it. Covering almost his entire face, it only left his pale red lips exposed. On either side of his lips, was a dragon fang. The area where Aphrodite guessed was the nose, jutted out in a sharp angle and continued to from a dragon's mouth. Three smaller spikes lined either side of his face and the eyes holes of the mask were lined red, matching the man's red eyes. _Contacts?_

" A Red-Eyes." Kaiba casually replied.

" Oh."

" Don't like? _Me neither_." Aphrodite bit her tongue.

" No, I like it_...a little_." She ate the rest of her candy to have an excuse to be quiet. The dragon had long since stood up and was merely observing her now. _She seems very familiar, even the way she chews...which in no way makes me sound the _least_ bit psychotic…_

" Want to dance?" Her soft voice broke Kaiba's concentration. "Mr. Brightside" was now playing and Aphrodite was eager to dance to it but felt much more awkward dancing in a dress by herself than with the other man. Kaiba nodded and took her hand in his own.

Bumping into a couple of people and a few monsters, they finally found a spot to give the dragon's wings space without poking someone's eye out. Aphrodite's hips at once picked up the steady rhythm and began swaying in time with the beat. Raising her arms and throwing her head sideways, she lip-synced.

"_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_"

As much as Kaiba was known to be a ruthless, heartless, devious, cold-calculating man, he couldn't help but return Aphrodite's smiles. It was obvious she loved the song and was completely lost in it.

"_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_"

The odd couple's bodies became closer and closer as more and more stepped on the dance floor. Kaiba took this opportunity to casually place his hands on either side of Aphrodite's hips. The Goddess of Love blushed profusely and bit down on her tongue to avoid yelling from the sneaky course of action.

"_Now they're going to bed_

_Now my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress, now_

_Let. Me. Go_"

_I don't believe I've seen her in school; not that I pay much mind to the populous. Hopefully she isn't too good of a _friend_ to Devlin. I'd hate to have been intrigued by sloppy seconds._ He smirked when their eyes met for brief moment.

"_'Cause I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_"

_I've seen those eyes before_..._the mutt I think has brown..._ _and even in the company of someone of a polar opposite, he of all people, comes to mind. _A smile traced Kaiba's lips when images of Joey in drag appeared in his mind_. I wonder why he didn't come? He's usually gun-ho about any and all outings involving the geek squad. Haven't heard his loud-mouth all night._

"_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

Open up my eager eyes

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_"

_He's hot..no…wait! No he is not! I am not thinkin' such things about a dude of da same sex as_…Aphrodite felt Red-Eyes' hands on her skin_. Yes da hell he is! But who is he? Does he go ta school wit me? He sounds really familiar. Sorta like Kaiba when he ain't mad at me or…Kaiba? _She took another look into the other's eyes and smiled.

"_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_"

_Ain't no way Kaiba dis smooth wit da ladies_. _He probably waves his money around sayin' 'oooh, look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba, richest prick in da world. Date me or you're fired'_

Aphrodite knew she couldn't laugh but snorting wasn't against the rules. _Wait till midnight when dis guy finds out_.

When the song began to fade and another blended in, Aphrodite felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found a rather dashing pirate bowing before her.

" May I have this dance?" She looked back at Red-Eyes who was fighting to keep a frown off his face.

" Who am I to keep you?" Kaiba bowed and slipped away, disappearing into the crowd almost instantly. Aphrodite pouted but nonetheless joined the pirate. _His lost anyway._

So it happened, throughout the night, that Aphrodite was asked to dance by almost everyone at the ball, even Tristan. Her feet were killing her, her hips ached from swaying, and her throat was scratchy from using the falsetto. After twirling around with about the third mummy, she managed to slip away from the dance floor and scurried away to a rest area. Finding the first armchair, she unceremoniously flopped onto it.

A rather large white rabbit walked by.

_She said tail and fluffy ears?_ Despite the blisters sure to have formed on her feet, Aphrodite followed the white rabbit. Before it could enter the bathrooms, she pulled its tail. " Serenity, dat's da lamest costume I've eva seen!" But instead of his sister's melodic voice, she was answered by a muffled, masculine hiss.

" It was da only thing I could get on such short notice!" The rabbit hopped away fuming. Aphrodite stood for a while, processing what just happened. The sounds of giggles caused her to turn around.

The petite girl wore a red leotard, matching red heels with fishnet stockings, and a dorky black bow tie around her neck. With the cuffs and bunny ears on top her auburn hair there was no doubt in Aphrodite's mind on what she was suppose to be.

" How you doin'?" Aphrodite didn't even bother masking her voice this time and the Playboy bunny laughed even harder, shaking her head as she walked away. " Aw, come on, you gonna leave me like dat? I'm Aphrodite, _me love you long time_!"

* * *

Kaiba had long since decided to leave_. I came, I saw, I danced. Mokuba should be pleased_. He was currently attempting to make his way through the masses with images of a certain goddess dancing inside his head. His brain was working overtime trying to find a face behind the mask. _I know her, I'm sure of it. _Kaiba frowned; he had ended up right where he started.

With a soft sigh he looked over at enormous clock situated high above the staircase. _Fifteen till midnight_,_ I could always wait and find out who she is… _The young CEO smiled to himself and began scrutinizing the crowd. _That's if I find her first. _

" Joey! That you?!"

Kaiba's head turned to the familiar voice. A half-naked slave was heading his way, his white hair billowing as he jogged over. Kaiba smirked. _So he found his dog suit after all. _His plan was to have Ryou run over to wherever the blonde was and sneak a peek to what exactly the 'mutt' had come dressed as. Unfortunately, Ryou stopped right in front of him and was smiling entirely too brightly for Kaiba's liking.

" Your costume is absolutely _brilliant_ Joey! You've got to show the rest." Kaiba snorted_. He thinks _I'm_ the mutt_. "Joey?"

" There you are my slave." Kaiba watched with peaked interest as Ryou's face flushed pink at the sound of the new voice. A pharaoh was making his way through the crowd to get to him.

" Oh Yami…Um…look! Joey's a Red-Eyes! Isn't it smashing?" Ryou managed to stutter nervously. The ancient Egyptian slowed his pace to take a grander at dragon-clad Kaiba. He smirked.

" I highly doubt that's Joey." Just as Kaiba was about to give a response, he caught a glimpse of blond hair and a blue dress.

" Tut's right." and without waiting for their response, Kaiba walked away onto the dance floor towards a twirl of blonde.

Once he was near enough the girl, he wrapped his arms around her. In one swift tug, he brought her to him as close as possible and away from vampire she had just been dancing with. She let out a gasp of air before he whispered into her ear. "Missed me?"

Kaiba enjoyed every single prickle of her skin underneath his fingertips.

" Might it be the other way around?" She whispered back as she swayed lightly in his arms; the current song fading into its final notes.

While on the surface Aphrodite was all silk and satin, her insides were freaking out. _Wat is dis dude's problem…wat's my problem?!…why does he smell so good and his hands…dis dress really startin' to get ta me._

" Can you blame me…" Kaiba spun Aphrodite around so the two could lock eyes. He closed any and all distance between them and whispered darkly "_for wanting you._"

Aphrodite's skin flushed with heat.

Somewhere far off by the sound system, the DJ started up a new track. The pulse pounded into everyone's ears like a steady heartbeat. It shook their insides and rumbled under their feet.

" That so?" Aphodite smirked.

" _You let me violate you._

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you."_

Kaiba's eyes widen. Never before had he heard of NIN, much less the song "Closer"; the same song that Aphrodite was now whispering along to. She reversed her position so that her bare back now faced Kaiba and her hand slithered up to the base of his neck, sending chills down his spine. The tempo picked up and she ground her hips to the beat.

" _Help me..._

_I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me..."_

Aphrodite made sure to look up into Kaiba's eyes and lick her lips.

" _The only thing that works me_,

Help me get away from myself "

Finally gaining his composure, Kaiba encircled Aphrodite's waist with his hands and followed her movements. Aphrodite spoke the next lyrics loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

" _I wanna fuck you like an animal._"

Kaiba's leather pants became increasingly tighter and Aphrodite's dips to the floor weren't helping much either.

" _I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_ "

Aphrodite spun around, looking the black dragon in the eye. She was only a few inches shorter so immersing herself in them was easy. She continued to move with the sensuality to prove her status as Goddess but couldn't deny how piercing his eyes were.

" _You get me closer to God_ "

Kaiba too was lost in her eyes and feeling daring, slid his thumbs inside her dress. He felt her tense so he leaned in and whispered. "_Aphrodite_"

" _You can have my isolation_"

" Yeah Red Eyes?"

" You can have the hate that it brings"

" The midnight's coming."

" _You can have my absence of faith,"_

" That so?"

" You can have my **everything! "**

" Yes, and I've become rather selfish."

" _Help me…_

_Tear down my reason,"_

" Oh?"

" _Help me..."_

" I'd rather not share just yet who you are underneath the mask."

" Its your sex I can smell "

So without protest, Kaiba led the goddess to the nearest doorway, away from prying eyes. She silently followed, a million things running through her mind at once. _Maybe he knows already…but if he doesn't, boy is he in for a surprise!_

The two continued on until they reached a garden. It was a full moon night where even the stars were ashamed; the tiny paradise cast under a brilliant glow. There were roses as far as the eye could see; lush and vibrant petals of red, gold, and white and in the middle of it all stood a fountain. It depicted a cherub in the arms of another, sleeping peacefully as water spilled from their cloud. Rose bushes surrounded the fountain and in turn were surrounded by a white cobblestone path.

Kaiba was much more interested in Aphrodite's awestruck expression than the pretty shrubbery. With his free hand, Kaiba caressed her face and took hold of her chin. She let out a small breath as he tilted her chin up. Their faces began loosing space between and their eyelids became heavy. Bells chimed.

" _Midnight_. Would you do the honors?"

" Hell yea…" Aphrodite bit the inside of her cheek. " I mean, _yes of course_." She smiled brightly and hesitantly reached up towards the dragon mask. Her fingers stumbled to find the back but both enjoyed the feel of her fingers through his hair. When she found her grip, she lifted the mask and the brunette stepped back.

"Holy shit, _Kaiba_!" Said boy flinched, knowing the strangled Brooklyn accent all too well.

" _Wheeler_."

* * *

**AN2**: Cliffhanger? Yes please. lol. This is my longest chapter yet!


	15. You’re My Cinderella

**Disclaimer**: Don't know what _you_ heard, but I don't own YGO (nor any song I choose to use in my fics)

**Warning**: Cussin' & Half naked boys!

* * *

Kaiba was no stranger to cross-dressing boys and he certainly was no stranger to Joseph Wheeler. However, when it came to _Joey_ _cross-dressing, _it was completely left field.

" So you like to play dress up?"

" Not as much as you like leather."

" I love what you've done with your hair."

" Can you even breathe in dat?"

" Is that lip gloss I see shimmering?"

" At least I ain't da one lookin' like I walked outta S&M shop."

" Should I even ask why you would know that?"

" Suck it Kaiba." Joey smiled, wider than Kaiba had ever seen before. It made him uncomfortably glad to be on the receiving end. " Man, my feet are killin' me!"

Joey threw up his arms in exasperation. He'd been ignoring the pain since he'd stepped out and the cobblestone was beginning to ebb into the realm of excruciating. Seeking out the nearest bench he sat down to remove his heels. Kaiba watched with bemused interest as Joey struggled with the straps.

" Idiot." Because Kaiba mumbled, Joey had to ask.

" Wah?"

" _Nothing."_ And looked away. The stars in the sky became all of a sudden a focal fascination for Seto Kaiba. Undeterred, Joey continued in his quest to free his feet from the feminine shackles. Once they were off, he wiggled his toes in a semblance of freedom.

" So, da last I checked," Joey began, finally removing his mask, " ya jet was Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon shaped." Kaiba looked back at the blond.

" Blame Mokuba, it was all his idea."

" So he told ya ta go to da party, dress like Red-Eyes, and dance wit a dude in a dress? "

"You got the first two."

" I was da added bonus."

" Hardly_._" Admittedly, Kaiba very much enjoyed his time with _Aphrodite _but would never say it out loud, especially not to Joey.

"Admit it Kaiba, you wanted to get into Aphrodite panties." Kaiba bite back the bark of laughter threatening to explode from him and instead answered.

" If I remember correctly, you were the one practically _molesting _me."

" Molestin'?!?! You were da one _eye-fuckin' _me da whole time!"

" Eye-fucking? Wheeler, where the fuck do you come up with this shit?"

" Oh my virgin ears!" Joey made a show of covering his ears, closing his eyes and turning away.

" With the way you were moving, there's nothing remotely_ virginal_ about you." Joey's eyes burst open, catching Kaiba's devilish grin.

" Should I take dat as a compliment?" Kaiba shrugged.

" Your choice."

" Heh, you weren't so bad either Moneybags." Kaiba clicked his tongue in response and looked away. Silence rang for about two minutes before Joey yawned.

" Is the Goddess bored?"

" Nah, I'm…" another yawn, " m'really tired." Joey stretched his arms out, yawning once more. " All dat danc…" Kaiba's cell went off interrupting him. Joey took it as a sign to just lay down on the bench.

" **What**." Kaiba listened in on the other line a little less than pissed off that it was one of his 'incompetent employees' but at the same time relieved; he wasn't sure how long he could continue interacting with Joey before he'd say something he'd regret. " Just re-route the files to my mainframe and I'll take care of it. Even if it's what _I pay you for_." Kaiba snapped his cell phone shut and looked over at the blond.

Joey was laid out awkwardly on the bench, one leg folded and the other dangling off the side with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his head to the side. Kaiba approached with the intention of whispering an insult or two into the boy's ear but thought to get a better look when he stood right over him. Under the bright moonlight he could make out every single detail of Joey's face, which under normal circumstances were usually hidden underneath a mangle of gold or blurred by perpetual yammering. Joey's hair had maintained most of its original styling with stray strands clinging to his face like drowning men to a ship. His eyebrows were actually a shade darker and there were soft creases around the corners of either eye. The makeup he'd been weaseled into wearing was now fading off and left his skin with a faint glimmer. The fact that he was already lightly snoring made Kaiba chuckle a bit. _Idiot._

" Mutt, it's rude to fall asleep in front of company." Joey frowned in his sleep and opened an eye to see the brunette looming over him.

" Kaiba?"

" I'm leaving Wheeler, the least you can do is bid me farewell."

" Oh…don't..." Joey yawned, " Okay. It was fun Kaiba." He closed his eye again, not really taking into account what he just said.

" Yes, it was _interesting._ Good night." And Kaiba honestly meant it.

* * *

" You're not understanding."

" I'm not _understanding?!?! _You're the one who's not understanding!"

" Calm down for Ra's sake."

" I am calm, I said no and no means no. I sound like a bloody public service announcement! Just leave me alone!"

" Ry.."

" No, I don't want to hear it! How is this going to work if you don't respect my wishes."

" I've had plenty of wishes you've all but demolished."

" Don't be a such a child."

" Child? I'm not the one squealing like a little girl at a simple touch."

" _SHUT UP_! Go away! Leave me the FUCK alone!"

" How dare you…"

It was the sound of skin against skin that woke Joey up. The voices were familiar but far off and in his sleep he managed to ignore them until now.

" Sod off ya wanker!" Flapping sandals became louder and louder as Joey rubbed his eyes. From a twist of vines on the right of the fountain, a distressed ghost of a boy came through, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes.

" Ryou?" The crying boy jumped at his name and looked over. For a moment, the two just stared. Joey half-awake, still lying on the bench; Ryou's tears and emotional turmoil temporarily forgotten.

" Joey? What are you doing?" and as an afterthought " What are you wearing?"

The questions didn't register properly for a few seconds so more staring was in order until Joey finally said. " Kaiba, he…we came out for da masks. Whose da wanker?"

" Kaiba?" Ryou looked around the garden for a disgruntle CEO in a gravity-deifying trench coat but only found roses and glorified lawn ornaments.

" He left."

" Oh. Is that why your dress is torn?"

" Huh?" Joey looked down at his gown and sure enough there was a rather noticeable tear down his chest, exposing his skin to the cold night air. It was at that moment Joey realized it may have not been the best idea to fall asleep outside in the middle of fall on a bench with no back support whatsoever. "Nah, um…are you cryin?"

" No!" Ryou snapped, turning around so Joey wouldn't see him attempt to dry his face. It was proving rather unsuccessful as he had nothing other than his own hands to wipe away tearstains. Upon hearing the sounds of something tearing, he turned around to find Joey right in front of him with his dress now a lopsided toga. Ryou was maybe a centimeter shorter but at the moment felt several feet smaller.

" Here, use dis." The blond handed Ryou a considerable amount of fabric.

" Um…thank you." He looked at it for about two seconds before he got the clue. " Um, sorry about...waking you?"

" S'fine, but ya know, kinda cold and stuff…" Joey trailed off, rubbing his hands over his bare arms, trying to keep the chill at bay.

" Maybe we should go inside then?"

" Sounds good." Joey smiled and wrapped one arm around the other boy, more for warmth than the friendly gesture, but all the same caused the Brit to blush. Ryou's mind was awash in a million shores of thought, mainly that of why Joey was wearing a torn dress. And then it clicked.

" _You _were Aphrodite! My God Joey, _you were gorgeous! _"

" Why thank ya." Joey grinned, looking like a five year old trapped in a seventeen year old body. Now fully awake, he could give Ryou his full attention and notice the puffy red mark on his cheek. " Who did dat?!?!"

Ryou didn't immediately know to what Joey was referring to but remembered the burning sensation on his cheek. Even if it was too late to hide, he covered the cheek with a hand. "This…it's nothing."

" Dat's not wat I asked. Someone lay a hand on ya?"

" Not necessarily, Yami and I, well, we got into one of our arguments and…"

" Whoa! Wait, Yami hit ya?!?!"

" Joey please, not like that. We were just having a…_misunderstanding. _Lately…"

" So dis happens a lot? You been lettin' Yami get away wit hittin' ya and not tellin'…"

" Joey no!_ No, no, no, no_, this was a _one-time_ thing. He was a little drunk, Duke gave us the keys to his liquor cabinet and well, Yami is somewhat of an aggressive drinker and well…"

" Listen ta me Ryou," Joey wagged his finger in his friend's face like a father scolding his son for breaking his mother's good china, " if Yami's goin' round hurtin' ya, you better believe I'll kick his ass! He ain't allowed beatin' rights on anyone I care bout unless it's at duel monsters."

" _Joey please_…it's not like that at all. It's just lately…we've been…disagreeing a lot. He'd never physically hurt me. Honest." Joey gave Ryou a skeptical look. Yes it was strange that Yami, ancient Egyptian pharaoh and king of games, would be hurting his boyfriend but Joey caught the tail end of a full-blown shouting match that could prove otherwise. " But thank you_. _I really appreciate your concern."

Joey frowned and stared at Ryou, trying to find a nervous twitch or any other flicker of dishonesty but found none. " Ok. Fine. Now let's get back inside before we both can't feel our nipples anymore." As emotionally wrecked as Ryou was at the moment, he couldn't help but laugh at Joey's sense of humor.

" By da way, where's everybody else?"

" They've all gone upstairs to have drinks with Duke."

" Sounds…fun?"

" Doesn't it? I personally want to go home."

" Mind if I bum a ride den?"

" Don't you want to show off your lovely disguise? You had Tristan drooling rather profusely."

" Tristan'll drool at anythin' wit legs." The two shared a laugh at how true the statement was. " Is Yugi wit dem?"

" No, I'm afraid Yugi fell asleep in the middle of his dance with Tea and is now in one of Duke's spare rooms."

" Den I'll jus ride wit ya. I don't wanna be odd man out and I'm sorta sleepy myself."

That's when it dawned on Ryou. Besides Yugi, who was always busy doing schoolwork to care, Joey was the only one in their circle of friends who was **not** in a relationship. He was always there, much like background noise for a park scene in a film but at the end of the day, most of them didn't pay much attention. _We're all too busy snogging_.

" Yeah, okay."

It wasn't long before the two half-naked teens were inside the warmth and comfort of Ryou's beat up sedan. Joey had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the seat but car owner was thankful enough. He was too busy trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. _I've had a long night….I shall never go to a Halloween masquerade half naked ever again. I'll try for something more elaborate…like an Eskimo or mummy. Something with excessive layering of clothing._

Too soon in Ryou's opinion had they arrived at Joey's address only to have him still asleep. "Joey, wake up." Ryou shook the other's shoulders. " Joey…must I carry you? I don't believe we'd make it farther than outside the car." Ryou stated flatly when he parked the car in front of Joey's apartment.

" Nah…" Joey finally stirred from his slumber. "We're good." He fumbled for the door handle, missing the first three times and when he opened the door, almost fell onto the dirty pavement.

Already unbuckling his seatbelt Ryou asked, " Sure you won't need any assistance?" Joey waved his hand dismissively.

" I'm good. Thanks Ryou, see ya later."

" Right-o. Night Joey." The Brit gave a wave and drove away.

Before Joey began the trek up the stairs to his apartment, he removed his shoes. The aches and pains of swinging his hips and pounding his feet were really starting to kick in. _I'll never dress like a hot girl ever again._

When he reached his door, Joey leaned on it, smiling. There was one name ringing in his ears and swimming in his thoughts. _Kaiba. Still can't believe he went as a Red-Eyes._

The door swung open; Joey fell into someone's arms." Well if it isn't Cinderella? "

His heart sank and his skin went cold. " Didn't your Godmother tell you it was midnight or bust?" The smell of whiskey entered his nostrils as he was twisted around. The same arms that caught him now wound around his waist. " Your dress is all ripped."

" Dad?" Joey knew better but hope always won out in the battle against his greatest fear. He let out a strangled cry when Martin's teeth sank into his neck.

" Now, now…_hush_." The overwhelming scent of alcohol burned the inside of Joey's throat as Martin continued to whisper. " You're my Cinderella." Hands that weren't his, trailed down Joey's body and groped underneath his dress.

" Now Joseph, be a good boy and bend over."


	16. Lean In For A Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO

**Special Note**: This chapter is dedicated to a very special reader/reviewer. They've been with this story since day one of ''Locker 313'' & finally, the chapter they've been waiting for almost three years! pennypigeon, thanks oodles & oodles, hope you enjoy. This one's for you ^_-

**AN**: There's some French in here

* * *

" But suga baby…"

" Don't you 'suga baby' me!"

" Listen, all I'm sayin'…"

" Nope, don't want to hear it. Lies, lies, lies…all lies Mai Valentine."

It was Monday morning, two days since Duke's Halloween party, and Tea was still gartering ill will towards her girlfriend for 'making eyes' at Aphrodite. Tristan had been watching the pair argue since they stepped inside the classroom and was about to laugh when he felt a hard kick to his shin.

" You were pretty hands on yourself." It was Duke, doubling back to sit next to Tea instead of him. " German goddess of sex? Honestly Taylor, what can you possibly say in your defense other than you're a complete idiot."

" You heard that?"

Homeroom would start in about two minutes and no one was really too excited to start the day. Not even Mr. Oliver who sat at his desk looking over his lesson plans for the week and wishing for a better cup of coffee.

" By the way Malik, I wanted to ask you but it kept slipping my mind, where did you find such a lovely costume?" The Egyptian boy in question smiled contemptuously and leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear. The British fellow frowned. " You can't expect me to believe that."

In the most serious expression Malik could muster, " I swear by my sister's millennium item. I have the pictures to prove it." He dug into his pocket producing a cell phone and flipped it open, letting Ryou get a good look at his current wallpaper.

" My word…" Ryou stared fish-eyed, a hand coming up to cover his gapping mouth. " I never would have guessed."

" Neither would I."

Malik smiled warmly, a twinkle in his eye Ryou would see only once in a while during the rare moments where the wrongs of the past and the worries of the future were forgotten for the moment. Malik reached over the other side of his desk and ran his fingers through Bakura's hair. " Neither would I."

" What?" Bakura lifted his eyes to his lover in displeasure; he _was_ enjoying his nap.

" Nothing. Go back to bed." Bakura growled and snatched Malik's hand roughly, only to kiss it lightly before going back to sleep. Ryou couldn't help the twinge of jealously in his chest but smiled nonetheless.

" Roll call folks. Akamuri?"

" Hey, has anyone seen Joey?"

" Here."

" Yugi, you know he's always late."

" Alexander?"

" Yeah but I was suppose to help him with his history project this weekend but he never showed up."

" Here!"

" Knowing him, he forgot about it and slept in all weekend."

" Anderson?"

" Maybe. But I called his house and no one answered. Saturday or Sunday."

" Bailey?"

" Am I the only one who thinks he's hiding something from us?" All eyes fell on Tristan.

" Here."

" I don't know if he's really hiding anything so much as he's just not around anymore."

" The Bakura Brothers?"

" We're here sir." Ryou looked back to his friends. " Can you blame him?"

" Carter?"

" What do you mean?" Tea asked in a cross between anger and surprise.

" He's out sick, caught the flu."

" Send him my best then. Cooper?"

" Well, we're always too busy with each other. Or school work in Yugi's case. Think back as far as the beginning of September when school first started. How many of us can honestly say we've interacted with Joey longer than ten minutes without having our respective partners show up? "

" Delvin?"

" Here. Ryou's right. He's pretty much a glorified mascot for this clique." Duke spoke in a tone reserved for cops and scientists who stated the cold hard facts. " We can all hang out, call each other friends, laugh and play, even help each other with homework, but at the end of the day, he's always left alone."

" Edwards?"

" Here."

" We're some shitty ass friends if you ask me."

* * *

There were days in Mokuba's advance physics class where subatomic particles became random doodling in the corner of his notebook. Currently in midst of blasting off was a picture of Mr. Fumi, the physics teacher, strapped to a Kaiba Corp rocket, exploding out of the margins and into his notes on polar combustion.

The rest of Mokuba's class wasn't too far behind in the scale of boredom. Some were continuing last night's slumber, pools of drool forming underneath their chins onto their polished desks while others mastered the ancient skill of "I-look-like-I'm-paying-attention-but-really-I'm-just-staring-into-space". No one was really ever 'all there' when it came to the first class of the day. Satisfied with the rocket streams, Mokuba started a new sketch. Something along the lines of Fumi's absurd fuchsia dress pants bursting into rainbow confetti.

" You're rather late but do come in." Mr. Fumi addressed the door, actually having paused long enough in his laborious reading to look up at the new arrival. Through the doorway walked in a girl that instantly stole everyone's attention. She stopped just short of Fumi's desk and spoke softly to the balding, four foot two man before turning to the class and smiling in the general direction, not really recognizing anyone. Although Mokuba did find her suspiciously familiar and stared intensely at the girl, trying to place where he'd last seen those hazel eyes.

" Class, this is Ms. Kane. She will be joining your ranks, treat her with the respect you all seek for yourselves." Mokuba found that statement almost laughable but didn't comment, still trying to figure out who this Ms. Kane was. She was neither tall nor short, just in between and fit with straight auburn hair pulled back in a high ponytail, exposing her soft features and gentle smile. " Please have a seat near Mr. Kaiba, third row on your left."

All eyes followed the girl as she made her way through the aisle. The class composed of mostly rich kids, child prodigies, and maladjusted geeks, all of whom were males. It was safe to say the scent of female was driving them all mad. Mokuba was somewhere in between the first two and hoped to high heaven that Kane would be the last two. He'd had his fair share of snooty rich girls who swore they'd have an in with him despite their age difference and IQ.

As soon as she sat, as if a switch had been thrown, Fumi began his lecture again. " He should wear a sign that says 'warning, do not stare directly into my pants, may cause blindness'." Mokuba was laughing before he even realized who said it, granting him a glare from Fumi. It was nothing compared to his older brother's, so he shrugged it off and looked to where the new student sat pulling out a notebook and pen.

" Mokuba."

" I know. Took me a second to realize your hair just got longer and you're a whole hell of a lot cuter."

" Do I…"

" Yeah you do. Remember Battle City? Serenity. Joey's little sister." She smiled at the boy and extended her hand, Mokuba returning both. " I always thought you were younger than me." Mokuba shrugged. He was in fact the youngest in his class.

" I'm thirteen. Child genius and all that."

" Yummy." At that response, the boy turned to look at Serenity who had actually started taking notes. Without looking at him, " My vernacular is out there, you'll pick it up in no time Einstein."

* * *

Joey's body and brain were at a standstill as he stared down the locker five inches away from his face, willing away his very own existence. There were six minutes left before first period ended and he long since decided he would just get his book for second. The problem was, everything inside Joey was shouting to just lay down and sleep.

" Wrong one Wheeler." The hoarse voice grabbed Joey's attention long enough for him to look for its owner.

" Mornin' Kaiba. " He attempted a smile but fell short; his facial muscles too

tired to function.

" You look like shit." Kaiba wasn't too far off from the truth. Joey's hair had never been messier, his eyes never more sunken, skin so pale and lips so thin. Even his uniform was out of sorts as he normally wore the jacket open now closed to the last button up under his chin.

" You sound like shit." Joey countered, moving away from the locker and giving Kaiba the nonverbal okay to open theirs'. He leaned onto an adjacent locker and watched Kaiba crouch down and enter the combination.

Kaiba coughed, trying to alleviate the rasp in his throat. " Between firing a whole department and board meetings all weekend, this was bound to happen." He retrieved the books he needed while rearranging it for maybe the millionth time that year. Joey wasn't one to care how his crap piled up but Kaiba needed to know where his was at all times. " Here." He stood and handed Joey his history book.

" Why ain't ya in class?"

" I overslept. You?"

" Same." That's when Joey noticed that for the first time since knowing Kaiba, he was without his briefcase in school. " Where's ya girlfriend?"

" My what?" Kaiba's eyebrow disappeared into his bangs.

" Ya laptop. Ya never without it."

" Mokuba hid it."

It wasn't the statement so much as the _way_ Kaiba's voice crackled as he said it, added with Joey's lack of sleep that caused the blond to erupt into raucous laughter.

" What the fuck Wheeler?"

Joey kept laughing. Laughing so hard he folded over, dropping his book on the floor and holding onto his sides. He laughed and laughed till tears ran down his face and forgot why he even started; he was too lost in the maniacal bliss to care. It was a welcomed escaped from his last two days with Martin. The man who wore his father's skin, played with him and told him lies. Made him feel pain, made him cry, made him dance like a puppet for his pleasure. Turned him to scum and he was _so_ tired of it. Tired of pretending it would be okay, that it would all just go away. Tired of hiding from his friends, of dealing with this alone. He wanted to laugh forever.

Kaiba looked on uncomfortably. He would reposition his books from one arm to another, fidget, cough and clear his throat, all to get Joey to stop without having to actually say anything. The bell would ring any minute and there'd be too many eyes to watch. Finally he decided he'd had enough. " You're fucking insane, I'm leaving."

A hand wrapped around his wrist before he could turn. It tugged and he tugged back, pulling a body into him, dropping his own books to join the other on the floor. Kaiba had never felt more awkward in his entire life then when Joey _giggled_ into his collarbone.

" Sorry…Kaiba…m'sorry" Joey whispered between breaths. He was still holding onto Kaiba's wrist now above his head and leaning into him so he got a real good look at his shoes. " m'sorry." Somewhere the school bell rang and Joey took it as his cue to stand on his own.

" Mokuba's on a roll huh?"

" What?"

" First the party and now ya laptop. I'm startin' to think ya gettin' rusty there Moneybags."

" It's Mokuba, the one person I'll _ever_ answer to. "

" Serenity's got dat effect on me too." Kaiba gave up on the idea of not smiling when he saw Joey's lopsided grin and droopy eyes. _And he wonders why dog is the first thing that comes to mind._

At the other end of the hallway, Tea and Ryou were weaving in and out of the high school populous when Tea suddenly declared, "We **are** shitty friends! " Her pale companion stopped in his tracks, almost colliding with a freshman.

"Tea?" The girl was already around the corner before she realized Ryou had stayed behind and had to backtrack.

" Think about it Ryou! We've run from the authorities enough to appear for several seasons of Cops, dealt with every shady character in the book, slept in the woods, got trapped in our own heads, turned into cards, gone to the shadow realm…several times and back, and all before any of us took the SATs!

And now that our lives are so friggin' normal…it's like we don't even know each other at all. I don't even remember how old Yugi is! "

" I never did. He's always looked twelve to me."

" That's not the point."

" I know." They became silent and kept walking, eventually ending up in the detention wing where their science class was located.

" Hey, is that Joey?"

" Yeah and he's with Kaiba."

" That can't be good. Should we do something?" They exchanged looks.

" They aren't fighting."

" They don't even look angry."

" Yeah, looks like they're actually having a conversation."

" Whoa Ryou, tell me you saw that."

" You mean Kaiba smiling or him waving goodbye?"

" Both." The two exchanged another look, this one of utter surprise. More would have been said on the subject had the bell not rang forcing them into class less they wanted to be late.

* * *

Puffy white marshmallows filled the great blue sky, dancing with a playful zephyr. Waves of crystal blue came and went, sucking up more sand and feet every time. He lay sprawled across a soft beach towel underneath a rainbow umbrella. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the scent of sea foam and salt.

" Joey, I can't reach my back." He opened his eyes and found his sister sitting beside him in a pink bathing suit. She was wearing cat's eye sunglasses and smiling, holding out a bottle of sunscreen.

" Give it here." He sat up, taking the bottle from her hand. He waited until she turned around before squirting some lotion onto his hands. It was cold and thick and caused Serenity to giggle when he worked it onto her back. There were others laughing as well all around him.

Tristan and Bakura were wrestling in the water while Yami and Malik cheered from the sidelines. Duke and Ryou were sharing some private joke as they walked through the sand, smiling and waving their hands in appropriate gestures to whatever they were talking about. Tea and Yugi were digging around a tide pool for sea creatures near Mai who was sunbathing not too far off.

"You're fired! And you, fired! And over there with the floating apparatuses….FIRED!"

He frowned. He knew exactly whom the voice belonged to and really wished he didn't. Turning around, Joey watched as Seto Kaiba, in his gravity-defying trench coat yelled at some poor hotdog vendor.

"Ayo Kaiba! Stop bein' such a dick!" Joey stood up, resolved to go over and kick Kaiba's ass if need be but stopped mid-stride when the brunette actually turned around. There were a lot of things Joey could handled seeing; Mai in a tweeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini or Tristan doing the Charleston with a fedora and cane or even Yugi in his leather outfits that put any dominatrix to shame. But there was just something so _unsettling_ about actually seeing Kaiba in nothing but speedos and a trench coat. Not unpleasant but unsettling nonetheless.

" You there, in the tutu! Why aren't you dancing? Would you like to be fired as well?" Joey looked behind him to see who Kaiba was pointing at but found no one. He looked back at the other boy now standing a foot away and got a real good look at his bare chest, making out the beads of sweat running down Kaiba's pale skin, little streams of perspiration. " You're still not dancing!"

That's when Joey realized Kaiba was referring to him and that he no longer was wearing swim trunks but a pink leotard and a fluffy tutu. _Dis is not happenin'!!! _" Your livelihood is at stake Mr. Ballerina, now dance!"

Now Joey hadn't the first clue on how to dance ballet but there was something so demanding and fear inducing in Kaiba's command that he began to randomly twirl on his toes. "Pas de chat, petit jeté, pirouette." Joey knew nothing of what Kaiba was asking and continued in whatever fashion he could think of. " Plié! Plié! Plié! You're much too stiff!"

" Dan you do it Kaiba!"

" What was that Mr. Ballerina? I SHALL HAVE YOU FIRED!!! PAS DE CHEVAL!!!"

" I can't do it Kaiba!"

" Sissonne Ouverte!!"

" Watcha said bout my sista?!"

" You shall be fired!"

" Wateva Kaiba!"

" Grand Jeté Dessus en Tournant!!! "

" WAT DOES DAT EVEN MEAN!?!?"

" En Travesti!"

" Fuck you Kaiba!!"

" JOEY!!!!!!" The combination of voices shouting sent the dreaming blond out of his seat and onto the cafeteria floor. This attracted the attention of the surrounding tables if only for a couple seconds before going back to whatever it was students did during lunch.

" Are you okay?" Ryou asked, holding out his hand. Joey took the offered help and sat back on his seat.

" Yeah..uh…wat happened?"

" You were having wet dreams about Kaiba again."

" What?!!?" Bakura's head almost fell off from laughing at Joey's expected response.

" Well, you were sort of…calling out to him..." Yugi spoke softly, afraid of setting Joey off into one of his anti-Kaiba rants.

" Did you have that dream where Kaiba makes you bow down in a dog suit again?" Tristan snickered.

" _NO!_ I…I don't rememba." Of course that was a lie because there was still a very, _very_ vivid image of Kaiba's naked chest in Joey's mind. Not that he'd be sharing that tidbit with anyone.

* * *

" What's a girl like you, doing in a school like this?"

_You can't be serious?_ Serenity could almost cry at the lameness. She sighed quietly, sliding her notebook into her bag. She turned around with the biggest fake smile she could form and faced three boys.

Two of them **had** to be twins. They both shared green eyes, curly orange hair, freckles, and cleft chins. The only physical difference between the two was that the one on the left stood a foot shorter than the one on the right. That left the boy in the middle wearing glasses. His skin was snow white and his hair jet black, with beady dark eyes. They were all wearing the ebony school uniform much too crisp and clean.

" Forgive Michael, he's not too sharp." The boy with glasses offered as he bowed before Serenity.

" And I suppose you are?" She knew exactly what was coming next and absolutely hated it. Anywhere she went, boys everywhere thought they stood a chance with their sickeningly sweet smiles and silky smooth lines. Maybe if she was stupid and several years younger, just maybe.

" Possibly. My name is Edgar Crow. These are my associates, Michael," he pointed to the taller twin " and Michelle Ambles."

" A lot must have gone into that creative process." Serenity smirked, enjoying the fact that Edgar stopped Michelle from saying something simply by raising his hand. _Lackeys._

" You're Serenity Kane, are you not? The new transfer student from West Mountain High with a GPA of roughly 3.9 and a member of the photography club. You were recommended earlier but decided after the first semester to come here."

" You must be incredibly nosey Mr. Crow." Serenity made sure to give her best flirty smile. It stung the boys harder when she looked so pretty after saying such things.

" My dear, you have me wrong." Edgar was not in the least ruffled by her statement and continued, " I am the student body president. I know _all_ the those under my charge."

" Under your charge? That's nice. Now if you'll excuse me…" She attempted to walk away but was stopped by Michael's lower ribcage. _Jeez, this kid's pumping the 'roids hard and heavy. _

" Edgar. Didn't. Finish."

" Oh. _I am_ _so sorry. _" Serenity threw her hands up in mock apology. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar face. " But I see my boyfriend of three years right over there so…" and without another word, she sidestepped Michael and walked over to Mokuba Kaiba who was busy putting his books away.

" Hey lover." Twice in the same day he heard a voice before he saw a face only this time, there were soft lips accompanying. His eyes bulged and cross trying to determine whose face was on his. He didn't react to the kiss itself but didn't stop it either, just waited to see whoever it was kissing him to stop.

" Hey sweetie, we're still on for DDR at your place right?"

" Serenity! What are you…"

" Your beau is Mr. Kaiba?!"

Both the stunned Mokuba and Serenity looked over at a slightly surprised Edgar Crow and Co. " That was not in your file. Three years you say?"

" Yeah and keep it that way and if you don't mind, we're going to go have mind-blowing sex. Good day."

Serenity practically dragged the still dumbstruck Mokuba along. When they reached the last door out the building she let go of him and started laughing. " Sorry about that Einstein. I had to get those dorks off my back."

Mokuba looked at the giggling girl and smiled. " They _can be_ rather annoying but next time give me a head's up, I'd like to get some tongue."

" You cheeky little bastard!" She playfully hit his arm.

" Hey, I'm not the one going around kissing random guys."

" First of all, I don't kiss just ANY guy, I kiss CUTE guys. Second of all…you liked it."

" It gets a three on a scale of ten, one being the worse and ten being the best."

" Bastard!" She hit him once more, a little harder than before.

* * *

**AN2**: Joey's dream has meaning. I have my interpertation but I'd gladly listen to anyone's ^_^

**AN3: **So for the purposes of this story, Ryou & Bakura are under the ruse of being twin brothers.


	17. It's A Rhetorical Question

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, cuz if I did, I'd be in Boca

AN: Sorry for the delay

* * *

" Ishtar, remind me why I am here again?"

" To receive an education."

" How could I forget?" Bakura grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It seemed liked every morning Malik was waking him earlier and earlier, dragging him out of bed and wrestling him into his uniform. They had just made it to the third floor of Domino High at an ungodly hour. Really it was only twenty minutes before homeroom but anytime before lunch was considered sacrilegious to the former grave robber. " Honestly Love, shouldn't we be planning world domination, overthrowing the government…bashing a kitten's head or two? What's a bloody _education_ going to do for us?_"_ He attempted to grab Malik's wrist but missed as he was just out of reach.

" We've tried it and failed…_several times_."

" Practice makes perfect Love. Practice makes perfect."

" Oh shut up." Malik did an about face and marched up to the sleepy-eyed Bakura. He stopped just as their noses touched. " I'm sick of it," he hissed. " There's no thrill or excitement in it anymore; not since the Pharaoh rid me of my evil and gave you a body." He jabbed a finger into Bakura's chest. " Ishizu gave me her blessing so that I'm no longer shackled to my family's ancient art of babysitting. _I'm free to choose my own destiny. _"

" And what destiny would that be?"

Malik let out a deep sigh. Even he was surprised at the sudden outburst and began to smoothen the wrinkles of Bakura's jacket. "I dunno…" He purposely did not look up, focused solely on a strange colored piece of lint, lodged inside one of Bakura's buttons. " I've been fiddling with an idea…"

"Oh?" _And people call me the psycho… _but Bakura had long since made peace with Malik's mood swings.

" I want to open up a flower shop. The kind that does weddings, funerals, and that sort of stuff." Ever more was Malik enthused about the piece of lint, trying to wiggle his fingertip just right to pry it out. The words ''flower shop" didn't register properly with Bakura so he deemed it as random noise floating inside his head. He watched as Malik released the tiny fur ball and looked up at him with all the sincerity of an abused cat.

" What a silly _faggot_."

"What!? If anyone's a fag it's…" Lips crashed onto Malik's. as arms came round his waist, pressing him hard against his lover.

" If that's what you want…" Bakura's dark voice whispered soothingly, " who am I to stop you? Or have you forgotten our little promise?"

" Of course not."

" No matter what…_right_?"

" No matter what." Malik smiled and kissed Bakura back. The two lingered a while longer but were aware of the eyes around them watching in disgust or shock. Malik let go first and took hold of Bakura's hand. "Come on."

" I'm sleeping. All day. Fuck calculus."

" I'm sure."

" And what do we have here?"

" Huh?"

" Oh I do love a good brawl in the morning."

Malik followed Bakura's sudden point of interest down an opposite hall.

Kaiba stood leaning against a locker with his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to Joey who was on his hunches. He was digging through their bottom locker, waving books around here and there as if complaining about one thing or another. He held a tattered notebook almost threatening at Kaiba who only shook his head. Both Malik and Bakura were too far away to hear the actual conversation.

" Don't think you'll see one today." Joey jumped up abruptly, coming face to face with Kaiba. " Nevermind." He brandished the notebook about, his back to his observers, blocking any reaction Kaiba might be giving. Then he threw his head back laughing.

" Bloody hell?"

" Bakura, what did I say about using shadow magic on people we know? Yami is going to give us so much shit if he finds out you did something to…"

" Fuck him! I haven't lifted a finger. Whatever mojo is going on between those two has got _nothing_ to do with me."

" Then there's only one other reason."

" Yeah, what's that?"

" They're sleeping together."

" That's a laugh…"

" Look at them, they're itching to get into the other's pants." Although to anyone else, Joey had simply given Kaiba a light shove to which he was repaid by being flicked in the head.

" They're definitely fucking."

" When the hell do you think this started?"

" Does it matter? The real question is, how long will it last?"

" What's today?"

" Wednesday…or Thursday. Maybe Monday. Possibly Tuesday. I really don't keep track of these sort of things."

" Idiot, it's Wednesday the 5th."

" Then why ask…"

" I give it two months starting today." Malik squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could read their lips. By now the halls were filling up plenty with students so it made it less awkward for him to openly stare.

" I give it till Christmas morning before rich boy drop kicks Joey like a bad case of the clap."

" Deal. I win and you do _your _homework for a month…_and_ let me top."

" Fine but I win and you finish my science project and I top for the entire month."

" Seal it with a kiss?"

" Must you even ask?"

* * *

Yugi would never admit it but sometimes he really hated school. The material was never too hard, the mornings always dragged on, the food was bad, and despite being a senior, he was still the shortest student attending Domino High. The only two things that got him through the day were his friends and writing. He was currently stuck in period four Advance Calculus, waiting for a teacher that was never on time. It was in these moments of boredom that he found himself lost inside one of his stories.

_Jono rubbed the sand from his eyes, forcing his sight into the horizon. The winds had finally died down enough for him to see pass his hands. "Giyu, are you still with me?" He barked into the night air, searching for his traveling companion._

_"I never left!" a voice boomed. From a moving mound of sand came forth Giyu, his black robes, now a fading grey and tattered worst than when they first began their journey. "But I'm afraid I lost about half our provisions in the final gust." _

_Jono's stomach ached at that last statement as he looked longingly at the bag Giyu held up. "And what of the staff?" _

_"Still with me boss." The large man smiled, the whites of his teeth shining. In his other hand he held the Millennium Scepter, it's eerie glow alight in the dark desert night. _

_" The Goddess has blessed us with the preservation of our lives!" Jono held out his arms in praise." We should be grateful Giyu!" He smiled a sad smile that said he believed but that She was once more testing her ever- faithful servant._

Yugi stopped and stuck his pen inside his mouth to chew. _Now what?_ He stared at the notebook as if the story would write itself. Sometimes it felt like that for Yugi. Especially when his mind found itself back to all the misadventures he'd been through since entering as a freshmen. Writing was a way to relive all the excitement without worrying about a new set of baddies after him.

" Hey Yuug!" Joey was at the door with Kaiba two steps away. The sight itself was odd but Yugi would not comment on it yet.

" Hey Joey!" He smiled but knew Joey should be three doors down at this time. "Why aren't you in class?"

" I'm goin', I'm goin. Can't a fella say hi?'" Joey put his hands up in defeat and turned to Kaiba. " See ya Kaiba." He patted the brunette on the arm and walked out, disappearing into a crowd of students. That left the other boy to come into the classroom and take his seat three desks away from Yugi.

" Good morning Kaiba." Yugi chirped. He did this everyday with varying results of Kaiba ignoring him.

" Morning Yugi." Kaiba gave a small nod and sat down. He pulled out his laptop and began typing away.

" I see you and Joey are getting along."

" Spare my the friendship speech."

" Oh no," Yugi waved his hands " that's Tea's thing."

* * *

" You know, you really look nothing like Joey."

" Eh?" Serenity reached for the last pudding cup, swiping it faster than the person in front of her could. When she saw that it was Edgar she blew him a kiss and watched him grumble. When she turned back to Mokuba she replied, " Random much."

" Not really, it's an observation." He slowed his pace and walked beside her. The two had become practically inseparable in the first weeks of Serenity's transfer; despite only having one class together. Better yet, word had spread fast that she was spoken for by a Kaiba and allowed Serenity the freedom of not being hit on by every guy in school.

" So you've been observing me huh? Sounds like Einstein's got a crush on me." She elbowed his side with a wicked little grin on her face.

" _You wish. _"Despite his words, Mokuba hurried along to their usual spot in the cafetria, afraid she might see him blushing.

" It's okay, Joey's the only one that looks anything remotely genetically related to our parents. I've often toyed with the idea of me being adopted." Serenity sat down, sliding over as close as possible to the window out looking the track and field. " But I've seen pictures of my grandmother, red hair, green eyes... a total babe in her hay day." She smiled and dug into her pudding cup, relishing the fact that it was the last one. " But you and your brother have the same face."

" Huh?"

" Yeah. Back at Battle City when I first met everyone, I remember looking at the two of you seeing the same face with different color schemes."

" Color schemes?"

" Yeah. Kaiba's got brown hair and blue eyes whereas you have black hair, grey eyes and obviously younger. But when you scrunch your eyebrows," she furrowed her brow to explain, " it's kinda scary how much ya look like him. " Mokuba smiled at the odd face but made no effort to respond. This was fine by Serenity who already started to eat her salad with gusto.

Mokuba thoroughly enjoyed Serenity's company. She always had a good joke or two, or some strange fact, and could easily keep up with him intellectually. He had plenty of friends in the past but none of them ever stuck around for long; especially in the days where he'd run off with his brother to some far off place for their dueling obsession.

" I think I look a lot like my mother."

" She must have been beautiful." Serenity watched as Mokuba's cheeks flushed pink. That's when her cell phone went off. It was one of those obnoxious vibrating ones that despite being put on silent sounded like a sixteen wheeler headed down gravel at ninety. She dug into her shirt and inside her bra where she kept it and frowned. She stared at the device with eyes crossed, willing away the caller but eventually picked up. " Hi mom."

Mokuba looked away, wanting to give her some semblance of privacy but in reality he as overjoyed at having confirmed his earlier suspicions. _I knew it! Pink lace!_ _I wonder if she's wearing matching panties? _He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any facial expression besides those mild disinterest.

" Yeah…Yeah…_Seriously?…_Fine_…_whatever. Can't, Becca's in Florida for her grandmother's funeral… No don't worry…I'll stay with Jamie! You know Jamie, with the mole. Yeah her. Kay. Bye." If she had shut the phone any harder, it would have snapped in two.

" Jamie with the mole?"

" Yeah, no clue who that is."

" What?"

" Yeah, um so I'm stayin' over your place for the weekend? " Serenity made sure to put in the right amount of whine in her voice so that it was pleading but nonetheless demanding.

" Come again?'

" _Please_?"

" So, does that make me I'm Jamie with the mole?"

" Only if it doesn't have a hair in it."

" It doesn't."

" So is that a yes?"

" Is that a rhetorical question?"

" Awesome. And just as a heads up, I sleep naked."

" What?!"

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya Joey, come graduation, that baby's mine

" Really now?" Joey read through the article, searching for a price tag. "Good luck with that. I think I've seen dis much cash fall outta Kaiba's ear once."

" Shut up!" and as an after thought, "Gimme that!" Tristan snatched the incredibly worn magazine away from Joey's hand. " I've been saving up since _before_ Duelist Kingdom and now I'm only a couple grand away. You'd be surprise how many quarters **don't **make it into the machines." A small grin crept across Tristan's face, eyes glazing over. " It'll be perfect. Just me and her and nothing but the pavement underneath us." The boy's hands curled over phantom handlebars, twisting and turning as it revved up the engine. He leaned his body forward and pushed a foot down on an imaginary pedal.

Despite how stupid his friend looked sitting on the street curb pantomiming, Joey could only pretend he wasn't jealous. The fact was he really never gave much thought to what he would do after high school. College seemed far-fetched and just getting a job seemed too final. Like he'd be stuck flipping burgers or changing oil for the rest of his life. He turned his gaze away from Tristan to the empty street. It was Friday and a quarter to four when the two decided to wait for the rest of their friends outside the school building. It had proven to be a rather cold autumn but the day's weather was too nice to miss out on.

" I should get a job too."

" The auto shop by the arcade is looking. I know a guy there, might be able to set you up with something."

" Yeah? Thanks man."

" No problem." Tristan smiled and let a hand fall on Joey's shoulder. The contact was overwhelmingly surprising but not necessarily unwanted. Joey couldn't remember the last time he was ever so physically close with his best friend. He forgot how comforting Tristan's touch is. The brunette had always been like a brother, someone who was always there, watching his back, helping him get up. There was even a time when the two would lie countless nights, entangled in one another's limbs, body-heat the only thing keeping them from dying in their sleep.

"Joey, let me ask you something."

The boy in question blinked away the haze he had fallen into and looked to his right. Tristan's face was about six inches from his and he knew the expression. Whatever was said next was to be taken seriously. " Wat's up?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong…_right_?"

Joseph Wheeler was not as stupid as people pegged him to be. He knew the question wasn't asking whether he was keeping secrets, it was questioning their friendship. He knew at that point he should give Tristan a hundred percent honesty but he didn't. He couldn't.

" Yeah...Why you askin'?"

" 'Cause I feel like you're not tellin' me something."

_Like da fact dat my dad is sorta two people now? _" Like what?" _One of dem beats me._

" Like, how you're never around anymore. You always have some excuse to avoid everyone."

" I haven't been avoidin' anyone, jus kinda…" _Maybe cuz I feel like odd man out when I'm around you guys. _

" Uh-huh. And when you **are** around, you're either asleep or just not payin' attention. What's goin' on man?"

_There's a lot goin'on. A lot and I can't just dump dis on ya lap. _"Nothing man…it's just…"

" Just what? " Tristan made it a point to lean in more so there was no choice in looking directly into his eyes. Joey had long since decided that Tristan Taylor had the most beautiful browns any male should ever be allowed but now he was praying for a distraction. This was Tristan's trick in ever getting him to answer, one look in his eyes and you were confessing murder. A sudden explosion, acid rainfall, even some bird pooping on their heads would be distracting enough.

" Just because this is a public sidewalk does not make your 'public displays' any less offending."

" Kaiba!" The CEO of Kaiba Corp would suffice. Joey took this chance to move away from Tristan and let his attention focus on the boy with the briefcase.

"Wheeler. Taylor." Kaiba gave a curt nod in either's direction as he continued to walk towards them.

" Gonna go make the employees head for the hills?"

" Damn straight." He smirked and pulled out a small remote from his pocket. " Serves them right for being so incompetent. " He pushed down on a button and a car alarm went off. All three heads turned to the screech of tires. Both Joey and Tristan jumped up and off the curb so as not to be hit by the mass of metal and wheels heading their way. With another push of a button and before any of them could blink, the obsidian black corvette was parked perfectly parallel.

" Holy shit….Kaiba's Batman." Joey blurted, eyes roaming all over the vehicle. This response elicited a snort from the CEO.

" Hardly. Quit eye-fucking my car, I've got to go."

" Eye-fuckin? Where do you come up wit dat shit?"

" A little doggie told me."

" Show off."

" You flatter me."

" I try not to, ya head's big enough."

" So is your hair. Honestly Wheeler, you should do something about that."

" Again wit da hair. Dis is like da fifth time ya said somethin' bout my hair dis week!"

" And yet it's still there. Untangled and hideous."

" Whatever. Da girls go for it." Joey ran a hand through the mass of blonde and smiled.

" As I'm sure." Kaiba almost sighed. He was quite tired but wouldn't show it for fear of another 'sleep-is-da-best-thing-since-ketchup' speech from Joey. He'd gotten an earful of it the week before. He turned to his corvette and looked down at his reflection, distorted into a strange blob of his former self. _That's exactly how I feel._ He reached for the handle and opened the door, gracefully sliding in.

" Must be nice havin' all dat cash huh Moneybags?"

" It has its perks." He shut the door and slid his hands across the steering wheel, enjoying the rumbling of the engine. He lowered the window enough for his eyes to be seen. " I'll see you Monday."

" Yeah, see ya Monday." Joey gave a half-ass wave and watched as the car dove away in a blur of black.

" What the fuck was that?"

Having completely forgotten Tristan was even there, Joey jumped around. " What was what?"

" That!" Tristan pointed to the direction Kaiba had disappeared into.

" Uh? A chevy I think."

" No! You and Kaiba! The hell was that?! You two were practically _flirting_!!!"

" Okay…what?"

" You heard me! Since when have you and Kaiba ever had a conversation longer than thirty seconds that didn't end with either one of you chewing off the other's head?!"

Joey smiled. " Yeah, isn't it great? " He shuffled his feet and approached Tristan. " Look, me and Kaiba just….get along now. I don't know why you're so upset?"

" Just get along? Just get along?" Tristan shook his head . " Like am I the only one hearing this come outta ya mouth? I mean, since day one you two have been at each other's throats and now all of a sudden you're all 'Laverne and Shirley'. What the hell kinda cataclysmic disaster when on between you?! " Tristan paused to catch his breath, his hands at his hips, biting his lip and contemplating something. " Don't tell me you slept with him?"

" What?!" Joey's mouth could not have open any wider at the final accusation. "_Seriously_, why is dis buggin' you so much? Me and Kaiba decided, we have no reason to hate each other and well…we're sorta friends now. What's so wrong wit' dat?

Tristan let out a long, suffering sigh. He may have been overreacting but there was a part of him that felt like he was losing his best friend and seeing him interact with Kaiba so friendly, riled him. It made him feel like he was missing something big, something important and Joey not sharing with him felt like… neglect. _Maybe that's exactly how he feels about me._

" Look, I'm sorry."


	18. Simultaneous Conversations

**Disclaimer**: Blah, Blah, Blah...Yugioh no mine.

**Warning**: None to speak of

* * *

" So what exactly does your mother do for a living?"

" She's a hired assassin for the Mafia."

" Come again?"

" Yeah. Years before she met my father, she fell in love with a man named Luigi; he was Don Monticello's only son." She spun around on her heel and faced him. " They were _passionate_ lovers, their desire for one another so great, it was impossible to contain! But..." She bit her lip and approached the boy slowly, " when she found out he was taking up the family business, she skipped town."

" Then what?"

" Then a couple years later, I was maybe four or five, Don Luigi appears at her doorstep. Asking for her hand and offering her a new life with him."

" Wow, haven't heard that much bullshit since you faked a knee injury to get out of gym."

" Thought the same thing when I read the back of the book." Serenity looked over Mokuba's shoulder as he retyped commands for a train ticket. Of all the vendors available, he chose the one with a faulty touch screen.

" How many zones again?"

" Three. Intra not Inter."

" Got it." With one last jab, he snatched the beige slip of paper. Serenity needed to pick up a few things from home before spending the weekend, so they were heading to her apartment before doubling back to Domino. " So your mom's a writer?"

" Novelist. One of those completely unrealistic, trashy, smutty romance kinds." The brown-eyed girl walked in circles, kicking random bits of debris here and there with her foot. " She writes a new book like every other month and ends up traveling around promoting for most of the year."

" What about you?"

" Eh? What about me? I have school and friends to…"

" No, I mean, you don't seem too happy about her always going off?"

" Does it matter?" She shrugged. " She's my mother. Who am I to compromise her happiness? _Her daughter?_" Serenity huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down an empty tunnel. " We use to be dirt poor, living paycheck to paycheck in a hole in the wall; there's not much a nurse can make. We were going to be evicted, I was going blind, and writing was her only escape. I had Joey but she had no one until she met George Weston; room 202, fresh out of a gastric bypass and head of publishing. She got the contract a day after my surgery."

" Sounds like a bad lifetime movie."

" Aren't they all? Anyway, the only thing that really matters now is that she's happy. Bet it's the same with your bro and Kaibacorp, spending _waaaaay_ too much time behind a computer screen is his bag of laughs."

" Maybe." It was Mokuba's turn to shrug. There were very few things that were capable of making his brother happy and he wasn't too sure if Kaiba Corp even fell into that category. It was more like an obligatory obsession.

" Of course, that doesn't make mom less of a bitch."

" _Train is approaching. Please wait behind the white line and refrain from stepping onto the tracks. Have your tickets ready_."

" That's our cue." Serenity linked arms with Mokuba and pulled the boy over to the white line. A crowd had already formed so they had to wait a while before getting inside and getting their seats in the last car. The train started moving not long after.

" So what are we, as a couple of three plus years, going to do for this weekend? "

He knew it was just a game. Just a silly game of pretend but Mokuba always felt _weird_ whenever Serenity played girlfriend. She explained on the day of their first kiss that they were the leads of some teenage drama called life. '_It's all a show and the script writes itself_' were her words exactly. Incidentally enough, that day was also the last time she kissed him. He didn't mind it so much but it was always hard to tell when the charade would start and where it would end.

" Uh…a nice candle-lit dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Domino?"

" Pass. Oh and it's also our anniversary."

" Is it?"

" It is."

" Oh. Then maybe a ring, it has been three years."

Serenity looked over at Mokuba who was sitting maybe a foot away and wasn't even facing her; just watching her from the corner of his eye. His thin frame sat slouched with his hands in his pockets, bag over the opposite shoulder and his head tilted ever so slightly towards the ceiling. His school uniform wrinkled here and there from the lack of body mass. He had his hair in a ponytail with his bangs pinned back by a red hair clip she'd force him to wear everyday sitting in the center of his head, gleaming orange under the train's fluorescent lighting. His skin was pale but his lips were a faded pink. _Just like a girl's. _"Are ya sayin', what I think you're sayin?"

" Maybe. I dunno." _It's all a show, the script writes itself. _" What do you say?"

Instead of answering, she started humming. Mokuba decided to look her way for the first time since the ride started and watched her close the space between them and lay her head upon his shoulder.

" I'll think about it."

* * *

He had to fight with the doorknob until it gave way, letting him inside the apartment. It was pitch black and he had to feel his way around to find the flip switch. When the light flickered to life, Joey went straight into the kitchen. He dropped his keys on the table and opened the refrigerator but more out of habit than hunger.

" I'm home." He mumbled to no one in particular. It was around 10:30 and his father would be clocking out but the drive back was still a whole other hour. " Slim pickins…" There were three beers, half a gallon of spoiled milk, and a jar of something indistinguishable. It was usually his dad who did the grocery shopping but since he started working, he hasn't found the time. Joey made due by always eating everyone else's lunch at school; especially Kaiba's.

Shutting the refrigerator door, he made his way over to the phone on the wall. Posted right beside it was a crumpled piece of paper with flowery numbers.

" OH MY GOD!!! YOU STINKIN' CHEATER!!!"

" Hey, s'not my fault you happen to be going up against 'The King'."

" Yeah? Well, _The King _is about to get his royal ass…" The cell phone in her bra cut Serenity off for the second time today. With Mokuba grinning like a maniac, she picked up the call.

" Hello?"

" Hey Rini."

" Hey Joey! Jeez! I called you like two weeks ago and NOW you give me a call back?" Serenity stood from her spot on the floor, pulling at her pajama shorts. They had risen up during game play and left little to the imagination as she walked away from Mokuba. He certainly did not mind.

" I know, I've been…_caught up_." It wasn't exactly a lie. Not this time. He really was caught up, either doing schoolwork or avoiding it, or just finding an excuse to hang out with certain someone. " Think you can let it slide dis one time? "

" Of course…Alls forgiven." She strolled over to Mokuba's four-poster bed and jumped on top it, falling out of hearing range.

" Thanks. Dad told me ya got transferred. Some school in Canton?"

" Yeah. The Orwell Institute For Young Minds."

" Da popcorn guy got a brain camp?" Serenity laughed, but not because it was funny but because it was the same thing she thought when she first enrolled.

" It was Weston's idea. Said it'd be good for mom's image if I went to an _elite_ school."

" And mom jus went along huh?"

" Yep, you know what Wes says, goes." She grabbed the closest pillow within reach and flung it at the unsuspecting Mokuba.

" HEY!"

" Who's dat?"

" That's just Jamie. She thinks she's all that! Her and her hairless mole!"

" You know you love my mole!" Mokuba retaliated, throwing back the pillow but it missed Serenity completely. Disappointed, he turned around and restarted his game, a lot more conscious of flying downy.

" I'm lost."

" Just my crazy neighbor with a mole. You were sayin'?"

" O…kay. Do ya like it der? "

" Not really. The place is a total drag, nothing but stuck up rich kids and nerds all drooling over equations and quantum physics."

" Dat sucks." Joey reached into the cabinets, cradling the phone with his shoulder. He had spotted a half empty can of chili and was seeking the proper dishware.

" Yeah but at least I've got Einstein." She turned her head so she could watch the black mass that was Mokuba. Because it _was_ his house, she allowed him to have his hair however he wished. Although, the red clip was still in place.

" Einstein? A-bomb Einstein?"

" No. That's just what I call Mokuba."

" Ahhh…Mokuba? Dat's a boy's name ain't it?"

" _What are you implying_…**big brother**?"

" Listen Serenity, boys nowadays can be real fast and I dunno if ya had da talk wit mom but do you know where babies come from? It ain't no bird. See, when a dude likes…"

" Ew Joey, please stop. You know Mokuba."

" I do?" He turned one of the stove clickers on, starting the flames, and poured chili into the pot. " Wait, we talkin' stripes and bright yellow vest Mokuba? Kinda looks like a girl Mokuba? Kaiba's little brother Mokuba?"

" That's the one."

" I coulda _sworn_ he was younger than you…"

" Three years to be exact. Cheeky little bastard even has the nerve to be a quarter inch taller than me!" Joey laughed.

" Those Kaibas got a way of gettin' under ya skin."

" Speakin' from personal experience I presume?"

" _You got it_."

Serenity had no real response to give and neither did Joey so a lull in the conversation bubbled. He stirred his chili and she fixed her eyes on Mokuba. She watched him reached out to his left for his cellular. _Probably his brother…what time is it?_ She brought her phone away from her ear and looked at the time. _10:50 PM. _When she brought the phone back, Mokuba was already leaving the room with his phone glued to his ear.

" _Sooooo…_I'm guessin' you're okay with that?"

" Eh?"

" With Mokuba and me being friends. I know you have issues with a certain CEO."

Joey turned the heat off and began pouring the hot chili into a bowl. "Not really."

" I'm going to play devil's advocate and ask to which statement you just said no to."

The blonde took his bowl and sat down at the kitchen table, his hands wrapped around it to feel the heat as close as possible. He repositioned the phone with one hand and stuck his spoon inside with the other.

" Both."

" Really now? "

" Yeah."

" O….kay….why?"

" Why what?" He took the first bite. It was burning hot but that's just how he liked it, never mind his esophagus.

" Why aren't you having issues with _the Seto Kaiba?_"

" Why does everyone gotta say it like dat? It's jus Kaiba. So he's rich an' owns half da free world…" The second bite went down faster.

" And Japan. Don't forget Japan."

" And Japan. But in da end, he's jus some mook who had da brain and money ta be where he is now." The third and fourth bites went down even better.

" Okay, let's back this up a bit, we've definitely tripped into the twilight zone. Joey Wheeler just sided with team Moneybags. What made Hell freeze over?"

" Nothing really. I got mad, he listened, and we shook hands on it."

" Why do I get the feeling that you're holding out on me?"

" Trust me, dis time less is more."

"Well...okay. But the next time I see you, I'm bringin' the Spanish Inquisition. And just so you know, even if you weren't cool, I'd still be friends with Mokuba. Hell, I might even marry him tonight!"

" WAT!?! Hold on, ya didn't mention _ANYTHIN'_ bout hookin' up wit..."

" Oh big brother, you cannot possibly stop our love." Serenity spoke in an exasperated voice, putting her hand to her forehead and swooning as if her brother could really see her.

" Dat so? Don't make me hafta come over der, I ain't afraid of no Kaiba! Striped or otherwise. "

" _Re-lax_! There's nothing going on between Mokuba and me. I was just messin' with ya"

" Uh-huh."

" Or any other boy as a matter or fact."

" Wat bout girls? There are some pretty fast ones too. Can't have my innocent little sister…"

" Oh shut up Joey!" but she wasn't mad at all. In fact, she was dying of laughter.

" It's a recipe Serenity showed me."

" What happened to Nick?"

" Huh?"

" Nevermind, doesn't matter." Seto Kaiba went back to his bowl of fried rice, compliments of who he believed was the new hired help. " Did you do your homework?"

" Seto, it's Friday."

" Is that a valid reason for not completing your work? "

" Yep." Mokuba smiled, happy to see his brother was at least alive. When he first came into the room, he was sitting in the dark, staring at the bowl in front of him with eyes barely open. He thought he may have fallen asleep.

" Well now, because _I _spent _my_ Fridays working hard, KaibaCorp is now fulltime partners with Gen Co overseas."

" Holy shit! You mean we get a go at the European market?!"

" More than just a go, the contract's in there." Kaiba slid his briefcase over to Mokuba. He watched his brother open the case and pull out a monster of a document; two hundred and five pages of specified terms and conditions.

" _Jesus._"

" He's got nothing to do with this."

It took Mokuba a second before he really understood the statement and laughed out loud. Kaiba took this opportunity to finish off his meal and push the bowl away. " I think I'll take those eight hours of sleep Wheeler is so crazy about. I deserve them." He stood and made his way across the kitchen, eyes on Mokuba as he skimmed through the pages.

" This…this is great Seto." The younger boy looked up at his brother and beamed. He lost count the number of nights he hadn't seen him come home from work, much less sleep ever seen he started negotiations with the other corporation.

" Thanks." Seto replied softly, letting his hand fall onto Mokuba's shoulder. The gesture itself meant nothing but it was nice to actually _feel_ another living being; especially that of his younger brother. Silver eyes met blue and for just an instance, Kaiba was looking into the eyes of his mother. _I don't think I have a single memory of you when you weren't smiling…_

" Seto?" The worry in the voice snapped Kaiba from his slight trance and back into the brightly lit kitchen.

" What's this?" It was the first thing he noticed. _Red. Your favorite color was red. That's why you always had geraniums in the yard. _

"Huh…oh!" Mokuba's hand reached out for the clip still fastened in his hair. " It keeps my bangs away from my eyes but don't change the subject. You okay?"

" Yeah, I'm just…tired." He smiled weakly and leaned into Mokuba, bringing his lips onto the boy's forehead. "Goodnight Mokuba." He removed his hand from his shoulder and slipped into the darken hallway without another word, leaving his brother in a state of shock.

_He hasn't done that since I was five…_

* * *

" Serenity, you do know your room is next door."

" Yep."

" Then why are you here?"

Mokuba had just entered the land of nod when he felt his mattress dip to one side and heard someone else's breathing. When he cracked open an eye, he saw the sleepy face of Serenity, huddled up against a pile of pillows and yawning. " This bed's big enough for the both of us…I don't see what the problem is." She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. " You won't even…notice."

_Like Hell I won't. It's not like everyday the hottest girl in school decides to sleep in _my_ bed with _me still in it_!!! Though, said girl is also my best friend…which only makes this situation worse!!! I'll just sneak out when she's…._His train of thought cut short when a whimper escaped Serenity. He turned over and saw that not only was she in the fetal position, but that her hands were clutching onto a pillow for dear life.

" Serenity…what's the matter?" If she given an answer, he didn't hear it over the thunder and lightning combination outside his window. That was when Mokuba finally noticed it was raining quite heavily. " Are you afraid?"

" Of course not!" But she let out a yelp at the next clap to prove otherwise. " Maybe just a little." She opened her eyes and peeked over at Mokuba. " Don't make fun of me, I'll kick your ass."

" I won't…it's okay. I used to be afraid of storms too. I think most little kids are."

" Oh yeah Einstein, that makes me feel _soooo much_…" she froze as a flash of lightning wash over the entire bedroom.

" Come here." Mokuba opened his arms and brought Serenity to his chest. He rubbed circles on her back, trying to ease some of the tension. " Seto use to sneak out of his room all the time just to do this."

" Sounds like my brother. He used to show up and slip under the covers. He'd tell me to go to sleep." Mokuba's ministrations were working but her whole body twitched at another flash. He rubbed a little harder and in wider circles. "He…he said he wouldn't leave…that everything would be okay. .'It's jus a lil rain Rini. Nothing's gonna hurt ya.' "

" As long as I'm here?" Mokuba whispered, remembering his own brother's words not too far off from Joey's.

" Exactly." Serenity let out a soft sigh and huddled closer after a rather loud clash of thunder. "Awesome aren't they?"

" I like to think so."

It was well pass midnight but the rain made no signs of letting up. Mokuba was becoming increasingly tired but he knew he couldn't get any rest knowing Serenity was wide-awake and scared. "He used to tell me stories too. Mostly about our mother…"

" Oh…what was she like?"

" _Beautiful_. " Mokuba's eyes looked out the window into the stormy night sky. There were rolling clouds of black and glistening sheets of water falling against the glass. " And she smelled like cinnamon and dirt. But clean dirt, the kind you use to plant flowers. I think we had flowers. I was so young when she died, I only remember the little things." He looked back down at Serenity and noticed her eyes beginning to droop so he lowered his voice and continued." Like the sound of her laughter. It's what I remember the most.

It's gonna sound weird but her laughter was pretty and it always made me want to dance because it was just so…happy. Sometimes, when Seto's in a good enough mood, he laughs just like her. In the same sort of…I dunno…rhythm. "

" That's…sweet…" Now her eyes were fully closed and she was turned over so that her back was to Mokuba's chest. He let his arms wrapped around closer, taking in the scent of lavender and soap.

" Her eyes always looked happy too. We have the same eyes but her's were always happy. And her favorite color was red, like roses. I think we had roses…in our yard. It always smelled nice. I think they were roses…they were red…and smelled nice…" Mokuba's train of thought slowed down into a sense memory of a time he could barely recall but it was pleasant enough. He waited for Serenity's breathing to become slow before he closed his own eyes.

* * *

**AN**: I feel like this chapter blows. Like i've crossed into "fanfic-writer-makes-stuff-up-cuz-they-want-to-but-has-no-true-character-backing" realm. tell me what you think, i might just go back & rewrite this chapter. T_T


	19. Scrapes, Skins, and Skippy

**Disclaimer**: S'like I said, don't own it, wish I did

**Warning**: Cussin' & Vampiric Intentions?

**AN**: Sorry for the wait, this is a very iffy bit, I might rewrite/repost depending on the response.

* * *

Rain pitter-pattered against the glass like tiny drums on an island, a crescendo of thunder disturbing the rhythm ever now and then. It strung together a wordless tune caressing his skull, whispering secrets he'd never understand. They were his only companions.

He sat with his back erect, fully eyes transfixed to the luminescent screen, his fingers poised over home row. _I'm almost done. _He thought to himself but knew eternity lived inside him before the knocking. Before the door opened without his permission. Before a man stood at the threshold, soaking wet to the bone, his clothing sticking like a second skin.

" Joey? What are you doing here?" the question light with curiosity and surprise. His eyes followed the lines that made this man, from the wet tresses of gold curling around his ears and neck, to the white tee turned translucent, to the ridiculously tight denim jeans now stretched across the his lower half, down to the rutty sneakers sure to make a squeak when he walked.

" I…wanted to see you." He spoke with hesitation in his voice, words scraping along a tired throat. It was dark and beautiful against the pelting rain.

" That so." It was not meant to be bitter but laced with the discomfort of an invading presence so bold as the blonde before him. He set his eyes on somewhere less forbidding and found them at the man's hands; trembling, writhed, and pink. " You need to get dry, you'll catch your death."

" You wouldn't have a towel…would you?" He almost laughed but restrained himself, one hand still latched to the door handle. He seemed now so fragile and defenseless, hardly the audacious intruder from ten seconds ago. Something inside Seto stirred and he stood from his seat and took the twelve long strides to reach the other side of the room.

" Take this." He unbuttoned his suit jacket, removing it and holding it out. " But I suggest you take off your shirt first, not much good it's doing you now." It was then that their eyes met and for the first time, Seto noticed Joey's eyes were not brown but blood red; much like a demon's own.

" Thank you." He whispered. Slipping his fingers around the hem of his tee shirt with the cautiousness of a wounded animal, he lifted the glorified wet rag up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. The action itself caused his hair to fall into his eyes, contrasting the red against the gold. A tentative hand sought out the warm coat but stopped when he noticed Seto's staring.

He was enchanted by the simple gestures and even more by the bare skin. It glistened and gleamed underneath the streams of bad lighting. " What's this?" His hand reached out before his mind could stop and now his fingers hovered over one of the many little scars that covered Joey's body.

" It's nothing. Nothing important anyway."

" Who?"

" Who what?"

" Who did this?" Seto's palm now sat flat against Joey's stomach, fingers spread wide, skin against skin.

" Couldn't it have been a what? Why does it have to be a who?" He let his own hand join Seto's and held it close.

" You're hiding something."

" I am." and in an instant, Seto was thrown against the office doors with Joey's hands wrapping around his wrists with bone crushing strength, nails cutting into his skin.

" What're you doing?"

" _What you want me to do_."

He felt the pain before he could figure out Joey's teeth were causing it; agonizing and sharp, every single groove tearing into his neck. Seto let out a strangled cry in his attempt to push Joey away but only caused more pain. White hot and violent, it enveloped him and quite vaguely, he could hear the other man's laughter; maniacal and blissful.

It was like this every morning since the day Joey Wheeler stood much too close and laughed. Kaiba would wake up panting, sweating, and holding onto his neck; searching for the imaginary wound sure to be there. This morning was no different despite his clock telling him it was already noon.

" Fucking Wheeler."

Kaiba rose from his bed, ripping off the entangled sheets and dropping his bare feet onto the floor. He scraped them along the thick carpeting slowly, deliberately relishing in the feel before deciding to actually get up. His eyes fell onto the dreary grey windows against the far wall. The night's storm had let up to nothing more than a light drizzle and overcast skies.

" Lovely." He croaked bitterly, now fully aware of the frog in his throat. He let out a sigh and slipped into his bathroom to begin the daily rituals of healthy hygiene before he was tempted back into bed.

* * *

" And you're certain there is nothing else?"

" Absolutely Mr. Kaiba. You don't even have a meeting until the first."

" Then I'll come in for some beta testing on the..."

" But don't you remember? You gave two weeks vacation to all those in the department. They won't be back in until after Thanksgiving."

" Then I could…"

" Mr. Kaiba, I don't mean to be rude but why bother coming in? It's almost two and if anything important comes up, I'll make sure to sort it out myself. "

" Ms. Sherrie, I don't pay you to tell _me _what to do."

" Oh I am very much aware of that but honestly, you've worked so hard these last couple of weeks you _deserve_ a break. Go to the movies, the mall, skateboard for all I know! Whatever it is you teenagers do nowadays." She spoke as if she were a ninety-three-year-old but Darla Sherrie was only thirty-two going on twenty. She'd been Kaiba's personal assistant since the transfer of power and was one of the very few employees that felt at ease with the head honcho.

" What about the stock reports?"

" Already sent and filed. There's a stack of hard copies on your desk that can wait."

" And what of the presentation for…"

" You finished that a week ago sir. It's been saved to the database and the board gave it a full approval."

" Fine. But make sure…."

" I already emailed it. Like I said Mr. Kaiba_, there's nothing for you to do_ so just take a personal. Lord knows you need it."

" That's because…."

" I must keep ahead of the game, be number one, crush empires…_blah blah blah_. I get it sir, but seriously... _take the day off_."

" Fine but only if it'll get you off my back. "

" Whatever works sir, have a nice day."

" Yeah...whatever." He terminated the call before she could sprinkle in even more pleasantries; Seto Kaiba hired her for efficiency, not small talk.

For the first time in a long while, Kaiba found himself with nothing to do and no one to do it with. Mokuba was out with a friend and his sectary just chastised him about going into work so he was left driving around aimlessly in the downtown area of Domino. He made lefts where he normally made rights and vice versa, wasting gas on a desperate attempt at fighting boredom. Somewhere along the lines he stopped paying attention all together and ran a red light; straight into a pedestrian.

" WAT DA FUCK IS YA PROBLEM?! CAN'T YA SEE I'M WALKIN' HERE!??! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMETHIN' IS BROKEN IMMA BEAT YA ASS WIT IT!!!!"

" Fuck." Kaiba spat. _The last thing I need is a lawsuit._ He stopped the car instantly but could only see fists flying about. This meant that at the very least his victim was already on the ground. _Great. _

" DA LIGHT WAS RED YA MORON!!!" Too soon in Kaiba's honest opinion for anyone having just been run over, in greasy overalls, red faced and angry, stood an all-too familiar blonde.

" _Oh fuck_." Kaiba's stomach somersaulted backwards.

" KAIBA!" Joey bellowed. " WAT DA FUCK YA HIT ME FOR?!?!?" At a breakneck pace he stood over the driver's side and began shouting into the window, ready to knock the living daylights of the CEO. " _ARE YOU BLIND_!?!? JUS CUZ YOU'RE SETO FREAKIN' KAIBA DON'T MEAN YA CAN GO AROUND RUNNIN' OVA PEOPLE FOR FUN!! IS DIS LIKE YA FAVORITE PASS…."

" _Are you okay_?"

The words came out faster than Kaiba could stop them and loud enough to be heard over Joey's shouts. His eyes explored the other boy, searching for any visible harm done. There were rips and tears that could have easily been there before and his breathing was labored; most likely was due to the amount of lungpower needed to curse someone out as badly as Joey did. The only thing really out of place was a tiny scrape along the right side of his jaw that was bleeding onto his neck. That, and he now looked paralyzed, frozen to the spot and quiet.

Apparently sincere concern coming from Kaiba was like a fastball straight to Joey's head. Hurt like hell and slowly formed a bump that would later just piss him off but all he could do was stare; eyes wide-opened and hands now at his sides. Somewhere in the very far recesses of his mind he was laughing uncontrollable, finding the entire situation ridiculously funny.

" Well, _say something_." Kaiba snapped, becoming a little more than impatient. He felt like time had purposefully slowed down around him. Why else would the light not change when this was the busiest intersection in Domino?

" Oh…um…I'm okay?"

" You sure?"

" Yeah…just a lil scratch." Joey wiped at the scrape along his jaw with the end of his sleeve, cleaning off the blood and offering it to Kaiba as proof. " See?"

" _Damn it_."

" Some friend _you_ are!"

" Friend? I always saw this relationship as more master and pet."

" Why I oughta…"

" Get inside. You're causing a scene and the light's green."

" Wah?" Honks and horns of other drivers clued Joey in that they were indeed causing traffic so he ran across the front to the passenger side of the car and jumped in. His hands sought out the seatbelt before Kaiba pulled off to the right.

" Where to Wheeler?"

" Huh?"

" Where were you going before I mauled you over? "

" Oh." Joey laughed a little before answering, letting out some of the nervousness at the pit of his stomach. " Mike's Auto & Body. It's to da left…dat way." He threw his thumb over his shoulder to point out that Kaiba was going the wrong way.

" I see." Kaiba muttered, taking the very next left in order to circle back. " Judging from your apparel you work there?"

" Yeah, I started today actually." Joey smiled. " Turns out da owner's an old friend of dad's and I got hired on da spot."

" So you've been promoted to grease monkey?"

" Somethin' like that." He shrugged, not even bothered with being called another species. " But I'm still da new guy so I got stuck buyin' da boss his cancer sticks." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket to demonstrate.

" Lovely." Kaiba's eyes were focused solely on the road. _Lesson learned _but it was then that a sudden silence overcame the car. Joey was mute, looking out his window and Kaiba was turning a corner. It was uncomfortable. Like the two were perfect strangers somehow forced to interact with one another and failing miserably. _Why isn't he blathering away about something? Like the sky or how _awesome_ food is. This place better be close, this is annoying. _But what Kaiba didn't know, was that Joey was busy trying to figure something out since he first got into the car.

" What's that?"

" What's what?"

" That noise."

" What noise?"

" That noise!" Joey wriggled in his seat, craning his neck over the seatbelt nearer the dashboard to listen in better.

" The hell are you talking about?"

" Ya car Kaiba…there it is again!"

" I don't know what you're talking about. Did I hit you that…"

" How much about cars do you really know?"

" _Enough_."

" Uh-huh. Thought so." Joey smirked leaning back into his seat. _Five bucks says it's his alternator belt. _" You should let me give it a look."

" _As if_."

" Oh come on, it's me!" Joey implored, making his infamous puppy-dog-eyes, reserved only for occasions when he _really _wanted something, like the last slice of pizza. Unfortunately, Kaiba was too busy parking to even spare him a glance.

" Exactly Wheeler. _You_."

" Whateva Kaiba." Joey unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. When he stepped out that car he continued, " But when da batmobile blows up, don't come runnin' ta me."

" Because that'll happen." Kaiba replied, watching Joey make his way around the car and onto the sidewalk. From where he was sitting, he could see the garage, open, revealing a minivan currently being worked on by a large man in overalls eight shades uglier than Joey's. The place itself was like any other auto repair. The garage looked to fit at least two to three cars and there was a closed off section that was most likely an office space along with a junkyard area towards the back. The sounds of pounding and rattling could be heard coming through the doors and the smell of oil and burning rubber was ever present and nauseating to say the least.

" Joey!" It was the man at the van, looking rather perturbed as he threw down a towel and walked over to the boys. " Dat took a helluva long time, where ya go for my smokes?"

" Sorry boss." Joey murmured, handing the man his inflammable cancer in a box, " Ran into a friend." He jerked his head over to the corvette.

" A friend? I dun appreciate you flirtin' on my time." But there was a wiry smile on the man's face that said otherwise. The worn name patch read Mikey but his real name was Frank Spitzvik, owner and head mechanic of Mike's Auto. A portly man pushing sixty with hair still dusty enough to be called a shade of blonde, he was hardworking, funny, and perpetually two steps away from pissed-off.

" S'not like dat boss… it's a _guy_ friend. " Joey sidestepped, giving Frank a view of Seto inside the car, looking rather smug at hearing the reprimand.

" Oh, s'like dat? I dun discriminate but…" The older man held up his hands in surrender, " I'd like it if ya said bye bye ta ya boyfriend and got back ta work Skippy. Da junk dun clear itself out."

Now if Joey hadn't been trying to come up with a way to correct his boss about his marital status he would have caught Kaiba covering his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. " Boss, it's not like dat. He's _just_ my friend."

" Yeah, an' da next thing ya gon tell me is…_he's jus my_ _roommate._ Like I said, dun care, jus get ta work Skippy or I'll doc ya pay." The older man turned around, not really listening to anymore of Joey's explanations, leaving the poor boy blushing the brightest shade of pink.

" _Skippy? _" Kaiba snickered.

" Shut up."

" It suits you."

" I said shut up Kaiba."

" Sure thing…._Skippy._"

" KAIBA!!!" Joey turned around to send death glares at the burnette but the smile making it's way across Kaiba's lips made it impossible.

" Move it Wheeler or I'll run over your paws."

" I'll sue ya."

" I'd like to see you try."

" _SKIPPY, get over 'er_!!!"

" You heard the man Skippy."

" Comin'!!" Joey called back, his eyes still fixed on Kaiba's smile. _I wonder if he knows it's there or not. _" Shop closes around ten, swing by before then to get checked out."

" Whatever. "


	20. The Misadventures of Wheeler & Kaiba

Disclaimer: Yugioh...sure as hell ain't mine

AN: OMG CHAPTER 20!!!!! ^_^

* * *

" It's because of shitty video games like these that I became a game designer."

" Don't change da fact dat you still suck."

" You think? At least I'm not the one with lo mein on his face."

" Where?" Joey's hand swiped at his face, attempting to wipe any stray noodles but failing miserably; they were on the other side.

" Here." Kaiba leaned over and used his chopsticks to pick the two off, lifting them up so that the other could see. When Joey's tongue reached out for the noodles like a frog to a fly, he realized just how close they were. Neither wanted to move.

Joey's eyes stared into Kaiba's and became lost in an intense blue, wondering how'd they look even closer. _They're surreal…deep and dark man…like somethin' out da shadow realm. Man, I wish my eyes did…_

" What? Is there something on my face too?"

" Huh? Oh, nah. There's nuttin"

" Then what's with that look?"

" Wat look?"

" That dumb ass look on your face."

" I ain't a dumb ass."

" Did I say you were? I said it was a _dumb ass look. _What is it? What are you looking at?"

" _Nuttin'._" Kaiba could have sworn Joey was inching closer, his hands having brushed against his knee. _What is he playing at?_

" It must be, why else would you be looking at me like that? I assure you Wheeler, I'm no chew toy."

Joey just laughed, closing his eyes and breaking away from the impromptu staring contest. " It's ya eyes."

" _My eyes_? What's wrong with them?"

" Nuttin', they're jus really blue."

" _What._"

" I dunno," Joey shrugged, a stupid smile still plastered on his face. " I'm tired man. Been dropped on my head, run over, and hit on by a bunch of drunks...whaddya expect?"

" Sounds to me like you should be ready to keel over any minute now."

" I should... shouldn't I?"

" You know have a bad habit of falling asleep in front of company."

" But you got da most beautiful eyes."

* * *

" So there's nothing wrong with it?"

" Nah, not really. Da belt can come loose every now and then."

" I see." Kaiba watched from his position by the wall as Joey stuck out his head, smears of grease and sweat across his face only adding to his scruffy appearance.

" Yep, da Batmobile here is in da best shape I've ever seen. "

" It better be." Kaiba mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

" All done 'ere Skippy?" Frank called from across the garage.

" Almost." Joey grunted, making sure the belt was in place and none too tight. When he was done, he stood up and shut the hood. " Done."

" Tony's lockin' up ta-nite so I'm out for da nite. Rememba ta be 'ere round noon tamorrow."

" Gotcha." Joey waved the man goodbye, waiting for the door to close behind him before turning back around. " Mind givin' me five 'fore we leave? I feel eight kinds of nasty."

" As if I'd even let you inside like that anyway. Go hose down Skippy." Kaiba frowned wrinkling his nose at Joey. His overalls were heavily coated in dark stains, hair tied back in a short ponytail with stray strands sticking to his face, and his hands were practically black.

" Fuck you."

" Maybe after you've bathed but until then, get cleaned."

" Oh, so you finally admit to wantin' me?"

" I admit to nothing, now hurry up or my offer for food will go elsewhere."

" Alright, alright. " Joey waved dismissively, disappearing behind a door labeled 'Washroom'.

The first order of business was flinging the dirty overalls onto the nearest stall door. Standing in his undershirt and jeans, he covered his hands with soap from the only working dispenser. He scrubbed away at his arms, face, and neck as best as he could to remove the grime. With his hands now clean, he removed his undershirt and threw it aside so that he could dump his head inside a sink he'd filled with warm water. There he let his hair soak, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as the faucet made little room for all his hair without knocking against it. Using the same soap as before, he lathered up and hoped it'd be enough.

By the time he was done, Kaiba had taken to leaning against the other side of his car. " Wheeler, when you said five I thought you meant minutes, not…" but his voice caught in his throat. Joey was standing very shirtless, very wet, dripping onto the floor, and standing under a fluorescent bulb that caused his skin to glow.

" Yeah, sorry bout dat. I just need ta find my shirt and we're gone." He pointed over to the backroom where he was sure he left his duffel bag containing a spare shirt and continued walking without noticing Kaiba's sudden quiet. There were too many images of a red-eyed Wheeler throwing him against doors for to even want to say anything; a hand reaching for his neck.

* * *

" Wake up Joey."

"Mhrmm."

" Do you want the job or not?"

" Mhrmph."

" I'm taking that as a yes. Come on, up and at 'em." In one swift motion, Tristan grabbed Joey's bed sheets and ripped them away, throwing the blonde off the bed in the process.

" OW!!! WAT DA FUCK?!?"

" Come on Joey, I told you, the shop opens at six and Frank is a stickler for bein' on time."

" Who? Wat? Wat ya talkin' bout Tristan?" Joey rubbed his head, which took a heavy beating from the dresser it met on the way down. " How'dyou even get in?" He wondered out loud as he laid sprawled on his bedroom floor, listening to his best friend moving about. It was pitch black, even with his shades fully open, and sounded like heavy downpour outside his window.

" The spare key; remember?"

" Oh…" He looked up, eyes finally wide enough to be deemed open and saw his friend digging through his closet. " We got a spare key? Since when?"

" Yeah, you got a spare, now get up and go brush your teeth. Your breath smells like something crawl in your mouth and died three weeks ago."

" Well _excuse me! _Ya breath would be too if you jus got dropped kicked out ya bed in da middle of da night."

" What the hell you talkin' about? It's already morning."

" Mornin'? Wat time is it?"

" 5:30. Now _hurry up_." T-shirt and jeans came flying at Joey's head. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

* * *

" Hey, does your brother know you're in Domino this weekend?"

" No, and it's staying that way." Serenity answered, her eyes never leaving the clothes rack. " What do you think…this one?" She held up a red tube dress that looked two sizes too small for anyone, " Or this?" Then switched to a longer black one that left more to the imagination than the red.

" That one; makes you look less of a slut." Mokuba pointed to the black, not particularly surprised in Serenity's choice in fashion. All day they ran around the sales and the only things that caught her eyes were that which had less and less fabric. The hormonal side him was ecstatic but the best friend felt like maybe he should buy her a sweater. _A giant, grandma- knitted sweater that goes down to her ankles and twelve layers thick._

" Slutty it is." Serenity smiled, placing the black dress back onto the rack. " What time does the movie start again?"

" Eight thirty, we still got forty minutes though. Wanna go get something to eat?"

" I _could_ go for some Chinese." Serenity paused, double-checking the price on the dress. " Lo mein would sit just fine with me. Let me go pay for this and we'll go?"

" Okay, I'll be right outside." Mokuba nodded before heading out the store, his five shopping bags in tow. Serenity had shown him the wonderful world of bargain hunting and he doubted he'd ever be the same.

When he reached the exit, he placed the bags at his feet and settled against one of the display windows. He gotten a lot of new clothing as well as a few choice items for his older brother that were sure to elicit some sort of protest but he was Mokuba and Seto would surrender nonetheless.

Thinking about his brother, he reached for his cell and dialed the only other number he ever bothered memorizing in his life. It was answered in two rings.

" Hello Mokuba."

" Hey big brother. How's work?"

" I wouldn't know, I didn't go."

" Blasphemy!" Mokuba gasped despite being quite happy to hear. " Did Kaibacorp blow up?"

" A likely story…I overslept and decided to take the day off."

" You mean, you overslept and called Ms. Sherrie who gave you shit till you caved."

" More or less."

" _Seriously!?… _I'm giving her a raise!" Mokuba made a mental note to do so, what she managed was nothing short of a miracle. " What you'd do all day then?"

" I slept…and saw mother."

" Mom?" The younger Kaiba was stilled into an eerie silence; their dead mother an odd topic in general. It wasn't like they never talked about her but it wasn't as if they openly discussed her either. Whenever they did, it was awkwardly hazardous, like treading through thin ice in hopes they'd make it across the lake. " So…how'd that go?"

" As well as I suppose it should."

" Yeah…um…_are you okay_? You were sorta babbling last night and now you're telling me you actually went to see mom. What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" _Seto…_"

" Mokuba, I'm fine. I just…miss her…"

" Me too…" The two brothers kept quiet for a moment, each listening to the other's background noise.

" Her birthday's next month."

" That it is."

" Think we can go together to see her this year?"

" I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

" Einstein, we…Oh! _Sorry_."

" It's okay. Seto, that's my friend and we're gonna get something to eat, then a movie so I'll talk you when I get home."

" Your friend sounds female Mokuba. Is there something you're not telling me?"

" Oh shut up, it's not like that. Talk to you later."

* * *

" Hey der honey, you jus gon' walk by n' not say hello ta meh?" but it was the sudden grabbing of his ass that gave Joey the clue that the drunk in the corner was referring to him.

" Dude, wat da fuck!?!" He slapped the offending hand away, staggering back into another equally inebriated man.

" Hey der, " hiccup " Blondie. Wass a gurl lioke yuu doin'" hiccup " 'ere?" a large hand falling onto his shoulder.

" _Fuck my life_."

" I think they're more than willing to Wheeler." Kaiba stood by the wall near the register overlooking the kitchen, trying his best not to out right laugh.

" Shut up Kaiba!"

" Com'n 'ere bay-bee. " The first drunk cooed, patting his dusty, thick thigh as if it were an invitation to comfort. He was fat, sweaty, and on the wrong side of gross.

" No thanks man." Joey's face scrunched up in disgust. Shrugging off the other man's hand, he called out. " Mr. Fuu, my order done yet?!"

" You wait! You wait! Not my fault you girly man!" The small Asian man yelled, wagging his finger at the boy. He wore a white apron and a little black cap on his head to hide the thinning hair and he was actually Korean.

" Yeah Wheeler, it's not his fault." Kaiba snickered, utterly enjoying himself.

" Fuck you Kaiba, and all ya lousy drunks!" Joey waved his arms around before sitting down at the nearest table.

" Who you gettin' loud wit girlie?" The same drunk Joey had bumped into was now towering over him, swaying in time with a song only he could hear. He was admittedly much cleaner then the other but much more a whale than a man. From the intense smell of whiskey, Joey knew he was well pass wasted.

" Listen pal, I ain't startin' trouble for Fuu an' neither should you so why dontcha sit back down wit ya buddy and eat ya fortune cookies?"

" Ya kno, I dun preciate backtalk from pretty ladies…" The man's large hand arched back, as if to swing one hell of a backhand but something stopped him.

" If you'll excuse sir, this is _my girlfriend_ you are harassing and I'd appreciate if you didn't lay your hands on her."

" Kaiba, wat…"

" _Wheeler_." Kaiba grinned, letting go of the man's hand and slipping his arm around Joey's waist so that he could hoist the boy up and hold him close. " If you gentlemen don't mind, Aphrodite and I would like to move to that side of the establishment." He pointed across the room and began walking away with Joey.

" I hate you Kaiba. I hate you, I hate you….._I hate you._" Joey whispered venomously, ears and cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

" You're only lying to yourself."

" Fuck you….I _hate_ you."

" You said that already. I just saved you from Earl the truck driver, why don't you show me a little more respect?"

" I would if I had any left." Joey's head dropped in shame, not even bothering to slip out of Kaiba's hold. It actually felt kind of nice, surprisingly so as Joey had almost imagined Kaiba to be cold to the touch.

" Would you like it if we left? I'm sure there are plenty of _other_ Chinese restaurants."

" Hell no, my order ain't done!" Joey almost yelled, pushing away from Kaiba regrettably. Fuu's China Garden had the best _everything_ and he wasn't about to give it up for anyone or anything, especially not a bunch of delusional drunks. " We'll go afta, my place it's around da corner from here."

* * *

" I can't remember the last time I was here and for that I apologize." He spoke softly, almost afraid of upsetting the slumbering host. " But I brought you your favorites as penance." Kaiba crouched down until his eyes were parallel to the stone and gently placed the geraniums on top the wet dirt.

" I see Mokuba's been keeping the place tidy for you; not so much as a rotted leaf in sight." Kaiba smiled a little, continuing. " I swear to you, it's like every time I look away and back, he's another foot taller." A tiny laugh escaped his lips before his eyes settled back onto the letters written across the tablet. " Last night he wore a clip to keep his bangs away from his eyes. I think you used to do that too.

I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Seto Kaiba wasn't one to admit to personal confliction but he was never one to deny his mother. A silence washed over the cemetery, enveloping him inside the serene isolation. The cemetery itself was well off any main road and an hour drive from Domino. An old, dingy forest of breech trees surrounded it along the outer gates with a run-down church in the very middle. There were only about a hundred bodies buried, two of them being his biological parents.

" You understand don't you? Everything I did…it was for him. I want him to be okay…I want you to be happy." His fingers hesitantly hover over the words _Beloved Mother_, slowly tracing every letter. " Sometimes it hard. Sometimes I wake up hoping it wasn't like this; that you were still around. I wouldn't have to be man of steel. I could just be an eighteen year old who's never seen the ocean up close."

It struck Kaiba then and there how long it had really been since he'd last spoken with his mother and he took it upon himself to correct it. He removed his suit jacket and placed it underneath him and sat on it to avoid dirtying himself. " It's hard but worth it. Even after all my mistakes. I've gotten better…I even have a friend. I almost killed him today." Imagining his mother's expression to the statement made him laugh, a little louder than before. " He's a complete idiot, but I think you'd like him. His name's Joey Wheeler."

* * *

He hadn't meant for those specific words to leave his mouth but there they were, hanging, in the air like a pair of his favorite boxers out to dry. He dropped his gaze and mumbled, " It's true, I mean…they're really blue and…"

" Shut up."

" Ok." Joey knew Kaiba was sending out death glares and asked," Wat?"

" You."

" Wat about me?"

" _Fucking stupid_."

" Gee thanks." Joey muttered, not really wanted to ever look Kaiba in the face again. _Haven't I embarrass myself enough today? Jeez, it's like…_

" _Thank you._"

" Huh?"

" My eyes are beautiful?"

" Oh..." Joey smiled. "You're welcome?" He couldn't think of a situation anymore awkward, and felt the silence between them thickening. "I…gotta go to da bathroom."

" You're house trained?"

" Shuddup!" Joey pushed Kaiba just enough to move him out of the way.

" Because that was mature."

" S'not suppose to be."

Seto decided to keep his mouth shut and let the other boy walk away. He looked down at his watch and saw the time for the first time in about eight hours. _Half pass eleven…I should leave…_but he made no effort other than getting up off the floor and sitting on Joey's bed. His eyes started wandering around the room, taking in what he missed on his way in; not that there was much. A book bag in the corner, clothes spilling out of the closet, and pictures tacked to the walls. Most of them being of Joey's friends, smiling faces all deliriously happy. _Even in photographs they look retarded._

There was one photo that stood out to Kaiba if only because it was so wrinkled. It was smaller and much older than the rest and sat in the very center of the spread. In the picture was a little boy sitting on the floor with a pink bundle in his arms. He must have been two or three, still chubby and awkward looking with his golden locks of hair and pudgy fingers. He seemed mesmerized by what was inside so Kaiba leaned forward to get a better look and saw the newborn in the swaddle of blankets. Her eyes barely open and a tiny pink hand reaching out with teeny pink fingers wrapping around pudgy ones. _That must be the infamous Serenity…_

"Joseph, I know you're here. Are you hiding from _daddy?" _The dark voice drifted into the room, cutting Kaiba's train of thought. He turned to find a man in a lumberjack shirt and jeans leaning against the doorframe. " You're not Joseph."

" I'm afraid not."

" Then you must be a friend of his?" The question more like a statement.

" You must be his father?"

" Martin, call me Martin." A hand was extended his way, offering a form of introduction to a man Kaiba had little to no faith was really Wheeler's father. Sure they shared the same colored eyes but these were darker, menacing, oblique. Not that Kaiba would admit to feeling intimidated by a man in plaid.

" I'm Se…"

" HEY DAD!!!" Joey almost shouted, rushing into the room to stand between the two men. " Dis is Kaiba and we was jus leavin'."

" Were we now?"

" Yeah!" Joey's carefree words conflicted with the sheer panic in his eyes. His one arm found its way around Kaiba's shoulder, his hand shaking just enough for the brunette to know something was up.

" At this hour Joseph?"

" Yeah, I'm spendin' da night at his place. Right Kaiba?" Brown eyes pleaded with blue.

" We were…"

" But Joseph, don't you think…"

" Sorry dad, gotta go! " Once more Joey rushed passed, this time dragging Kaiba who was too busy trying to figure out Joey's eradicate behavior to even care.

" Joey, what the fuc…"

"_Notimetotalk,wegottagocatchdatlasttrain!wegottagowegottawegottago_" Joey babbled, pulling Kaiba closer to him as he almost fell over a box of dumplings, sure to bring both down. The sudden change was unsettling to say the least on both parts but there would be no answers until they were standing outside, three whole blocks away from Joey's apartment in front of Kaiba's car.

" Mind telling me what that was about?" He looked across the corvette's roof, watching as Joey fidgeted, moving from one foot to the other.

" Not really. It's pretty late Kaiba…you should go home."

" What about you?"

" I'll…go spend da night at Tristan's. He doesn't live dat far, I'll walk..." He turned away, all ready to walk the seven blocks in the not-so-nice side of Domino to get to Tristan's house but Kaiba's voice cut through the night air.

" Didn't you say you'd spend the night with me?"


	21. Car Rides & Pillow Fights

**Disclaimer**: Listen, if YUGIOH was mine, we wouldn't be havin' this imaginary conversation

**AN**: HOLE-LEE SHEEE-IT!!! Bet yu guys thought I'd never post ever again, huh? I don't blame yu. I _REALLY_ want to finish it and not just leave it hangin' like a LOT of the fics I've read over the years.

**Dedication to**: isco. Turns out it really IS a small world bc isco was a reader from the ORIGINAL post of INT and she ended up being in my psychology class last semester!!! This one's for her ^_^

* * *

" That ending sucked."

" You're still on that?"

" Yeah. It was just so…"

" Predictable?"

" No. Just…_upsetting_. Completely threw me off. I mean, they went total zombie on him."

" Kinda saw it coming when the narrator pointed out how '_he'd never be loved'_."

Serenity made a noise in the back of her throat in a sort of disproval of the conversation itself and turned over in bed. They'd been lying there for about an hour now, too restless to sleep but too tired to move. She curled up into the fetal position; wrapping her arms around herself, hidden beneath a long sleeve shirt she'd stolen from Mokuba. It was the one with blue horizontal stripes he'd been wearing when she first saw him.

She closed her eyes; traveling back to the day she ripped off the bandages and let the setting sun flood her sight before diving into the freezing water of the Domino Bay. Losing her brother would have been a much worse fate than losing her eyesight.

With Serenity's mind wandering, Mokuba took the opportunity to sneak his arms around her and dip his nose into the nape of her neck. Sniffing lightly, he whispered " I'd like to preserve this smell forever." It was when he rubbed his nose back and forth against her skin that she finally took notice.

" Mokuba! What the?!" She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp only to be held tighter.

" It's my paradise!" He mumbled, relishing in the fact that he was tickling her and causing her to lose any strength against him.

" Mokuba stop! " Serenity managed between giggles. " I said stop!" Her hands were now flailing about, trying to hit anything they could reach. She wriggled and wormed to no avail until she let out a threatening shriek. " If you don't stop this instant, I'll chop off all your hair, INCLUDING your eyebrows in your sleep!!!"

" That's just mean. " and like that he let her go, moving over so she would have room to spread out. She gave him her best Wheeler grin before sticking out her tongue.

" This is interesting." The introduction of a third voice into the room took the two by surprise and their eyes darted towards it. Leaning against the doorframe with an extra pair of arms around his shoulders was the oldest Kaiba.

" Holy Shit Seto! _Is that a dead hooker?!_"

" _No… _Who's _your_ barely dressed friend? " Serenity instinctually tugged at her shirt, covering up as much as her bare legs as possible.

" This is Serenity, she's spending the night. Who is that?"

" I see…Did you use condoms?"

" What?!"

" Just because…"

" No, no, no, she's my friend from school and you so didn't answer my question. Who's that?!" Mokuba pointed an accusing finger at the blonde currently sliding from Kaiba's hold.

"It's Wheeler." The brunette grabbed a hold of said boy's hand and brought him closer to himself so that now his chin was resting on his shoulder, exposing the sleeping face of Joey Wheeler.

"…is he dead? _OH MY GOD YOU KILLED…_"

" Mokuba really? He fell asleep on the ride here and he's spending the night as well." Kaiba adjusted the slumbering blonde once more, this time bringing him around and holding him by the waist so that he'd be at his side, letting his head loll into the center of his chest.

" So uh…"

" Yes well… "

" Yeah…"

" Goodnight."

" Night."

The two Kaiba brothers stood staring at one another not really understanding why it felt so awkward, just that it did and that both wanted the other out of sight before something else was made note of. Like the fact that Mokuba's hair was in a braided ponytail to his waist with a pink ribbon or that Kaiba's trench coat was wrapped around Joey like a makeshift blanket.

There were about two seconds of silence after the eldest walked away before Serenity finally spoke. " Raise your hand if what just happened…_happened_. " Her hand was making a slow rise above her head when Mokuba turned around to join. " Okay now…._why?_"

" They're sleeping together?" He admitted rather nonchalant.

" Your brother's gay?"

" Does that mean you know for a fact that Joey is?"

" No. Not necessarily but seeing as **ALL** his friends are gay, it wouldn't be a big surprise."

" Yuugi's gay?!"

Serenity shrugged. " I think _he'_s asexual."

"Oh." Mokuba mumbled, trying to process the image of Yuugi cell dividing into another whole person. When it became rather disturbing and graphic his face blanched. He sat back down on the bed across from Serenity Indian style. "_So they're sleeping together_?" sincere curiosity and surprise lacing every word.

" We can't just jump to conclusions, but Joey and your brother fucking is definitely number three." When Mokuba threw Serenity a questioning look she continued. " Number two is they've finally set aside their differences and one's blackmail."

" So, either way_….they're fucking_."

" Two out of three, yeah." She flashed him a smile before throwing a pillow at his head.

It was somewhere along the fifteen minute or so drive from the center of Domino to the Kaiba estate that Joey fell asleep. More because he was genuinely tired of being awake since five am than the lack of conversation between he and the driver. This left Seto with an unconscious companion upon arrival to stare at.

" Wheeler. Wake up." He still held onto the wheel, "Wheeler?" But it was pointless because Kaiba knew after sitting in the same classroom with Joey since freshmen year, that he wouldn't wake up that easily.

He decided that leaving him in the car would be just out of his range of cruelty and got out to go around the car and extract Joey from the seat. He didn't look like much but Joey did carry a bit of weight on him so it wasn't the fastest walk from the car to the front door, and even more of a hassle getting him up the stairs and through the hall into the spare room. He wasn't really surprised when even Mokuba's yelling hadn't disturbed him but found it rather amusing that as soon as he dropped Joey onto the mattress, he began to talk.

" Leg..leggo…leggo my eggo…mine…eggo."

" Idiot." but the little smile on his face couldn't help itself from breaking through as he reached over to take his trench coat. Unfortunately, Joey decided at that very moment to turn in his sleep and clutch the coat for dear life. Kaiba could already count the wrinkles that would appear by morning but he wasn't going to fight for it either. Sending Joey one last death glare he took leave of the room, certain he'd have to take the coat to the cleaners.

He walked silently down the hall, making sure to stop by Mokuba's door. A part of him wanting to walk right through and demand answers as to whom that girl was and why she was in their house but a larger, more logical part of him knew he'd get a reasonable answer out of Mokuba if he just waited until morning. _He probably has questions of his own…_ His right hand reached out for his temple, rubbing away a migraine that threatened to explode. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He continued on down the hall until he was inside his own room and sat down on his bed. There was hardly any decorum in his room. Not that he was in there ever long enough to care. His bed was a double wide queen (king would have been ridiculous in his opinion seeing as he doesn't make it a habit to share), a nightstand with a lamp, a drawer he can't even remember what's inside of, and a desk with a computer that directly connects him to Kaibacorp's mainframe.

He decided to skip the shower but still change into his pajamas, a modest man even in his sleep. As he did, he thought of his little brother whom had given him the pjs as a Christmas gift two years ago. _He's thirteen…he's growing up a lot faster than I care to. _He knew Mokuba was responsible and that he really needn't worry because gone was the Mokuba that trusted anyone with a smile but at the same time, he was scared. _Next thing I know he's going to want to save an endangered species of frogs in Africa. _He laughed quietly to himself, realizing how ridiculous he sounded even in his own head and decided that if he fell asleep now, he'd wake up in the morning ready to process everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Joey felt the sun before he could see it's light flooding into the unfamiliar room. It was a welcomed sensation washing over his stiff muscles and tight joints. He felt comfortable underneath a cool blanket and gripped it closer. Unfortunately, it was only so big so when he turned in his sleep, he felt the absence of it at his side almost instantly. This forced him to open his eyes and possibly send death glares to the tiny deceiving piece of cloth only he saw that it wasn't a blanket at all.

" Kaiba?" Not normally the first word out of Joey's mouth but sure enough he was wrapped around Kaiba's trench coat, now wrinkled beyond belief. He blinked a couple times to make sure the sleep was cleared from his eyes and sat up in bed. His initial response was to freak out, he didn't know where he was or how he got there but slowly the events of the night before came to him. Joey looked out the nearest window, guessing the time somewhere in the early morning, late enough for the sun to rise in the winter but early enough so that no one would be awake on a Sunday. At least that's what it seemed like.

To be honest, Joey couldn't actually remember walking _into_ Kaiba's house, let alone falling asleep in this particular room. He did recall being in the car with the brunette, silence louder than the engine, and nodding off. He laid back onto the bed and stayed there for another ten minutes, staring up at the ceiling, staring at the designs, counting the pattern until he finally decided that he had a number of reasons to get up. The main one being hunger but before doing so, he grabbed the wrinkled mass of leather and folded it across his arms, hoping he'd bump into its owner.

His first reaction when stepping out into the hallway was disappointment. See, Joey had it in his head that because Kaiba was rolling in the dough, he'd have all those paintings that followed you around, tapestries of gold and silk passed down from generation to generation, maybe even a gold-plated suit of armor or two. What he did see was a long hallway decorated solely by a end table with a china vase and a dark red carpet that lead all the way down. No paintings, no tapestries, no suits of armor. It almost seemed abandoned but the fact that every corner was cleaner that Joey would have like to put the effort into, he knew at least someone was living there for sure.

" So maybe moneybags ain't as rich as I thought?" He commented quietly to himself, the silence in the house so overwhelming he was fraught to destroy it completely. Luckily enough for him though, a door was creaking open and there peeked out another living soul. It was the younger of the Kaibas peering out as if in search of danger. " Top of da mornin' to ya der Mokuba." The boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

" Holy fuck nuggets Joey!" The strange use of language did not go unnoticed and made the blonde laugh before apologizing.

" Sorry bout dat. Whacha sneakin' around ya own house for? Got ya self a girl in der ya don't want big brotha ta find out about?" Joey winked and gave him an all-knowing smile that more or less worried Mokuba.

" Uhh…you could say that?"

" _Ohhhh…_" Joey beamed at the boy and looked towards the door that was left slightly ajar. When Mokuba realized what he was doing, he slid back onto it, effectively shutting it.

" So ummm….breakfast?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Joey whooped a little louder than necessary but nothing excited him more than the prospect of a full stomach. " But um first…can I get a toothbrush? Didn't really bring one myself an' I don't think you'd appreciate da smell dis early. "

" I don't particularly enjoy the smell of dog breath either." This response came from behind them, down the hall from where Kaiba had just exited his room. He walked down the hall in dark blue flannel pajamas, a look that almost surprised Joey at just how _normal_ they made Kaiba seem.

" 'Cuz I'm sure your smells like roses Kaiba."

" Violets actually. Violets." He smirked before extending his hand out to Joey. " I think that's mine."

" Oh…" Joey looked down at the crumpled mass that the trench coat had become and hesitantly handed it over. " erm…thanks..." Joey let the fabric slip through his fingers, the straps tumbling through his hand into the other's. It became quiet then, almost like something was supposed to be said but nobody was willing to just say it yet. He refused to look up at Kaiba and instead chose to stare at his bare feet. _He has toes. Ten of 'em. Ten supa-pale toes. _Sure it was a strange statement but every second he was around Kaiba, he found him more and more human and those tens toes proved more than anything that he was. At least in Joey's mind they did.

Kaiba was off in a strange mental tangent as well as he let his eyes focus on Joey's bed head, a giant entanglement of gold and counted the split-ends. Counted the imperfections that made Joey the person he was and couldn't help but wonder. _How the fuck does he let it get that bad?_

Mokuba stood off to the side feeling like he was missing something important and not to mention incredibly awkward. A part of him wanted to crawl back into bed with Serenity and just keep sleeping but he was too nosey not to figure this out between his brother and Joey. " Uh…so pancakes anyone?"

" Yuugi?!" Ryou gasped, making his way down the front steps when a familiar figure waved at him.

" Haha, yeah. It's me Ryou." The shorter boy scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

" What happened to your hair?! Where have all the colors gone?"

" I got tired of re-doing my hair every three days."

" So…that _wasn't_ your natural hair color?"

" Heaven's no Ryou! _This_ is actually closer to my natural color." Yuugi passed a hand through his now shoulder-length brown hair. It had a strange reddish hue to it because he wasn't able to get rid of all the colors that he'd let bleed out over the last month or so.

" It's lovely…although, I'm afraid it might be a little harder to find you amongst the crowd now."

" We'll manage." Yuugi smiled, following the shock-blonde back up the stairs, adjusting his book bag straps as he did so. He had three textbooks that collectively weighed about half his weight and he was eager to dump them all into his locker.

" Wait, then what about Yami? You're his incarnate; his hair is all those colors." Ryou questioned as he held open the doors leading into the main hallway.

" That's because when he and I separated bodies, I had my hair dyed and he formed from what I was _physically._ "

" Oh! That explains why Bakura doesn't have any scars."

" Exactly."

They were usually the first of their friends to arrive, especially on a Monday when even Tea refused to get out of bed for school. Yuugi made a beeline for his and Tristan's locker, dumping his bag on the floor before going about entering the combination. " Ryou, can I ask you something?"

He had just taken a spot against the locker next to Yuugi, "Sure, anything." He looked down to catch large amethyst eyes staring up at him with concern.

" Is…everything ok?" Ryou was taken aback by the question, although vague and rather simple, the muscles in his jaw tightened. A number of responses came to mind but he chose to play it safe.

" Of course. Why, why are you asking?" Yuugi bore his stare for five solid seconds before going back to his steel closet, rearranging to make space for his books.

" Yami showed up last night at around two in the morning, drunk, disheveled, and refused to talk to me before shutting himself…inside his old room." He almost didn't finish the sentence as he found what he suspected was Tristan's gym bag, emitting a foul odor in a corner. He'd have to reprimand that boy later about that. When he didn't hear any response from Ryou, he stood up and faced him. " What's going on?"

" Its…I…its…" Ryou was at a lost for words. He didn't want to tell Yuugi about the constant fighting, the bickering, the shouting matches behind closed doors, the random outbursts of violence, not there and then in the middle of the school hallway, not ever. " It's…nothing. "

" Ryou, _I'm your friend_." Yuugi pleaded, his stare softening but his voice resolute.

" It's…okay. It's okay Yuugi. I promise. He's okay." Ryou tried to smile and fell short, making sure to add distance between himself and Yuugi. It felt wrong but he knew he couldn't involve Yuugi of all people into what was going on between he and Yami. _It wouldn't be fair._

" Kaiba! Why da fuck we here so early! I culda so had me like half an' hour more of sleep!"

" For christsakes Wheeler, shut the fuck up already. You've been whining since we got in the car, any energy you could have gotten back is already wasted now."

" Yeah? An' who's fault is dat?"

" Yours dipshit."

Ryou's and Yuugi's conversation was completely forgotten, if at least for the moment, when they watched Joey and Kaiba come in through the doors, yammering away like two old men.

" Yeah, well…." Joey didn't really have a response, he was just tired, still pissed off Mokuba had woken him up and practically dressed him in a spare uniform. He'd ended up spending the entire weekend at Kaiba's so he never really got a chance to pick up his own. Not that he was willing to go back to his house with Kaiba ever again afraid Martin was still there. " I want sleep."

" You should have gone to bed when I told you."

" What are ya, my motha?"

" That's exactly what you said last night and now look at you. I rest my case."

" Good morning!" Yuugi chirped when the bickering boys came within hearing range.

" Yuug!? What happened!!? You look so…"

" Normal?" Kaiba finished for Joey. There wasn't much insult in the statement as he too was intrigued by the new look.

" I was gonna say borin' but yeah. What happened? Gramps got tired of ya stainin' all da towels?"

" Haha, something like that." Yuugi's voice trailed off. The four of them stood in a semi circle, all facing each other but no one with anything else to say. Not that there was nothing to say because there surely was plenty. Like how Joey almost ended up destroying half of Kaiba's kitchen in his failed attempt at pancakes while his sister, whom he never found out was there at all, snuck out pass him or how Yuugi had bought his plane tickets seven months in advance or how Ryou cried himself asleep for the fifth night in a row while doors were sent slamming throughout his apartment or even how Kaiba woke up in the middle of the night to give Joey a spare blanket as he had fallen asleep on the couch with the tv still on and a bowl of popcorn falling off his lap.

" Im hungry." Joey blurted out, breaking the silence altogether.

" Shall we get breakfast in the café?" Ryou suggested, glad he wasn't the first one to speak up.

" Hell yeah, 'cuz someone totally forgot to feed me this morning." Joey's eyes glanced over at Kaiba.

" I swear to fill your dog bowl next time."

" Fuck you."

" No thanks. Go away."

" Come on Ryou, I wanna get da good French toast, da one dat's baked in da middle of da pan an' not da corner. Those are always hard and taste like cardboard."

" All right." Ryou smiled and slid his arm into the crook of Joey's elbow and led the way. " See you two later."

" Later Yuug, you too asshole. "

" I hope you choke." Kaiba managed to grind out before walking away himself.

" See ya Kaiba." Yuugi called out before the brunette fell out of hearing range. Against his better judgment, Kaiba replied.

" Yes, later."

* * *

**AN2**: The movie Serenity & Mokuba are referring to in the begining is called "Perfume: The Story of a Murderer" where in the main character seeks to find the perfect scent. Definitely Netflix/Redbox it


	22. WholeHearted HalfConfessions

**AN: **Yes, I've changed the title...AGAIN. lol. I just got really upset when I typed in a search for "i'll never tell" and got about 40 entries in just the YGO catergory. :/ So, from now on, _Your Secrets, I'll Keep_ shall be the title. tell yur friends ^_^

**AN2: **Also, it's not a glitch, I did delete the original chap 22 bc after some serious thought, realized it was a rush job. Something written to be posted & that's not fair to me as the writer as well as those of you the readers. THIS is the chap 22 that should have been.

* * *

" Fucking Cunt!"

Serenity slammed her cell phone down on the kitchen table, causing bits of corn to wiggle off her plate. She sat at an empty kitchen table with a frozen dinner staring down the soggy chicken breast as if it was the reason her mother would be spending thanksgiving in Florida.

Leaning forward, she let out one giant sigh of frustration. Ever since she'd been given her eyesight back, nothing really phased Serenity anymore. She was bolder and brighter, stronger than the girl who needed to have her hand held to reach her room at night. This didn't stop her from feeling miserable at having a mother who was never around anymore.

She held her hands underneath her chin, looking around the room and eyeing the cleanliness of it. _Nobody lives here. _Rising from her seat, she reached for her phone and pocketed it. Underneath the table was an acid pink duffle filled with clothes and tickets to the last train to Domino, she grabbed that too.

* * *

Joey had prayed this wouldn't happen; actually gotten on his knees and _prayed _to a higher being. God, Ra, and even Allah that this wouldn't happen but it seemed no one had heard him because somewhere before the half-time show and the second down, Martin had pinned him to the couch.

" Dad, _please…_"

" Joseph, would you _please stop calling me that!_ It completely ruins my mood."

Martin's hands sculpted every curve, indent, dip, and muscle of Joey's torso underneath his white tee." I've missed you so much," his thumbs dipped into the waistband of the boy's jeans." You're never around anymore, not since you've found yourself a boyfriend."

Joey cringed, holding back the bile in his mouth. " What?"

" Oh don't play coy." Martin leaned over and nibbled on Joey's ear, causing the boy to writher underneath him. " That beautiful boy with blue eyes." He bit down a little harder and Joey let out a small yelp, images of Kaiba flooding his mind. " So tell me," Martin repositioned himself, straddling Joey as he did, and held his arms above his head, " how far have you gotten with him? "

This time he went for the boy's neck and began suckling on the skin, lightly scraping his teeth as he went along. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible before he slipped away into the recessives of Joel's psyche. " _is he better than me?_"

Tears formed in Joey's eyes. He just felt so wrong_, _useless, fucked up, angry, but mostly…_dirty._ This man was not only his father but he was letting him hurt and abuse him_. _He thought about all the things his friends would say if they knew, if Kaiba knew, what he'd say, the look he'd give him, how much he'd _hate _him for being so weak.

"Joey? Dad? _Helllooo?_"

Maybe if he'd had a clearer head, the man who had recently been molesting him wouldn't have landed on the floor with blood seeping near his hairline because he hit the corner of the coffee table but Joey didn't. He'd heard his sister's voice, clear and sharp, ringing in the air over the din of blood rushing through his ears. Towering over the man, he spun on his heel and ran into the kitchen, blocking Serenity from entering any further into the apartment.

" Joey, what's…" He cut her off when he grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the apartment, grabbing his jacket off the wall as he did. " Joey, what the fuck is goin…"

" _Dad'',let'sgoforawalkorsumthin'_" He led her further and further down the stairs, not once looking back.

" Joey, you're seriously hurting me!" They were already two flights down but she finally wrung her arm out of his grasp. " What the FUCK is going on?"

" DAD. He's…he's…"

" Are you crying….Joey are you okay?"

" Wat? No…I mean yeah m'fine….let's jus"

" LET'S GO!" Joey's arm shot out again, this time grabbing Serenity by the waist to make sure she wouldn't get away and they flew down the rest of the steps, almost hurdling down the last five and outside the building. He didn't stop there. He held onto Serenity even closer, dragging her along the side streets and alleyways until he was sure that Martin couldn't possibly follow.

Standing at the end of Main and Central which led directly into the downtown area of Domino, they attempted to catch their breaths. Serenity was able to recover faster only to bombard Joey with a rapid-fire line of questioning. "What, and I mean _.FUCK_ was all that about? What's going on with dad? Why were you crying? Did dad hit you? Did you hit dad? Why aren't you answering!"

" YA ASKIN' TOO MANY FUCKIN' QUESTIONS AT ONCE!"

This was perhaps the first time in both their lives that Joey had ever raised his voice at Serenity. Not even when they were little and fought over things like who got to play with the gameboy first did he ever but now, in the middle of an empty street, he had done just that.

Joey let out a deep breath, holding the bridge of his nose and looking down at his feet. " M'sorry. I…I didn't mean ta…"

" Put on your jacket."

" What?"

" It's freezing."

" Oh." He did in fact have his one hand clutching his old leather brown jacket. The light sweat that coated his skin felt icy as the adrenaline ran out.

" And it's okay. Just…are you okay?" Serenity's eyes searched his face; looking for an answer he wasn't willing to give her. She watched him put on his coat and zip up, putting his hands in his pockets. His eyes were anywhere but her. " Okay. Don't tell me. But I'm your sister and I care about you and you can't just…" Her brother's arms wrapping themselves around her stopped her.

" I love you." He whispered into her shoulder, holding back the tears as hard as he could, not wanting to look so frail in front of her.

" I love you too." Serenity whispered. _What's going on?_

The two stood there hugging until she felt Joey straighten up and sniff the air. She watched him wipe at his eyes and smile at her, his eyes red and puffy, his skin pale.

" Wanna get somethin' to eat?"

* * *

" They didn't have anymore caramel so I gotcha cinnamon instead. That okay?"

" Yeah, no problem." Serenity replied, reaching out for the rather large mug in Joey's hand. It was warm to the touch and some froth had spilled over on the edges from when Joey had walked over. Her eyes never left him though, watching him quietly as he sat down with his own mug filled with no doubt hot chocolate, as the smell alone was a giveaway. She saw him hesitate but only for a moment before he was sitting across from her in the booth.

" Look, Serenity….ya don't need ta…"

" Worry?" She snapped, catching him off guard and making him look away.

" Exactly."

" Something _IS_ wrong Joseph and you're going to tell me." She noted how strangely he flinched at the use of his full name. For his sake, she'd let him slip into his babbling act, leading them to the desolate café they were currently occupying but wasn't going to wait around for him to get too comfortable.

" You sound like mom. It's okay." He whispered. " It'll all be okay Rini."

Serenity bit her lip. _What does that even mean Joey? _Her eyes wandered around the room, counting the twelve empty tables. Everything was orange and brown, warm and cozy but nonetheless empty. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" I know it will but obviously it's not now and that's what I'm concerned with."

" It's not, it's not. dat easy Serenity. It's…it's really hard to explain." Joey stuttered, causing a little panic to rise in Serenity's chest.

" Don't explain, just speak. We'll figure it out later."

" I…I dunno how….I don't want anyone….puttin' dad away…" His voiced dropped.

" Joey? Is…is he hurting you?" Serenity held her breath, biting the inside of her cheek as she did. A part of her wanted to just cover her ears and shut out all the thoughts that rushed through her head. _This isn't real, you didn't walk in on Joey being beaten. Daddy's okay, daddy's fine, Joey's okay, it's a joke, he doesn't get hurt, those scars he has, they're from fights at school he doesn't lie, joey would never lie to me._

" No…not really…_not on purpose_." Joey let his hands fall away and onto his lap.

" Joey?"

" Sometimes dad isn't himself." The words sounded much louder than they were, like he were shouting at the top of his lungs but the truth was Serenity could barely hear him. " It's like he's a whole 'notha person an' whenever…whenever he…"

" Serenity? Joey! Hey there." Serenity's neck almost snapped she turned her head so fast, wanting to end the life of whoever had wanted to interrupt her brother. It was Mokuba Kaiba coming towards them, waving happily.

" Hey Einstein!" Serenity waved back, feigning a smile all the while watching Joey from the corner of her eye as his posture relaxed. _Fuck._ " What're you doing here?"

" Grabbing a cup of coffee before headin' home…" He pointed over at the register where Seto Kaiba was, his demeanor as stoic as ever. "I thought you were spending thanksgiving with…"

" Yeah. Not so much."

" Oh." Mokuba understanding more than he'd let on. " Well, if you want you can…"

" Yeah?"

" Yeah. I mean if you don't have other plans that is."

" Mokuba." Kaiba appeared at his brother's side, offering him a paper cup, steam dancing from the small slot from the cap" Hello." He gave an acknowledging nod to Serenity then turned to Joey, eyes focusing in on the blonde's. " Wheeler."

" Kaiba." Joey returned with a small grin. " What's up?"

" I was sayin, why don't Joey and Serenity join us? It's always so empty back home."

" I'm sure the Wheelers have…"

" I'm Kane. Joey's Wheeler, there's a great hallmark divorce story to it but no, we don't actually have plans." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl with auburn hair and dark red coat. Her hazel challenged his and that's when it hit him. _She's the barely dressed friend…she's also Joey's sister? Interesting…_

" Seto? Whaddya say?"

Not being able to hold it back, Kaiba smirked. "Sure."

* * *

**AN3: **I've been having trouble writing for this for a while but i'm definitely putting in the effort, just bare with me guys


	23. Constructed Conjectures

**Disclaimer**: Really? Cuz i own YGO? yeah & i also poop rainbows

* * *

" I _knew_ I forgot something…" Mokuba mumbled.

" Oh for Christ sake's…" Kaiba groaned, closing his eyes to possibly will away the slithering puddle of water forming at his front steps. Opening the door, he led Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity into the kitchen where they found themselves at the mouth of a small lake.

" The turkey's okay!" Mokuba pointed over at the clear-window oven but hid behind Joey, afraid to see the disappointment on his brother's face. It wasn't like Kaiba would actually hurt him or even yell at him but just seeing his brother's eye twitch, made he want to run for cover.

" Get a mop." Kaiba managed to hold in some of his frustration. He walked carefully towards the sink so as not to get anymore than the hem of his pants wet to turn the faucet off.

" But the turkey…"

" The turkey can wait. Mop. Now."

Mokuba stared at his brother's back, trying to gauge just how angry he was and if he could devise a way to make it up but decided just doing what he said was enough. He turned around and headed for a storage closet down the hall.

" And towels too."

" I'll go wit 'im. '" Joey smiled, patting Kaiba on the back before sloshing out the kitchen and following Mokuba. He heard not a single word of Kaiba's grumbling about dogs and fetch because he just wanted to eat, and the sooner they got the kitchen dried, the sooner they would.

Kaiba rolled up his sleeve, dipping his arm into the lukewarm water. He tugged at the drain, turning it as he did. A thick bubble gurgled and erupted before the water began receding. Satisfied that the water would continue down the drain, he grabbed a towel off the rack above the sink and used it to dry himself.

" You know, you're a lot hotter than I remember."

Kaiba paused, looking over at the Serenity sitting on top of the table. Despite the physical dissimilarities between the Wheeler siblings, he saw a girl that could _only _be Joey's little sister. The way she leaned forward, the way she smiled, but really, it was the way her eyes shined mischievously, daring him to object to anything she said.

" Excuse me?"

" I mean, you're still a total jerk but a hot one."

" I'm assuming I'm suppose to take that as a compliment?"

" You're welcome." Serenity smiled, swinging her legs as if she were on some park bench in the middle of summer.

" Never fear, Wheeler's here!" Joey's entrance cut Kaiba off from any rebuttal he may have wanted. He came into the room brandishing the mop like a sword and went about sloshing the water around, successfully splashing the front of Kaiba's pants.

" Wheeler!"

" Wahhhh? I'm helpin'!"

" I'm going to have to change now." Kaiba looked down at his tailor-made dress pants and frowned deeply. "Mokuba?" He looked over to the door where Mokuba stood dropping towels, letting them soak in a bit before actually moving them around " Make sure the floor is bone dry by the time I get down here." He pointed an accusing finger at a tile nearest Mokuba's foot before taking his leave from the room.

" You know, sometimes…"

" Ya brother's a jerk?"

" Yeah." Mokuba smiled and continued swapping around towels with his feet, dancing around like a newborn duck to keep his balance.

* * *

" Ayo Kaiba, you gonna finish that?"

" I should just to spite you."

" Thanks man." Joey reached over and picked up Kaiba's plate, placing it in front of him.

" Classy. Real classy Joey." Serenity pointed her fork over at Joey. This would be his fourth serving seeing as Kaiba only ate about a quarter of his meal before putting his utensils down.

" So he enjoys my cooking, let him be." Mokuba beamed, still overjoyed with how Joey devoured the food, commenting here and there with bits of potatoes and turkey sticking out of his mouth.

" Yeah." Joey managed through a particular large spoonful of veggies.

" Disgusting. I feel like I'm watching a nature special."

" Yeah, the one where the mountain cat is making shreds of defenseless bunny rabbits."

* * *

" Mind if I come in?"

" You're already here."

" Oh, yeah…sorry?"

" Whatever." Seto looked back into the book he was reading to find the last sentence but decided against it. Taking a bookmarker, he laid it down on the page and closed the book, setting it on his lap. He'd been deeply engrossed when the knock and subsequent opening of his bedroom door roused him.

He was sitting on his bed, blankets up to his waist, back against the headboard and he did not want to look up but he knew Joey was staring straight at him. He could easily tell him to leave and he would but then that left Joey wandering around his house, possibly getting lost and having a search party in the morning.

" I uh….can't sleep?"

" Oh? Did I forget to put water in your bowl?" Kaiba looked up to catch Joey's feigned look of amusement.

" Whatever…" Joey walked into the room, bare feet padding along the carpeted floor and leaned against the door. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms Mokuba had given him, claiming he'd bought them shortly after his first stay and nothing else. " What were ya readin'?"

" The Winnebago Writer."

" Mick Haller?"

" Yes actually…you've heard of him?"

" Dude, it's only like my FAVORITE book by 'im!" Joey almost leaped across the room to close the distance between the door and bed and jumped on top of it. " Well, actually, Plasma Play's my favorite, then it's da Writer cause of all da sick shit in it." Joey took the book from Kaiba's lap and went to the bookmark.

" Ah man, you're only there? You haven't read da part about…"

" Don't you dare ruin it for me." Kaiba snatched the book away, sending Joey his best i-WILL-end-you stare. " I hate when Mokuba does it, I don't need you doing it as well."

" I won't. "Joey held up his hands in surrender but plastered the stupidest grin Kaiba had seen by far. " But oh man, are you in for a surprise five pages before da endin'"

" Wheeler! " Kaiba looked down at the book and sighed, deciding he'd put it away until he could completely forget Joey's remark.

" Ah dude, it's not dat serious, ain't like I told yu dat Connelly takes a…"

" And you're just going to keep on aren't you?"

" Oh, yeah. Ha. M'sorry." Joey shrugged, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Kaiba sat there, too annoyed about almost having the ending of the novel ruined but too uncomfortable with Joey on his bed to actually say anything else. So he kept quiet and stared, hoping Joey would fill in the blanks. His eyes led astray as they looked for scars on the boy's torso, taking note of the newer ones.

Joey was skinny, a lot skinnier than made sense considering how much he could put away; and he was perpetually tan. Even with winter approaching, Joey managed to keep the surfer skin tone. Kaiba almost envied him, seeing as his own skin was a ghostly pale and hadn't seen the sun in all the eighteen years of living.

" Are you gonna tell me ta cut my hair, 'cuz you know I ain't."

" Obviously. I swear there's something living in there. If it pops up to wave at me one more time, I'll cut it myself."

Joey responded by laughing and holding up his middle finger.

* * *

" Oh my god Mokuba, they're really sleeping with each other!"

Mokuba had been sitting on the floor by a blank tv screen, working on an upgrade to his xbox. Sure it was illegal but he owned half of Kaiba Corp so what did he care? He looked over to his door where Serenity stood with her hands at her hips and her lips curled in a fiendish grin.

" Come again?"

" Joey! I just saw him walking down the hall into your brother's room! _Do you know what time of the night it is Mokuba? _"

" Uhh…little pass one in the morning?"

" _IT'S SEXY TIME!_ They're bumping uglies Einstien! Knockin' boots, doin' the dew, gettin' down an' dirty…" Serenity continued to ramble but Mokuba tuned her out, taking a moment to process her original statement.

_Seto and Joey? Really? They're so…so…well…Seto's an asshole and Joey's… Joey. Maybe it's just sex? Pure, unadulterated…oh god not goin' there, it's Seto… _Mokuba squeezed his eyes to will away the thought.

" Earth to Einstein."

There was something tickling his ear so when Mokuba's hand went to swat it away, he realized Serenity's face was inches from his, looming over him with her long hair falling on either side of his head.

" Uh…Hi?"

" Asshole!" Serenity stood up straight. " They're really goin' at it."

" Why do you sound so upset?"

" Am not." Mokuba raised an eyebrow. " Okay, maybe a little?"

" Why? You're the one who figured it out in the first place, which by the way, you haven't actually proven yet."

" You wanna go in there and get some 'proof'?"

Mokuba's face blanched.

" Didn't think so."

Serenity backed away from the boy, crossing her arms over her chest. She was biting her lip and looking intently at absolutely nothing. Mokuba took this as his cue to worry, wondering out loud…

" But why? I mean, it's not like you're homophobic…"

"Nope."

" So, then….you have a brother complex?" At this Serenity turned around and almost gagged on her words.

" EUW! Never!"

" You like _my_ brother?"

" Nah-uh."

" You like me?"

" Yea….what the fuck Mokuba?"

" A HA!" Mokuba shrugged but on the inside, his heart did a backflip. " Then what is it?"

" Joey's gonna get hurt."

" What?"

" Look, you know your brother right and I know mine and well…Joey's gonna get hurt."

" About three hours ago you were total fangirl about them being together and now all of a sudden…"

" It's not all of a sudden. Come on Einstein, I know we were both squirts back at Battle City but you saw it right?"

" Saw what? Serenity what are you talking about?"

" Yeah…what am I talking about?" she whispered more to herself than Mokuba. " Just, never mind. I guess I'm so used to hearing Joey give me the big brother stuff, I get it too."

" Okay." Mokuba knew that wasn't the case, the look on her face said the cogs in her head were going but he'd leave it at that. " Halo?"

" Fuck yeah. Rematch ya cheatin' bastard!"

" Whatever. You just suck."

* * *

"Joey?"

"Huh?" He was caught off guard, half-asleep and in the dark. He'd been walking back to where he hoped was his room when he heard his name being called out. It was almost dawn, the sky as dark as it would get before sunrise and he had to force his eyes to find a floating white tee shirt down the hall. It was his sister, peeking out from a room. Now, he could blame it on his need for sleep or lack of light but to Joey, Serenity looked like she was four years old again; small, alone, fragile, and pleading with their mother to not leave him behind.

" What's wrong Rini?"

He watched her step out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She let go of the handle and walked towards him, getting caught in the dim glow of each passing window. There was a strange look to her face, almost as if she wasn't looking at him but through him.

" Rini? You okay?"

She didn't respond and continued to walk towards him. _Is she sleepwalkin'? _At least, that's what he assumed until she walked into him and hid her face with his chest.

" Please tell me."

" Serenity?"

" Tell me everything Joey." Her voice was muffled because of her nose being pressed up against his skin but strong. "Everything that you've been hiding from everyone…from me."

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" I can't let you get hurt." He brought his hands up to her shoulders and gently pushed her away, just enough to see her face.

" And what about you?" She shrugged him off, clenching her fists to keep from striking out.

" I'll be okay. He's just…just…"

" Joey please," Her voice a little louder, "stop trying to defend him and tell me what's going on. If it isn't Egyptian Gods or shadow magic, we can fucking deal!"

Joey had nothing to say. Not because he didn't have an answer but because all the answers were things he couldn't bring himself to admit to out loud, least of all to Serenity. If anything, he wanted to lie and lie well enough that'd it convince her that he was okay.

" He's name is martin."


	24. Marsha? Marsha? Joey!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own YGO...because honestly, if I did, would I be stuck going to college for a living?

**AN**: Super late update. This chapter has been written and rewritten sooooo many times and the end product might not compared to the original draft but it fits in quite nicely with where I'm going. Enjoy.

* * *

" I don't get it."

" Wheeler, what about this don't you understand? I've dissected these formulas to their simplest forms."

" Yeah but…"

" It's a wonder you made it this far."

" Yeah, yeah whatever Kaiba, I just don't..."

" Excuse me."

The two boys looked up at the new voice and saw Ryou standing at the far end of their table, clutching what looked like a giant notepad.

" Ryou! Hey wassup?"

" Oh nothing really…I…erm…I was looking for you."

" Yeah? What for?"

" I wanted to…erm…ask for a favor…"

" Anythin', what's up?"

" Um…"

" I'll excuse myself. " Kaiba interrupted, standing up from his seat and collecting his laptop and textbook.

" All right then Kaiba, I'll see ya later….thanks for da help."

" For what it's worth, I don't think you should. You still haven't gotten down simple elimination."

" Way to fuck up gratitude Kaiba."

" It's my job. " Kaiba bowed his head slightly and threw Ryou a one-off glance to prove that he wasn't rude and disappeared between two bookshelves.

" I'm sorry if I was…"

" Nah, it's okay. I really can't get this but the teacher said if I get tutoring year round, she'll pass me. Kaiba was cool enough ta volunteer but I'm thinkin' he's gonna regret that."

"Oh, I could help you….if he won't that is."

" Thanks man, I need all the help I can get." Joey lightly punched the british boy's hip as a sign of gratitude. " So about dis favor?"

" Oh well, I was wondering…" Ryou took this opportunity to take the seat next to Joey. " You see, I have an art project due soon and I'm afraid I've had a serious bout of artist block." Dramatically, he left his giant sketchpad fall onto the table. "I can't seem to find my muse and well, I don't want to fail."

" Fail? It's only December. Ya got three quarters of the year to go." Curious, Joey lifted a corner of the pad, looking for anything.

" Yes I know but if I don't get a portfolio in before Christmas break, I'll lose an entire 25% percent on my grade."

" Lame." He found nothing, the pages completely blank with not even so much as an eraser mark on them. "But wait, how am I s'pose ta help. I ain't exactly a Picasso."

"Well, I was wondering if…if you'd be my model…"

"Wah?" Joey's face lit up. " Really?"

" Yeah, I mean…if you wouldn't mind of course."

" Mind? Nah…..I mean…long as I can keep my clothes on….'cuz I like you and all but there are some things I'd like to keep to myself, specifically my undawear."

The blood rushing to Ryou's face was too much for even Joey not too notice the blush. "Of…of course not. Just…simple portraits. Maybe a dynamic here and there. I do need a motif though."

" A what?"

" A uhh….sort of recurring theme to my drawings. I was thinking Greek Goddesses..."

" 'Cuz I make such a hot chick huh?" Ryou only nodded, taking in every word Joey said. " Well, for you, all right, just don't expect me ta shave my legs or nothin'. That was a real bitch and I still got a couple in-grown…"

" Then it's settled, you'll be my model." Ryou held out his hand, not necessarily wanting to hear the gorier details of Joey's transvestite escapades.

" Yeah. Consider me ya Mona Liza." Ryou was too excited to inform Joey it was Mona _Lisa, _not Liza.

" Serenity?"

" Hey Einstein." She looked up from the large tome she'd been reading. The title read _Disassociation: Who Has The Power? _" Take a seat."

" So this is where you've been all week?" Mokuba looked around at the table she was sitting, littered with newspaper articles, books, cookie crumbs, and half-eaten bags of gummy worms; a warzone of literature.

" Yeah. Pretty much." She shrugged and went back to reading.

He took the seat across from her and asked. " So what're you doing besides the obvious?" He shuffled some books around to put his book bag down and pulled out his laptop. He had an essay due in an hour that never got started. Not that he cared the school's curriculum was a joke compared to what Gozubaru had him learn when the man was still alive.

" Researching."

" Homework?"

" Something like that..."

" Oh."

He couldn't think of anything else to say so he booted the laptop but instead of starting his paper, he stared at Serenity. She'd been acting strange lately. She would talk incessantly, more so than usual and if she wasn't talking, she was reading some medical journal. She stopped sleeping over, explaining that she had to run errands back home but would call him at all hours of the night babbling about some late night infomercial.

Looking at her now, he saw the dark circles around her eyes and how greasy her hair was and how it was up in a bun for functionality and not style. The normally rosy color around her cheeks was completely gone.

" Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

" Huh?" Serenity stopped reading and peeked over the book. " Nothing's wrong." She flashed a smiled to reassure him but redness around her eyes spoke volumes.

" Don't lie to me. Something's up and you're not telling me."

The smile faded from her face. Serenity closed the book and placed it on the table. " Maybe."

" Maybe? What kind of answer is that? Either something's up or there isn't and clearly there is because that's a pretty dodgy response."

" Well, yeah fine, there is something wrong but I promised Jo…" she stopped, a hand coming to her mouth to stop what had already slipped out. " Its something I can't really talk about."

" So it's about Joey?" She only nodded, opting to look away from Mokuba. " You know, if you guys need help…with anything..."

" It's not that simple, not this, this is…" she brought her hands underneath the table so she'd be free to clench them as hard as possible. "This is something that…it's just too…I don't know Mokuba." She looked back at him, searching his face for an answer.

" Is the something wrong _with_ Joey?"

" Gods yes." She cackled, something between a gasp and cough that'd been caught in her throat until just then. This warranted the attention of those studying around them but neither teen paid mind. " But it's not just him…it's…I can't talk about this Mokuba." Serenity closed her eyes to stop herself from crying but Mokuba has already seen a tear or two slip. " Not now, not here, not ever. I made a promise to Joey we'd fix this as a family."

" I get that." Mokuba wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold her face in his hands and wipe away the tears she missed. If anyone understood the tragedy of family it was him but he also understood the exclusivity between siblings and had to respect that maybe there were just some things Serenity couldn't tell him. " I'm here for you even if you can't tell me anything."

He placed his hands on top of the table as a sign of surrender.

" Thank you." She sighed and gave him a genuine smile. She brought her hands out from under the table and reached out for his. He replied in kind and held her hands in his. To anyone watching, they looked like just another love struck couple.

" What are best friend's for?"

"Mr. Kaiba, what're you doing here?"

" You tell me Sherie, it is my office after all."

" Oh, don't get smart with me mister. It's only 2 o'clock, you have a whole hour and a half before you're done with school but you're here? What did I tell you about cutting?"

" What did I tell you about minding your own business."

" You know I never do listen." The secretary sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She'd gone into the office to water Kaiba's plant and leave some files for when he was suppose to come by later. " Everything okay?"

" Ms. Sherie."

" Mr. Kaiba, if I remember correctly, you promised your brother you wouldn't skip school for work and here you are. I have half a mind…"

" When did you become so impertinent?"

" It's kind of like menopause, just sort of creeps up on you." She watched his left eye twitch and smiled. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and smack him in the back of the head like she did all her brothers when they were younger but Kaiba was her boss.

"Here's the paperwork you asked for earlier; pristine and articulate as usual. " She approached his desk and gently placed the file down.

" Thank you." He looked her in the eye for a second then back onto the computer screen.

" So…who's Joey?"

" What?"

" You know, who is she, what does she look like? Is she pretty, smart, has a great pair of legs?"

" It's a he."

" Oh?" _I knew it!_ " Who is he, what does he look like? Is he pretty, smart, great pair of…"

" He's a classmate of….wait. What do you care? Did Mokuba put you up to this?"

" Mr. Kaiba, who does _all _your proofreading?"

" You."

" Exactly, and while I've never known you even misspell words, I doubt Joey is an abbreviation for a processor chip, or the name for the new mainframe, or even the possible title of the game."

She watched as the realization filter through his facial expression, thoroughly enjoying the contortion of shock and embarrassment. It started about a couple weeks ago when the name Joey first appeared as a random blip in a sentence but recently, the name appeared an average of four times, in contracts and stock reports, and practically anything he wrote.

" He's just a friend." He quipped.

" Two seconds ago he was a classmate, now he's a friend. Is he a _special _friend?"

" Go back to work."

" So you're finally acting your age. Good." She turned away, a giant grin on her crimson lips as she headed for the door.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" Oh nothing sir, I'm going to go back to work…that is, unless you want to tell me more about your crush."

" He is _not_ my crush."

" Of course not, Joey's just another name for a stock integer." She waved her hand to dismiss the entire matter sarcastically but turned back around, leaning on the door with no actual intention on leaving. " So tell me, is this the same Joey Wheeler that you defeated in the finals at Battle City. The one with all the spitfire and yell?"

" One in the same." And as if he almost forgot, " But he is _not_ my crush."

" You said that already, no need to be so defensive. Although, it is quite adorable."

" _How_?"

" Well, if you think about it, you've had a crush on him for years now. Since, what was it called…Duelist Kingdom? You would go on and on about that_ 'blonde pain-in-the-ass'_ even more than Mr. Moto. You've gone from a little boy pulling pigtails to a strapping young man with butterflies in his stomach.

Oh how fast the time seems to go for my little man-boy" She feigned sobs, wiping away at her eyes with a perfectly manicured hand.

" Don't you have phone calls to make or nails to paint?"

" I _could_ use a fresh coat." She held her hand out to catch the lighting of the room on her shimmering red nails. " If you need anything, I'm just a buzz away." She waved and walked out, clicking the door shut but he could still hear her giggling.

"Women."


	25. December 15th

" What was she like?"

Mokuba was on his knees placing a small offering of geraniums onto the cold ground when he asked Kaiba.

" I've told you everything I know."

Without looking back Mokuba replied, " I know that but I feel like I'll forget."

Kaiba stood at a distance, having taken a slower pace towards the tombstone than the younger boy. He watched over as Mokuba carefully placed the flowers on their mother's first, then their father's gravestone, making sure to not disturb anything.

_When we first became orphans you didn't understand what a cemetery was. We came with our social worker who told us this is where our parents were. You ripped your hand out of mine and hugged Mother's tombstone as hard as you could because you thought they had turned into stone. _

" Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

" Was she a happy person?"

" The happiest." Kaiba allowed himself a smile.

There were ten days left until Christmas but more importantly, it was her birthday. The Kaiba brothers had been up since around four a.m. when the eldest could no longer pretend to sleep. They were out the door and at the cemetery by seven when a light snowfall began.

" And dad?"

" I don't know." Kaiba paused, thinking harder to a time too far away to be pictured clearly. " He was a quiet man; always working or reading something but I think he made toys."

"Really?" Mokuba stood up, wiping his knees of dirt. He turned to face Kaiba smiling. Despite the brisk weather he only wore a sweater and scarf against the cold, shoveling his hands into his jean pockets.

" Or something of the like. There were always smaller tools in his hands. Do you remember the toy plane I had at the orphanage?"

" The one Toby broke?"

"Yes, dad made it. I think it was a birthday present." Kaiba's left hand curled in his pocket, the phantom feeling of the a tiny airplane all too real.

"I wish I could have known them better."

Mokuba walked over to Kaiba and stood next to him. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his brother's arm but he knew he was too old now; too old to go running to Seto Kaiba for affection. He had to settle for leaning a little to the side so that his shoulders just barely touched the other's arm. Not that Kaiba would mind. Gone were the days where there was a reassuring pressure clutching at his legs and arms and he missed those just as he missed his parents.

* * *

" I think it's DIDs."

" Yeah? Wass dat?"

" It's Disassociation Identity Disorder but you said there's only one alter ego?"

" Martin." Joey swallows back the bile the name brings up.

" Well, with the diagnosis of DIDs, there needs to be at least two identities that take over the individual, depending on the situation…dad only has Martin? Are you a hundred percent certain about that?" Serenity leans over her crowded kitchen table. Over the weeks she had amassed a notable library of books, all dog-eared and highlighted to various pages concerning her father's symptoms.

" Well, doesn't Dad's own personality count? I mean, when he's not Martin he's pretty much in control."

" No, not really. Dad is technically the actual personality…at least I hope so."

" You hope? What's dat s'pose to mean?"

"I don't know Joey! From what you've told me dad falls under every category except having more than one personality."

"Well, I ain't seen anyone but Martin."

"Wait."

Serenity wades through the sea of books, flipping through pages and binders searching. Joey watches her silently.

Serenity called him the night before, a very small voice over the din of his house phone asking him to come over. He in no way could decline so after calling out of work, left early that morning. It'd had been the first time he had ever stepped into the Kane house and suffice to say, he wasn't impressed.

It was too large and empty for him to imagine anyone living there, let alone someone as vibrate as his sister. Everything in the house, from the fridge to the chair he was sitting on, felt unused.

"Found it." Serenity flips through a smaller book, skimming the pages until she finds a page previously bookmarked. " Dissociative fugue: physical desertion of familiar surroundings and experience of impaired recall of the past. This may lead to confusion about actual identity and the assumption of a new identity."

"And dat means what exactly?"

"Does Dad or even Martin disappear for long periods of time?"

"Uhhh, maybe?"

"Work with me Joey. "

"Um, I mean der were weeks where I'd see no sign of them. I always thought it was 'cuz dad was out drinkin' or Martin was…well I'd like ta not think about what he's up to."

"Hmmm." Serenity bit her lip, weighing what she would say next. From the night at the Kaibas when Joey finally told her everything or as close to everything as he was willing to share with her, she knew what had to be done.

" Joey, please listen before you say anything, okay?"

He gives her a skeptical look but doesn't say anything.

" I found a treatment center that specializes in psychiatric disorders like DIDs and schizophrenia. I looked up some of the doctors there and they're a couple of them actually working on an experimental regiment for personality disorders that dad would be perfect for. Nothing crazy but it combines mild medications with psychotherapy, and a rehabilitation program. I've even made a few phone calls and found a way to pay for it."

" Dat don't sound so bad."

Serenity nods, smiling a little to hear the hope in Joey's voice.

" It's in New York."

" Oh." Joey frowned. " Dat's kind of far…" He looked away from his sister, focusing instead on the empty kitchen counter and how perfectly spotless it was.

" Joey?"

" I mean, I guess we could y'know…make da commute. Stay somewhere over der while he gets checked out an…"

" We'd have to admit him as an in-patient."

" You mean we'd be leavin' 'im there?" Joey brought his attention back towards his sister.

" Yeah, well we could visit on weekends and he's allowed phone privileges and part of the rehabilitation is bonding exercises with fam… "

Joey's fist slamming down on the table cut Serenity off. An apology flashed across his face before he took back his hand, hiding it underneath the table.

" I'm sorry Rini, but I ain't leavin' him there ta rot."

" I don't like it either but it's better than letting him beat you to death, don't you think?"

Joey doesn't have a response. There's a deep, dark feeling in his chest berating him for having told his sister anything in the first place.

" Rini, he's our dad."

" And you're his son but that doesn't stop Martin now does it?"

" But that's not dad! That's Martin, Martin's the fuckin' bastard doin' da damage! I can't put dad away for da shit he has no clue about. He's got a job an' he's been keepin' sober and maybe, ya know, things are gonna get better. I can stay at Tristen's or Yuug's or hell even Kaiba's to avoid Martin till…"

"Until what Joey? This all blows over? You cannot seriously sit there and tell me that something as severe personality disorder can just _go away?_ "

" It's not like that Serenity, just hear me out. I don't want to abandon… "

" We are NOT abandoning him. We are getting him the help he needs."

" What if he ends up like dat guy from Cuckoo's Nest?"

" _That's a movie Joseph Adam Wheeler! _They'll do more than either one of us are doing right now!"

At this point Serenity's voice had reached a soft shrill.

" What if dad never comes back? What then? Are you supposed to just take it? Run away from him? Then we have violent man out there doing God knows what to innocent people who looks just like our father and juries HATE the insanity plead. For once in your life Joey do something with your own best interest in mind because right now, I am the ONLY one who knows and this has been going on for a little over a year? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BE OKAY WITH THAT?

" But it ain't that bad , when he's dad he's…"

" That's it isn't it Joey? He _isn't _dad sometimes and it's in those moments where ANYTHING could happen to you and I can't just sit here and PRETEND that you're not being hurt…"

Serenity's voice catches and she stops. Her breathing's heavy and she can feel the heat washing over her skin. She looks at her brother whose wide-eyed expression does nothing to quell the sudden rage overtaking her body. She leans back into her chair, letting her hands fall on her lap. A tear falling onto her left hand lets her know that she is crying.

Hours. Days. Weeks. She has spent researching and digging and calling and asking random strangers over the phone and the internet about her father's condition, all so that she could find a solution and here was her brother whom she was working so diligently for, not understanding. She began to sob weakly.

She heard a scraping noise and felt rather than saw her brother make his way over to her, kneeling beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand with the other.

"Rini?"

She refused to look at him.

"Rini, just…just let me think about it….please…I can't just…you never lived wit dad. You don't know 'im like I do an'…"

"God Joey you sound like you have Stockholm's for fuck's sake."

"An' you sound like ya been readin' too much."

"Christmas." Serenity finally let her eyes meet Joey's, looking down at him with red eyes. " You have until the day after Christmas to decide. If you don't…" Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat, not at all savoring the taste of sodium. "If you don't, I'll tell mom."

"What the fuck?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice Joey!"

"You ain't givin' me much of one either! Da fuck is mom gonna do? She doesn't even LIKE dad."

"But she's an outside party, unsympathetic to yours or dad's or even my feelings and can probably make the most rational decision."

"Rini, you can't be fucking serious!"

"I am Joey! I really am! I love you and if I have to choose between a father I never knew and the brother who has sacrificed for me, I'm choosing you, whether you're okay with it or not. "

* * *

He was half-awake when his phone started ringing. Vibrating actually as he had promised Mokuba before walking out the door this morning that he wouldn't take any calls for the day. Habit made him pull it out of his pocket and check to see whom it was.

"Wheeler?" He frowned, noting the time to be 2:45 am. Mokuba stirred from his spot on the couch next to him, having fallen asleep two hours into their B-Movie Monster Marathon. When he didn't wake up, Kaiba answered his phone.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Kaiba?"

"Last I checked, yes."

There's a small laugh then, "I uh, I wanted ta say hi so...Hi. What's up?"

"My stock is up by fifty percent as well as Duel Disk sales in the UK."

"Gee thanks Kaiba for bein' so literal."

"You're welcome. I like to keep things simple when speaking with you."

"Hey! Don't think I don't get that."

"Of course you do."

There's another laugh, quieter then the last followed by a sigh. Kaiba's eyes wandered over to the sleeping form of his brother who was currently nestling his face into a five hundred dollar throw pillow. The flat screen in front of them was still on, playing a scene of some black and white featuring a poorly disguised fish man. He'd forgotten the title altogether and was fine with just staring blankly at the screen.

"Hey Kaiba, you ever….I mean..."

" Wheeler, it is three in the morning." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly, " We have school in exactly five hours. If you have something to say, say it. If not, go to bed."

Kaiba was answered by a ruffling noise and footsteps of Joey moving around his apartment. He'd just taken off his jacket and shoes and was now sitting alone in the dark on his kitchen counter.

"Wheeler?"

"I…uh…I jus wanna talk." Joey ran a hand across his face, " I know it's late but…I can't sleep an' I wanna talk an' I figured…"

"You'd figure I of all people would be awake and willing to entertain your late night ramblings?"

"You picked up da phone didn't ya?"

"I suppose I did. I don't know why but I'll assume it's too late to go back and let it go to voicemail."

"It's a friend thing Kaiba. I'm your friend, callin' ya an' you answerin', no matter da time."

"So you and Moto lose sleep all the time over small talk?"

" We used to…" Joey's jaw clenches. "Come ta think about it, you're da only one still willin' to listen."

"I'm sorry, what was that Wheeler? I wasn't listening."

"Asshole."

"Care to sniff?"

"Gah, you're fuckin' disgustin' man."

"I'm friends with you remember?"

There's a genuine laugh this time. It's soft but real enough that tension in Kaiba's shoulders relaxes, alerting him that he was tense to begin with. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew something was up with Joey. _This isn't just another bout of Wheeler being an idiot.  
_

"Kaiba, what's it's like?"

"What's what like?"

" Havin' everythin'?" Joey fiddled with the phone cord in his hand, letting his fingers slip in and out of the curls. " I mean, you're rich, you're one of da smartest guys in da world, an' make like da best games out der. Sure, you're a jerk an' a control freak wit a horrible sense of fashion but somethin's gotta give right?"

"I'm sorry, was that a compliment? I couldn't really tell over the insults."

" Sorry." Joey leaned his head back against the wall. "But, what's it like? Everythin' just...there. Fixable. Manageable…Okay."

Kaiba chose not to response immediately. He's entire existence broken down into an unattainable ideal. He looked over at his brother again, snoring now with his mouth slightly open to let out the sounds with strands of hair trailing inside. _If you only knew Wheeler, the things I had to do to get here. _

"Very little sleep. Many a thing can be accomplished when everyone else is too busy sleeping."

"Dat simple?"

"Yes and no. You realize however, that everything I've ever accomplished hasn't necessarily happened overnight?"

" Sometimes….but it's like you got everythin' covered. At all times. Like you're ready for anythin' an'…I don't know…dat's pretty impressive."

"Thank you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I wasn't expectin' dat."

"There's a lot you don't Wheeler."

"You got dat right." Joey closed his eyes and could heard his sister's screaming inside his head. "I'm just…" he stops himself short, not wanting to throw a pity party where Kaiba was invited. He sat up, swinging his legs off the counter and jumping off. He walked off but realized the cord only went so far. "Kaiba?"

"Yes Wheeler?"

Joey only nodded, not that Kaiba could see. He walked back to the counter, then away, then back again before he said anything.

"Can…can you help me wit somethin'?"

"As long as it doesn't involve a dead body…" Kaiba warned sarcastically. He had felt Joey's unwavering hesitation from the start of their conversation and now it was almost unbearable. _What is wrong Wheeler, out with it!_

"Ya know how…"

"Joey, dat you?"

It's a gruff, sleep-laden voice in the background that not only cuts Joey off but sends him jumping into the air with a yelp.

"Dad?!"

Joel Wheeler flicked a light switch to find his son in the kitchen with deer-in-the-headlight-eyes clutching at the house phone.

"Joey, it's damn near mornin', get off da phone an' into bed young man. Ya need ya rest."

"Yeah, dad….I'll be der in a minute."

"Good. I gotta take a leak then I'm out myself." With that, Joel shut the light off and shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him blindly. Joey let out a sigh of relief. He almost hung up before he remembered that he was actually in the middle of a conversation with Kaiba.

"Kaiba?"

"Still here, unlike some people."

"Sorry man...what, what was I sayin'?"

Kaiba held back the exasperated sigh. "You needed help with something."

"Oh, yeah, yeah…" Joey looked at the bathroom door, expecting Martin to bust through any minute. When nothing happened and Kaiba cleared his throat, he brought his attention back to the boy on the phone. " Can you help me wit my math homework? It's due on Friday but I ain't even looked at it 'cuz it's on fractions."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No? I…uh…I really need help, you know I'm no good."

Kaiba let out a long frustrated sigh. He was almost certain Joey was finally going to reveal some dark truth, maybe even one that would explain all the bruises Kaiba begrudgingly ignored; not something as blasé as homework. _Your doing it again Wheeler, you're lying, covering up and you're horrible at it._

"Yes, all right. "

"Thanks man."

"Yes, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. I will see you in class Wheeler."

"No, wait….thank you….really."

"Wheeler, I signed up to tutor you of course…"

"No, for pickin' up the phone…for listenin' ta me even though…thanks." Joey's voice was small, fragile, and scared. Kaiba wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face for not telling him what was really going on but chose only to answer politely enough.

" You're welcome, just don't make it a habit. I enjoy sleep when I can get it."

"I know, sorry...I'll see ya in class?"

"It's quite the possibility."

"Good."

"Wheeler?"

"I'm sorry I kept ya up for nothin', I know I can be annoyin'…"

"Joey?"

"Yeah Kaiba?"

"Go to bed. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, okay…G'night."

There's a click and the phone flickers back to its main screen. Kaiba brings the phone down from his ear and stares at it for a while before tucking it back into his pocket.

* * *

**AN: ** I cannot apologize enough for having been on hiatus for so long but I do hope this chapter and the following three I am currently working on, will appease you all. Especially those of you who have been here since the beginning.

**AN2**: A lot of the information on DIDs and fugue I found on wiki and the rest was just imagination so forgive me.


	26. Propinquity

It was gray; _it was always gray _he thought. Kaiba stared outside his bedroom windows at the dark sky. He contemplated whether or not he'd move from his spot at the end of his bed; his bare feet cold against carpet the only thing he was certain of. It was seven-fifteen am and he would have to start getting ready for school or run the risk of being late. But he continued to sit there, staring out his enormous bedroom windows. All he could see was the gray, gray sky.

"Whaddya doin' up? Come back to bed." a muffled voice behind him grumbled. Kaiba laughs and lies back onto his bed, just missing the body still underneath the covers.

"Haven't you slept enough?"

"No. Now get over here, I'm cold." An arm reaches out from underneath the blankets and after several failed attempts, tangles their fingers with Kaiba's outstretched hand. "C'mere." The hand tugs and the body turns over, trying but failing miserably to make the CEO come closer.

Kaiba smiles as he pulls the blanket off to reveal a very grumpy Joey Wheeler.

"Seto fuckin' Kaiba, I said come back to bed." He whined, tugging at Kaiba harder. He refused to open his eyes, scrunching his face as much as possible despite the dim lighting of the room.

"If you insist." Kaiba slipped under the covers and lay next to Joey. He wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in towards his chest.

"Mmmfint!"

"What?"

"I said, watch da feathers."

"Sorry." Kaiba moved over a fraction, allowing Joey to unfurl the wing he had ended up on top of. It was shiny, almost metallic, and obsidian. Joey arched then tucked it comfortably behind himself.

" Dat's better."

"Joey?"

"Sleep Seto, I said sleep."

"Joey, look at me."

There's a soft curse and grunt from the blonde but he opens his eyes revealing two very tired blood irises.

"Whaddya want Kaiba?"

"Nothing just…."

" KAI-BAH!"

The slamming of Joey's lunch tray against the table Kaiba was sitting at was what woke him up. He wasn't in his room but at school, in the cafeteria, at a secluded table by the fire exit. His laptop was opened in front of him with a blank screen. _I must have dozed off…_

"Rise an' shine rich boy!" Joey sat opposite of Kaiba, staring intently at the brunette. There was nary a feather in sight. "Stayed up pass ya bedtime?"

"Something like that." Kaiba resisted the urge to rub his eyes knowing it would provide absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry." Joey mumbled quietly, turning away. "I shouldn't have call ya so late."

"It's the dreams that keep me up." Kaiba surprised himself by saying that much. He could have responded a million different ways but he chose honesty. _I might still be asleep._

"Yeah?" Joey looked up at the older boy and almost whispered. "Are they nightmares?"

"No, not nightmares…" Kaiba pauses to think how much he'd want to reveal to Joey. He'd been dreaming about the boy for a while now but this was the first time he'd actively daydreamed. " They're _strange…_to say the least_._"

"Hmm." Joey bit his lip. He noticed the dark circles under Kaiba's eyes and his paler-than-usual skin. He looked worn-out but not so much as he'd been in the past. This was more like he skipped out on a couple of hours of sleep than I've-been-up-working-a-whole-month-without-food-or-rest. "Stranger than dat time we was stuck in ya brain because of Noah?"

"Possibly."

"Am I in 'em?" Joey grins.

"Actually… " Kaiba leaves it at that.

"Yeah?" Joey's smile widen to comical proportions. Rising up from his seat, he leaned across the table so that he could directly whisper into Kaiba's ear. "Ya havin' wet dreams about me Seto Kaiba? "

There was nothing but pure mirth in those words so for just a second, Kaiba smiles too. Joey catches it from out the corner of his eye.

"Wait, _really?_" Joey backs away enough to sit back down but waits for Kaiba to call his bluff.

"I have yet to admit to anything Wheeler, you're making assumptions rather quickly." Kaiba clicks a random file open on his laptop to feign interest. It's a report from three months ago on the development of the duel disks into smaller sizes to maximize portability.

"But you are dreamin' about me? "

"I never said I was dreaming_ of_ you. "

"Yeah, but I'm in ya dreams."

"Yes." Kaiba meets Joey's eyes. " Is that not allowed? Should I have signed some sort of release form?"

" No, just…" Joey became quiet. He was incredibly curious as to why Seto Kaiba dreamt with him. He wanted to know why or what he'd be doing in them? _Were they good dreams?_ _They can't be if he ain't sleepin'. But he said they were strange, why are they strange? We talkin' shadow realm strange or I'm in a tutu singin' the macrena strange?_

"Sometimes I dream about you."

That was not something Joey had meant to say; to anyone. Not even Yugi who was about as judgmental as a blind puppy. He felt blood rushing to his face and chose at that exact moment to become enthralled by his lunch. _Oh God, did dat just move again? They really need ta check the expiration dates on these!_

"Is that so?" Kaiba did little to hide the grin forming on his lips._ At least I'm not the only one. _"Am I Red-Eyes Black Dragon, leather-clad and wings spread wide or just naked in these dreams?"

"What? No! Shuddup Kaiba!" Joey threw a half-hearted punch at Kaiba catching the CEO in his arm. "They're normal, non-leather, fully-clothed dreams!" He looks back at his food, not really wanting this conversation to continue. " You got any food on ya Kaiba, this shit might try an' eat me."

" They're only dreams Wheeler." Kaiba was not phased by Joey's infamous change the subject tactic. " There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah?" It's almost surreal to him, that just a couple of months ago this was a guy Joey hated with every single fiber in his being. " What do I do in your dreams?"

"You…" _Fuck. This is what happens when I sympathize. _"What am I doing in yours?"

"Nu-uh Kaiba, I asked first."

Kaiba glared at Joey while he racked through his brain for anything that wouldn't sound too incriminating. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Like…."

"Like you enter my office uninvited."

"And?"

"Also my bedroom."

"Oh." Joey blushes as Kaiba continues.

"You just walk in, demanding my attention. And your hair is _always_ a horrible mess."

"Really Kaiba? Even _in your dreams_ you got a problem wit my hair?"

"You should just cut it. Trim it and tame it like the wild animal it is."

"Fuck you Kaiba, I don't need a haircut!" To prove his point, Joey stuck a hand in his hair and ran it through, effectively messing it up further. "Anythin' else?"

"You always have red eyes."

"Like I'm wasted?"

"No, like your irises are actually red."

"So…I'm a vampire?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"Oh." Joey broke eye contact. He wrung his hands together thinking over everything Kaiba had just shared. "But what's so _strange_ about them dat ya can't sleep?"

This, Kaiba had no response to. What could he tell Joey without making the situation more uncomfortable than it already was? _You always end up in my bed, whether it began that way or not. _"Things you say or do I suppose. Sometimes you're violent while others you're almost docile."

"Could you be anymore vague?

Kaiba shrugged, " Dreams tend to be. Now you tell me, what am _I _doing in yours?"

Joey still hadn't looked at Kaiba, still mauling over what he could possibly mean by violent. Yes, there was a time in Joey's life where he could beat any and everyone with his fists but that was almost a lifetime ago. _Is that what he thinks of me? _

"Wheeler?"

Looking up but away from Kaiba, Joey rushed to give him an answer. "Oh, umm…I have ones where we just hang out; play duel monsters without da fancy tech. But then I have some where we're back at Duelist Kingdom only dis time you're not such a prick an' we're friends an' I win dat duel in Pegasus' Castle."

"I doubt even if I was amiable with you then, it would have changed your skill level."

" How would you know dat if it ain't never happen?"

"Point…anything else?"

" Sometimes we fight dragons like in ye old times." Joey smiles. " We're knights an' have to protect da kingdom from evil an' invaders. They're pretty badass."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah an' sometimes we kis…" Joey stopped talking; his eyes bulging to the size of Devonshire plates. Of all the things he could have let slip this was probably the worst. He turned slowly to meet Kaiba's gaze who was waiting patiently for him to continue. The brunette was smiling, letting him know that he heard enough to know what that last word was.

"That so?"

"Ya got anythin' ta eat Kaiba? I'm really hungry."

"Is it more than once? Is there tongue?"

"Oh hey, that's Ryou over there. Hey Ryou! Over here!" Joey shouts at the general direction of the platinum blonde who turns to smile at him. Kaiba bites back a retort at how lame of Joey for not only ignoring him but also inviting someone over to their table. _Classic._

"Hello Joey, Hello Kaiba." Ryou greeted when he approached the table. He held a brown paper bag in one hand and a sketchpad in the other.

"Take a seat man." Joey scooted over, patting the space next to him. His face was still flushed and he was still avoiding Kaiba completely.

" Thank you Joey." Ryou smiled and sat down, setting his sketchpad down to his left. "What are you two gentlemen discussing?"

"Dreams."

"Nothing."

Ryou looked between Kaiba and Joey at their simultaneous answers, thinking he may have walked into something he maybe should have kept out of.

"Well, which is it?"

"Wheeler and I were discussing dreams and how…nonsensical they can be." Kaiba threw Joey an all-knowing look before switching focus back to his laptop. It'd gone asleep and he needed to make himself busy to avoid further conversation with the newcomer.

"Oh, that's a good topic." Ryou's expression softened. " I myself have had a dream or two where I find myself swimming in a pool of jell-o, attempting to get away from silver frogs."

Joey looks at Ryou quizzically then at Kaiba to see if the boy had anything to say. He spared a what-the-fuck glance at him before coughing and going back to typing. Joey fidgeted in his seat, searching for something to say and only coming up with "Jell-o sounds real good right about now."

"There was some still left when I entered, perhaps you still have a chance?"

"_Alright_!" Joey happily stood from the table and jogged away to the other side of the cafeteria where the dessert tray would be; happy to get away from the awkward atmosphere. When he was just out of earshot, Ryou spoke directly at Kaiba.

"Do not think, for one second, I don't know what you are doing Seto Kaiba."

If anything got his attention, it was when someone addressed him by his full name. Kaiba looked at the boy sitting across from him to find Ryou leering at him. His lip in a frown, his shoulders straight, hands folded neatly on top the table.

"And what would that be?"

"Joey. Joey, who is _my_ friend and has been for several years now and not just some fly by night…"

" If you are seriously going to sit here and force feed me a friendship speech then I'll have to ask you to stop. My relationship with Wheeler is of no concern to you or anyone for that matter. And if it was, wouldn't _he_ be the one needed to enlighten me of the intricacies of friendship?"

"Bollocks Kaiba. This is how you work. You find a way in, build up all the confidence in your opponent and destroy them. It is how you duel as well as how you run your business. Although," Ryou paused to look behind Kaiba, keeping track of where Joey was in relation to the table. " I do not know why you would be after Joey of all people. What has he got that you want?"

"If my answer were _companionship_?"

"I'd vomit from the stench of shit that comes out of your mouth." Ryou practically spat the words. Kaiba was more so intrigued by this sudden venomous behavior than offended. He'd expect this from someone like Bakura, Yami, perhaps even Tea who seemed to have an ill-overbearing need to tell people of their wrong-doings but not Ryou.

"I suspect this is not so much about friendship as it is about your own jealousy towards me."

"It's not jealousy if it isn't real. You're playing a part Kaiba and when the curtains fall, it'll be Joey left on that stage, alone and betrayed and I will not stand for that! _He deserves better_."

"And by better, I'm sure you mean yourself? "

"In fact I do. _I _am better suited for Joey. _I _know how to be compassionate, and caring, and loving. _I _know what it is to be a teenager and have fun. You on the other hand are just a sad little _boy-king_ trapped in an aging body."

"So I managed ta get us all a cup o' jell-o. You're welcome."

Joey appeared just in time to stop Kaiba from responding, sitting next to Ryou. He handed him a cup of green jell-o then slid Kaiba a blue one. He himself held a red one by the edge of its lid with his teeth. He was completely oblivious to the electrified looks Ryou and Kaiba were sending one another.

" Thank you Joey." Ryou replied sweetly, never looking away from Kaiba and opening up his Jell-o cup.

"Yes, Wheeler. I _appreciate _the gelatin." Kaiba only poked a hole in the lid of his and did not bother to even taste it.

"No problem guys." Joey looked up to catch Ryou and Kaiba's intense staring contest for the first time.

"Did I miss somethin'?"

"Oh, nothing Joey." Ryou stops glaring to smile at Joey again and inches just enough so that their thighs touch. "Is that all you're eating? I'm sure you must be starved."

"Mokuba made you a pasta salad. It's in my briefcase."

"Thanks!" Joey inhales what little is left of his gelatin and reaches across the table to grab Kaiba's briefcase. Opening it, he finds two tupper ware containers; one labeled with his name. "Awww, Kaiba, ya didn't hafta."

"I didn't." Kaiba shrugged. "I explained to Mokuba that you were the one stealing my lunches lately and he decided he'd make enough for you so that I no longer have an excuse for not eating."

"Dat's an awesome little brother right there. I love 'im an' if it wasn't for the fact dat he's only thirteen, I'd marry him."

"But then you'd be Joey Kaiba and honestly, that doesn't have a good ring to it." Ryou chimed in, opening his brown paper bag and retrieving the turkey on rye within.

"I suppose Ryou Wheeler would sound much more eloquent?" Kaiba countered, watching Ryou's face turn cherry pink. He took a large bite of his sandwich and refused to speak any further.

"Nah," Joey shoved a spoonful of noodles into his mouth, chewing loudly, "if I get hitched, they can keep their name. I'm too used ta signin' Wheeler."

"We've talked about this. Chew. Swallow. Then speak. Good boy." Joey responded with a one-finger salute at Kaiba and continued eating.

With only three bites into his sandwich, Ryou felt sick. "I think I shall take my leave. I have some homework to finish up." He stood up, snatching his sketchpad off the table. "Joey, I shall see you later for our art session and Kaiba," he spared Kaiba one last glare, "I bid you farewell."

Ryou sauntered off.

Kaiba was inwardly ecstatic and went back to his computer, tuning out the sounds of Joey's loud chewing. _What the fuck was that idiot's problem. He was squawking louder than a jealous ex. As _if_ I even want Wheeler._ Almost to prove his point, Kaiba looked over at Joey, watching as the boy ate the food in front of him like a ferocious animal. _Disgusting._

"_All I want you to know_

_Is that I won't be here for long_

_And my heart_

_Oh! my heart is getting sore."_

"Dat's me!" Joey blurted out, realizing that the music was coming from his back pocket. He reached inside and produced a pink razr phone. Putting it to his ear, he answered. "Hello?"

"Good, you have it on you."

"I said I would, even if it's a lil embrassin'" Joey shifted in his seat, looking at Kaiba who was doing his best impersonation of a statue.

"Well, until you get your own, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah," Joey nodded, a habit he never really learned was pointless over the phone. "Anyway, why ya callin', ain't you in school right now? Are you playin' hookey Rini?"

"No, I'm in the bathroom. I needed to know where you are staying tonight."

"Home?"

"Wrong answer."

"Uhhh…" Joey fidgeted in his seat. He didn't want to lie to his sister and knew where he stood on his end of the bargain with her.

"Ask your boyfriend."

"_Who?_"

"You know, tall, pale, and broody. Owns a multi-billion dollar corporation and still sleeps in matching jammies."

"He really does but he's ya'know, he's not my…"

"Just ask him Joey. Okay? His house is probably the safest place right now. I'm sure Martin knows where Yugi and Tristan live."

"Shit Rini," Joey's chest tightened.

So as to not draw any more attention, he turned in his seat, placing his back to Kaiba. Whispering into the phone, " I never thought about it like that."

" Think Joey, dad and Martin share a brain, whatever dad knows, Martin _must_ know. But even if he knows your chums with Seto Kaiba, he'd know he couldn't just come through guns blazing.

"Yeah, I think Kaiba's actually got snipers hiding somewhere."

" Exactly, now go ask him. I'm sure he won't say no."

"Why's that?"

"You're his only friend…duh."

"Oh…yeah."

"Listen, I gotta go but do it."

"Okay."

"Okay? Joey I'll be calling you back later today and so help me Ra, I'll kick your ass if I find out you went home."

"Relax, I'll ask, I'll ask. Just…don't worry Rini. An' thanks again for da phone. It's nice knowin' I can talk to you whenever."

"Yeah, same here…." Joey heard a shuffling noise then a door closing. "I love you Joey."

"I love you too."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later."

When Joey heard the click, he closed the phone shoving it back into his pocket. He turned around to face Kaiba who had remained silent the entire time, pretending not to be listening. He'd been typing furiously at his keyboard but really he was writing gibberish on an empty word document.

"Hey Kaiba, is it cool if I….uh…" Kaiba looked up and this stopped Joey in mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"Umm…my dad…" Joey strained on the last word to get it out. There was a whole mess of things revolved around that man and now Serenity was too. "Is gonna be gone for a while, for some sort of…family emergency thing. Dat means I…I'm gonna be by myself all week an' I kinda don't want to sleep alone an' was wonderin'…"

"If you could sleep with me?"

"Yes…I mean…" Joey felt all the blood in his body go cold. This was the second time in the span of only half an hour that he verbally humiliated himself in front of Kaiba.

"Could I sleep over?"

Despite wanting to make several colorful comments to Joey about sleeping arrangements and sex, Kaiba simply answered. "I don't see why not."

"Yeah?"

" Mokuba _does_ enjoy your lack of limitations when it comes to eating and I did agree to help you with that math assignment."

"Thanks Kaiba, you're da best."

"Finally, something we both can agree on." Kaiba stated rather smug.

Joey said nothing, only nodding. He was biting his lip again with a far off look in his eye that Kaiba was very familiar with. Although, he still had no clue what it meant.

"That's quite the lovely phone you've got."

* * *

"Serenity?"

"Hey Einstein."

Serenity hadn't bothered to even make sure it was Mokuba waiting outside the girl's bathroom. She knew ever since their little pow-wow in the library he'd been keeping a close eye on her. Not that she couldn't appreciate the concern but it was very difficult to think about everything that was happening when she couldn't tell him a thing.

"I was thinkin' maybe you'd want play some Halo with me tonight? Maybe score a couple more achievements?"

"Yeah, sounds good…"

"And then we could go ice skating with polar bears after."

"That's nice too."

"You're doing it again." Mokuba sighed, walking closer to the girl to grab her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "You're not all there Serenity. What's wrong?"

"This year's Christmas is going to suck." She answered. She knew he wouldn't understand why and would probably guess all the wrong reasons but at least she could share that much. "It's going to suck and I don't want it to."

"We could have a party?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we could have a party. Nothing major, just a couple friends, some good food, eggnog, mistletoe…" Mokuba searched the girl's face for any sort of reaction. "C'mon, we'll plan it tonight over a team slayer!" He smiled as hard as he possibly could, hoping to pull his best friend out of her stupor.

It worked because Serenity returned the smile by kissing him on the lips for the first time in months. "Let's get crackin'! I want motifs and party games and none of that charades crap." She wiggled free of his hold but slipped her hand into one of his. He took her tugging as his cue to follow her down the hallway.

* * *

Domino High's art room was well used. It was originally a large classroom that doubled as a meeting hall for parents when the school was first built. It was later transformed into a small gym then dance studio, a music room, and finally what it was today. A longer than it was wider space equipped with a few large desks covered in paint and clay splatters, ten canvases and five pottery wheels in strategic locations, and a giant furnace at the back. And very, very large windows that looked out onto the school's field.

"Joey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Look this way for me please."

"Sure."

Joey sat on a pedestal with a white sheet draped over his right shoulder that wound around his waist. He wore only his boxers underneath and silently thanked the furnace, as it was the only thing keeping him warm.

"Like dis?"

Joey's hands were on either side of his hip, extended so that the muscles and tendons along his arms were as visible as possible. His right leg was tucked around the pedestal while the left was perched in front of him so that his knee was leveled with his hip. It wasn't the most comfortable position but Ryou explained in the first modeling session that the overall goal of this portfolio was the replication of the human anatomy at its most delicate.

In Joey's opinion, this position was no where near as bad as the week before when he had to hold a fruit basket high above his head with one hand, stretch out his other arm, and have a leg out and up behind him. His saving grace was that Ryou never took too long to get the first sketch done and would allow him to rest in between the different stages of the piece.

"Thank you."

Ryou watched as Joey carefully turned his head afraid he'd mess up the entire pose.

For two to three hours a week, Ryou drew, sketched, painted and stared at Joey Wheeler's partially naked body. He would spend the days before each session daydreaming about what pose he could think of next and the days after dreaming of how he should have ask for just a little more skin. Ryou smiled to himself, focusing back onto the canvas, blending in two yellows and an orange for accents. He was almost finished with this piece and could feel the despair in his chest of not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"You have a text message from Wanker." Ryou forgot to switch his phone to vibrate. It was Yami texting him for the twenty-sixth time today.

Ryou had officially broken up with him a week after Halloween but never made it known to anyone. It was a topic neither party involved wished to discuss at lengths, especially amongst mutual friends. They were however never in the same room together, be it at school, home, or even at group outings. One always made an excuse to not join or leave before the other could arrive. Ryou prayed everyone would just get the hint and not ask questions. And while he was in absolute bliss fawning over Joey, Yami was still calling him at all hours of the day and night, sending him text message after text message begging forgiveness and pleading for a second chance.

There was a very big part of him that was still in love with Yami. That missed him and needed to be held by him and hear his voice again. But three years ago, when Ryou first encountered the dark spirit that was Bakura, he let himself succumb to someone else's will. He let himself become a prisoner in his own mind. Now that everything was better, he refused to let anyone, ancient spirit or otherwise take control of him. _So Yami had better cross that bloody bridge because I'm certainly not turning back._

He dug into his pocket, pushing the off button of his phone. "I'll text them back later." He offered Joey, now looking at him curiously. The blonde nodded and turned his head back to its previous position.

"So after dis, you'll be done for da quarter?"

Ryou nodded, "Indeed and I really must thank you Joey, you've been quite the awe-inspiring muse." He peeked out the corner of the canvas to watch as Joey blushed.

"No…no problem man." Joey chanced a look over at Ryou and caught the pale boy smiling brightly at him. He was tiny compared to the canvas so Joey could only make out half his face and long white hair trailing behind.

Lately, he'd been seeing a lot of that; Ryou smiling at him with his pearly whites in a row and beaming. It wasn't unnerving so much as, after a while, Joey didn't know how to respond. Ryou had always been a friendly person but never had he seem so over the moon. _He must really be into dis art stuff. Can't blame him though, he's pretty freakin' good at it. _

* * *

"So where am I dropping you off?"

"You can leave me at downtown, I'm suppose ta meet Kaiba at work."

"Oh." Ryou clenched his jaw shut wanting to avoid any further dialogue that might lead to verbal repulse of the aforementioned teen. He kept his eyes on the road, making a left at the intersection a block away from school. Joey sat in his passenger seat, fully clothed and texting on his pink phone.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but he ain't dat bad of a guy once ya…" Joey stopped when he noticed Ryou white-knuckling the steering wheel. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I got a little _stressed_ thinking about something."

"Ah, okay." Joey chose the moving sidewalk as his focus over the boy beside him. They rode in silence for the five miles it took to reach the main street that would lead to Kaiba Corp.

"Joey, can I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Uh…sure…why not?"

"Are you and Kaiba…._involved?_"

"Involved in what? A drug triangle?" Joey chuckled but when he saw that Ryou remained deadpan stopped. "Whaddya mean?"

"Joey, I am asking if you and Kaiba are dating." Ryou spared Joey a glance before turning his eyes back onto the road. _No need to get into a car accident._

"Oh…" It struck Joey like a soft slap to the head, the pain slowly resonating. "_Oh_…OH! No, no, no, we're _just_ friends."

Ryou shrugged. "I figured I asked seeing how chummy you two have been lately, I just thought maybe there was something there. Wouldn't want to intrude now would I?" _But I would If need be Joey, I would._

"Intrude? Ha, nah, you're good. I'm as free as a bird an' actually, I think Kaiba's asexual."

"That would not, in anyway, be surprising." Ryou stated, his mood having picked up considerably. Unfortunately, they were now in front of the immense tower that was Kaiba Corporation Headquarters and his time with Joey was up.

"Guess dis is my stop."

"That it is."

Joey unbuckled his seatbelt but Ryou placed a hand over his own, stopping him from removing the belt completely. "Wednesday. My place. A bit of Chinese? You'll have the first look at all the finished pieces that will be submitted."

Joey found himself staring at Ryous hand. It was so much paler than his own, and soft. The nails were neat and filed down to avoid getting dirt caught underneath. "Sounds good ta me."

"Excellent." Ryou let his hand go of Joey's, watching as the blonde opened the car door. When he stepped out, he closed the door but reached in through the open window for his duffle bag.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."

"Any time Joey."

Joey stepped back and watched as Ryou drove away looking as pleased with himself.


	27. Here They Were, There They Would

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Dude, I told ya already, I'm Kaiba's _friend!_ I'm s'pose ta meet him here. He said he'd be out by now." Joey held up his obnoxiously pink cell phone in the guard's face. It was open to a text from the aforementioned teen detailing an exact time to meet. The guard refused to look and continued to stare directly at Joey.

"That's good and well sir but unless you have clearance or an appointment, you are going to have to leave. I can and will have you escorted off the premises if need be."

"_Seriously?! _Call him, call him now an' see he don't say he's expectin' me?!"

"Is there a problem Kyle?" A woman in red appeared from an automated door to the left of the guard's desk.

"None at all ma'am, just some hoodlum…"

"I ain't a hoodlum. My name's Joey Wheeler an' I'm Seto Kaiba's friend. We go ta school together an' he's s'pose to be helpin' me wit my math homework but of course the douche is too busy bein' corporate ta notice he's late"

"Kyle you idiot_._" The woman click-clacked her Prada heels across the lobby, taking out a black card from her purse and sliding it across the desk. "This is his clearance."

It was about the size of a credit card with a dark blue strip encoded on the side. One look at it and Kyle McKnole, second shift guard of Kaiba Corp Headquarters, blanched.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wheeler, I didn't know. You can go right through." Kyle pushed a button on his keypad and the elevator to his right opened.

"Now dat's more like it Kyle." Joey smirked, puffing out his chest.

" I'll take you directly to Mr. Kaiba's office, Mr. Wheeler." The woman nudged Joey, slipping her arm into his.

"Thanks…Miss?"

" Ms. Sherrie." The woman smiled. She was shorter than Joey by a foot with skin like cinnamon. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that ended mid back but it was her outfit that got most of his attention. The jacket, with its plunging neckline, exposed an obscene amount of collarbone without actually giving it all away. The accompanying skirt similarly clung tightly to her mid-thigh and showed off slender legs in sheer pantyhose. The contrast of dark skin and blood red fabric kept his eyes glued.

"You work for Kaiba?" Joey questioned unbelievingly. _She is so hot I think my skin's meltin'!_

"That I do." Sherrie smiled, leading the way into the elevator and pushing the button to the top floor. "You're Joey Wheeler, ranked third in the dueling world, senior at Domino high, brother to Serenity Kane, son of Joel Wheeler and Mina Kane, a _renown_ romance novelist, you are a mechanic at Mike's Auto Body, and Mr. Kaiba's…_friend._" She smirked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Anything I miss?"

"Uh…green's my favorite color?"

"Dually noted Sir."

Joey fought against the need to detach his arm held by Sherrie, thinking how rude it would be if he just dismembered himself in front of this attractive if not intimidating woman.

"So, are you like Kaiba's…?"

"Sectary. I'm the reason he is always early, on time, on point, no matter where in the world he may need to be. I arrange his appointments, set up the meetings, coordinate schedules, edit all his documents, make sure his plants are alive…you know," she accented the following words with a swift chop of her hand in the air. " Arrange his ducks in a row."

"Dat must be pretty rough considerin' it's Kaiba we're talkin' bout."

Sherrie smiled, "You're disarmingly sweet. I can see why Mr. Kaiba likes you Mr. Wheeler."

"Joey."

"Yes, Joey…." Sherrie flicked her wrist to look at the time on her watch. "He's running behind because the board members are Japanese."

Joey nodded his head as if he understood exactly what she met by that. In the corner of his eye, he kept his focus on where the light landed against the panel of buttons, waiting for it to meet their destination.

"He should be done though, by now anyway. They like to leave before happy hour starts." Joey's eyebrow shot up. "Oh yeah, it is _not_ a stereotype; Asians love karaoke. Speaking of which, I know this place, they do karaoke but the dance floor is the main attraction. Flashing lights, blood-pumping music, glow sticks and half-off drinks after midnight. It's a perfect date for you and Mr. Kaiba."

"Hey, we're just…"

The elevator door opened to five men in grey suits and Kaiba. They looked to be of various ages, from older to ancient, but all standing at attention to the teen now bowing before them. The man closest to Kaiba responded with his own.

"I'll be seeing you all after Christmas about the paperwork."

"Hai. Sayanora Kaiba-san."

"Sumi masen."

Sherrie led Joey out of the elevator giving the men room. She continued to have a hold of his arm as one by one, the men bowed and went inside. When the elevator finally closed, Kaiba spoke.

"Sherrie, may I ask why you are manhandling Wheeler?"

"Oh, sorry sir." Sherrie giggled, letting go of Joey's arm. "Don't worry, I'm not into blondes anyway."

"_Ms. Sherrie…_"

"Oh! That's right, I _do_ have to fax those reports over."

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it Mr. Kaiba." Sherrie smiled an all-knowing smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Wheeler." She gave him a curt nod before turning around. As she walked away, she called out "It's nice to finally put a face to a stock integer."

"What?" Joey looked over at Kaiba and caught him sending Sherrie his patented death glare.

"_Nothing_."

"Oh…kay." Joey stuffed his hands in his pocket, causing his duffle bag to slide down his arm. "So…uh….what's up?"

"I apologize for my lateness. The Japanese are much too ritualistic about these things. It takes _weeks _to get them to agree on anything."

"It's cool." Joey looked at Kaiba and realized he was wearing a suit and not the school uniform he'd seen him in earlier. It was pure white with a sky blue dress shirt and tie underneath. It reminded Joey of the one he wore during the Grand Prix but felt that Kaiba would never be caught dead in the same suit twice. _I wonder if Kaiba's ever considered modelin'?_

"What are you staring at?"

"Ya clean up nicely Moneybags."

"Are you implying at some point I _don't_ look good?" Kaiba crossed his arms and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Ya know," Joey shrugs, " sometimes ya look like shit." He smiles, deflating the insult as soon as it leaves his lips.

"As if." Kaiba turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction of Sherrie. "I have to sign some paperwork and grab my briefcase, then we can leave."

Joey took this as his cue to follow Kaiba.

The floors were black stone, shiny and unmarred. The walls looked similar but were broken up by the sporadic appearance of large metal doors. They all held steel engraved place cards that read: Emulsion, Robotics, Data.

Joey had always fantasize what the inside of Kaiba Corp would look like and so far, he was sorely disappointed. _Where are da cyborgs an' alien technology and talkin' disembodied voices wit British accents?! For a guy who rolls around in a Blue-Eyes White Jet plane, this building is pretty lame._

They reach the end of the hall at a double-door made of dark cherry wood. It stands out from the rest of the decorum. Kaiba opens one of the doors, leaving enough room for Joey to follow behind. He heads straight for his desk where his paperwork lies untouched. Joey on the other hand stops mid-step.

The windows are the first things he notices. They span three-quarters around the room, leaving only the wall behind him without a view of Domino. From this height, the view is a pleasant blend of dark December skies and rooftops. Joey's eyes wander across, noting almost every landmark in and around the city. He takes a step back, feeling a strange sense of vertigo wash over him before he realizes he is still _inside_.

"Wow." He whispers. His eyes search for Kaiba at the very center where he stands at his desk with a smug look on his face.

"Impressed?"

"If there ain't another word for it, yeah. No wonda ya always at work, it's like bein' on top of da world up here."

"Hardly but I can sympathize." Kaiba reaches to his right, scooping up the stack of folders needed. "Wheeler, what do you say to Cantonese? The food, not the people."

"Ain't that just fancy Chinese?"

"More or less."

"Long as you buyin'."

"Because there's an alternative?"

"Oh sorry Mr. My-wallet-is-bigger-than-my-dick."

"You're familiar with the length of my penis?"

"Woah, this jus escalated."

"You know the word escalated?"

"Bite me."

"Hold still." Kaiba smirked.

"Cantonese it is!" Joey turned around and made for the door before the conversation became anymore uncomfortable. Kaiba seemed completely pleased the entire time.

* * *

"Oh what do you want!" Ryou almost slammed the door he'd just opened but was stopped by the hand on the other side.

"Hear me out Ryou."

"No, I'm tired of listening to all your pleasantries. We are not together and will never be again. So kindly, _fuck off_."

"You can't mean that Aibou."

"That's not my name."

"I remember how much you liked it when…"

"Well, that was before you decided to treat me like garbage."

"Ryou I'm sor…"

The pale boy slammed the door with a satisfying boom before he let Yami continue. He'd been doing this almost everyday. Appearing at his doorstep, begging for forgiveness. Sometimes he had candies and flowers, others he still held an almost empty bottle of rum. Ryou was very close to calling the cops and having a restraining order put in place but knew it would complicate things more than they already did amongst their mutual friends.

_Yami is obsessive in nature, eventually he'll grow tired of my rejection and move on. _He'd tell himself but it was beginning to wear him down. He even found himself wishing Bakura still lived with him so he'd have someone to possibly rid him of the annoyance. _But he'd have him killed or something else rather nasty and that wouldn't do either._

"RYOU, OPEN THE DOOR I LOVE YOU!" Yami screamed through the solid wood.

"No you don't you bloody wanker."

Ryou shook his head and walked into his living room where he could only just hear Yami's yelling. He'd be there for another five minutes or so and would leave defeated. Ryou learned early on he hated the looks the neighbors gave him and silently thanked the tight living quarters of an apartment complex.

He flopped down onto the couch where he'd been reading an assigned passage on algebraic equations before the unwanted visitor arrived. He looked down at his book and frowned.

"I don't need math right now." He closed his eyes and laid back onto the couch.

_Why were things so much simpler when the fate of humanity hung in the balance? Now it's all, 'homework this', 'term paper that', 'oooh what are you going to wear to prom?'! Fuck it all._

He let loose a long sigh and reopened his eyes. Looking around the room, his eyes landed directly on his phone that laid on the coffee table in front of him. Smiling, he reached for it and sent a text.

Me: _Hi._

He wasn't expecting a reply so soon so when his phone buzzed, he almost dropped it.

Joey: _Hey_

Overjoyed, he sent another.

Me: _How's your math tutoring going?_

Joey: _It's goin. Kaiba's a real hardass abt it but im gettin it_

Me: _Good to hear._

Me: _I wanted to thank you again. You don't know how greatly I appreciate your help with this portfolio._

Joey: _Glad 2 help man. Besides, makes me feel sexy :p_

Ryou's face melted with the heat rushing towards it. His fingers could barely tap at his keyboard to write his response.

Me: _That's easy Joey, for you are indeed, incredibly sexy ;)_

He laughed out loud, covering his mouth at how obnoxious it sounded in the empty apartment. He looked around to see if by any chance someone had heard it but knew that was impossible. Even his windows were closed.

Joey: _Y thank ya, ur not so bad yerself ;)_

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Ryou squealed like a thirteen-year-old girl and squirmed in his couch, thanking Isis and all the other Gods he was alone.

Me: _Thou art too kind good sir._

Looking at the recent text, he frowned. "God, why must I be so English?"

Joey: _Idk wat that means but I g2g, Kaiba's sayin I ain't payin attention. I'll txt u ltr k?_

Me: _K. ttyl 3_

"Did I really just sent that with a heart?" Ryou groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "I'm such a fucking poof."

* * *

"Mokuba! Come on, I'm gonna burst!" Serenity beat her fists against the door.

"There are _six_ other bathrooms in this house, three are on _this_ same floor." Mokuba's voice seethed from the other side.

"Yeah, and they're all a million miles away and I'd piss myself before I even walk out the room so _let me in_."

"Serves you right for drinking three big gulps."

"OPEN THE DOOR OR SO HELP ME RA I WILL PEE ALL OVER YOUR BED!"

"All right, all right." Mokuba rushed out. He was still dripping wet with only a towel around his waist and another in his hand. He'd been attempting to dry his hair when the redhead attacked the door. Without any concern for him, Serenity passed him, slamming the door behind her.

Mokuba chuckled quietly to himself. With his bare feet treading across the carpet floor he walked to his dresser. Using the spare towel in his hand, he dried his hair as best he could with the already damp cloth. Throwing it aside, he reached for a drawer and produced a t-shirt and sweats; his boxers in the drawer underneath.

He debated whether or not to go into the spare room across the hall to get dress or just chance doing it before Serenity finished using the bathroom. He chose the safer option and began walking towards the bedroom door.

"Mokuba, what is this?"

The fact that she had called him by his real name should have been the first clue and the tone of her voice the second. He turned his head to see his best friend standing in the doorway of his private bathroom with a tiny sliver object in her hand.

"There's still blood on it."

It was impossible for Mokuba to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"Where? Show me where."

In an instant, Serenity closed the distance between them and stood inside Mokuba's bubble of personal space. Her eyes scanned his entire body until she caught sight of a jagged line on his left shin. Then another by his ankle. Another near his knee. There were so many she stopped counting. They were all fairly faded, his pale skin having done a good job of healing and blending the scar tissue.

" All of these are old, where are the new ones?"

"Serenity," Mokuba held his arms up to create a barrier between them, " listen to me, it's not…

"Take off the towel."

"Let me explain…"

"Take it off!" She shrieked. She had to shut her eyes to stop herself from letting tears fall.

"Serenity, please. It's not…it's nothing serious…I just…"

"Mokuba take off the towel and if there's nothing there but your penis and a bush, I'll pretend you use this to shave your legs and because you're clumsy, cut yourself on accident. _All the time._" She opened her eyes and bore them into Mokuba's like the last set of stars in a galaxy burning out.

What could he do? This wasn't something he could talk, smile, or even pay his way out of. This was Serenity Kane, demanding he remove his only article of clothing so that she could look at his scars. _Self-inflicted scars._

His right hand trembled as he reached for the knot of cloth at his hip. He fumbled with it but felt it give away almost too quickly. There was a rush of cold air against his thighs and the towel was on the floor.

Serenity was not expecting anything when she found the razor sitting innocently at the edge of the tub. She wasn't. She'd seen it from the reflection in the mirror and would have completely ignored it altogether had she not seen the tiny puddle of crimson around it.

Her mind told her _It's just a razor. For shaving and removing splinters and making fine cuts in tiles and…. _But her mind stopped when she found herself standing over the tub, looking at the razor and having to know then and there what it was freshly used for.

So here she was, standing in front of a naked Mokuba Kaiba, eyes trained on his thighs. Six red lines, three on either side lying neatly across his flesh. Some were still bleeding.

"Why?" Her voice was tiny, no longer demanding answers but wanting to know all the same. He wouldn't look at her and that's when she let three tears roll down her cheek.

Mokuba couldn't speak. His voice caught in the ball of spit inside his throat. His hair still wet with drops of water sliding down his back and onto his legs. It felt like he was peeing himself.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why does _no one_ tell me?"

Mokuba didn't have an answer for that either. He held his arms at his sides, fighting the tremendous chill running through his system.

"How long have you been doing this? "

"Since I was nine." The response fell out of his mouth almost by accident. A reflex.

"Nine?! _NINE?!_" Serenity looked at the razor in her hand and threw it onto the ground. There was a muffled noise of it hitting carpet but that was nowhere near as satisfying as she would have hoped for. "Does your brother know about this?"

"No!" Mokuba hands shot out and clutched at Serenity's arms. "No and you can't tell him. He'll blame himself and do something to hurt himself and it'll be my fault and…" He stopped as he watched Serenity wince from the pain; his nails had pierced into her skin.

He went to let go of her but she reached up with her hands and tugged. He fumbled forward into her embrace and found his hands awkwardly around her waist.

"Is that why you do it?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded. "It'd break his heart if he knew you were doing this."

Serenity pulled away from Mokuba but kept one hand on his shoulders. Using her other hand, she pushed away strands of hair that had fallen into his face. "Mokuba, _he loves you._ He does the things he does for you _because_ he loves you."

Serenity marveled at the boy in front of her who did nothing but remind her of her own sibling. _He's only thirteen and his world has seen so much darkness…Joey's seventeen. It's like life doesn't give a fuck about age. If it's fucked up, it's fucked up._

"Don't you see," Mokuba's voice cracked, "that's exactly why! _He loves me and would do _ANYTHING_ for me._ Maybe if I wasn't around, if maybe I wasn't alive…"

The hand across his face was what stopped him in midsentence. It stung like Hell; his skin was still damp. He didn't need to see it to know it was swelling and red.

"Don't you fucking dare say that! Don't even think it!"

"It's true." Mokuba whispered. There were tears forming in his eyes now. He couldn't tell if it was from the pain in his cheek or the pain in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to spontaneously combust.

"You're just as bad as Joey."

Mokuba had to look up now. _Joey? Is Joey a cutter too?_ Looking at Serenity for the first time since she demanded he disrobe, he saw that her cheeks were red, her skin flushed. There was sweat trickling from her hairline causing normally straight strands to curl in matted patches against her temples. She was breathing heavier from all the yelling so her mouth stayed opened just enough for the pink of her tongue to peek out with every breath.

"Let's make a deal, eh Einstein?"

Mokuba theorized many a situation the second Serenity had appeared with the razor in hand. Many involved an intervention with his brother and subsequent visit to a juvenile psychiatric ward. Some went so far as Seto disowning him and throwing him onto the streets. A deal with Serenity was not one of them.

"Sure?"

"If I tell you something. Something I'm in no way supposed to share with anyone…will you promise me something?

"Yes."

" Good." Serenity closed her eyes once more, this time letting go a long sigh that had been niggling her throat. " My father has a mental disorder. Or so I think. He assumes the personality of a man named Martin. Martin enjoys beating the crap out of Joey." She opened her eyes to see if Mokuba was listening. He was stock still and hanging on every word.

A part of her wanted to laugh at it all. At his nudity, at his self-mutilation, at her brother's long-kept secret now being shared with a third person. _It's like a fucking David Lynch film. Where are the bunnies?_

"Joey thought it was a good idea to just…_take it._ To get hurt, to be abused because it wasn't really our dad and if anyone found out, they'd put him away. So he kept it to himself." Her eyes fell to the floor. " That is, until I almost walked in on one of Martin's beat-down sessions." She released a humorless laugh and again felt the need to cry tugging at her eyes.

"Is…is Joey okay?"

"For now. I made a deal with him too actually. I might as well be a crossroads demon…he has ten days. Just ten. To either have our father put in special care or have our mother handle everything."

"That doesn't sound like much a choice."

"That's the point."

Mokuba nodded, completely understanding her logic. No matter how unfair it may seem to Joey, it meant saving his life. "So what's our deal?"

" The next time you even _feel_ like cutting…" Serenity took a step closer to Mokuba, " you'll at least tell me about it?"

Mokuba looked at the girl with auburn hair and stared. She wasn't leaving him, she wasn't going to tell, she wasn't even going to stop him. She just wanted to know. Something inside his chest broke with a clang and he had to suck in a deep breath.

"I can do that."

"Thanks." She smiled, small but it was there. She held her arms open for him and he could not refuse, this time wrapping his arms around her tightly, breathing her in. They held each other silently for what seemed like hours before Serenity finally coughed.

"Tell junior to calm down."

* * *

Wheeler: _U asleep?_

Me: _Yes._

Wheeler: _Then how r u txtin?_

Me: _You shouldn't have been allowed a cell phone._

Wheeler: _Nope. So can I come in?_

Me: _Go to sleep._

Wheeler: _I can't._

Me: _How is that my problem?_

Wheeler: _Can I come in?_

Me: _So you are the heavy breathing outside my door._

Wheeler: _Can I?_

Me: _If I say no, will you stay outside the door all night?_

Wheeler: _It's a possibility._

Me: _Wheeler, I'm tired and you should be asleep._

Wheeler: _Im comin' in._

Kaiba groaned having just enough time to put his cell phone onto his night stand before his door opened. Sure enough, there was Joey Wheeler in a white t-shirt and long, fuzzy, green pajama bottoms. Mokuba called them "an early Christmas present".

"You're not even ready for bed!" Joey complained when he saw that not only was Kaiba still in his day clothes but had his laptop perched next to him on an extra pillow.

"Yes, well. Shut up."

"That's all you got moneybags?"

"It's 1:23 am, there isn't very much I have this late worth mentioning."

Joey shrugged and walked over to him, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Three years ago, had some gypsy fortold him he would be comfortable in the presence of Seto Kaiba, alone at night, in his room, he'd probably laughed his head off after having punched them squarely in the mouth.

"So what? Come to realize you want your dreams to be reality and are here to profess your undying sexual attraction to me?"

"You'd like dat Kaiba, wouldn't you?"

"The adulation amongst my peers is not uncommon."

"I thought it was too late for backtalk."

"I lied."

"Asshole."

Kaiba shrugged, looking back at his laptop and deeming the report he'd just been working on acceptable for revision at a later time. Shutting it off, he placed the computer in the drawer in his nightstand and turned to face Joey. The blonde had been quietly staring at him since the minute he came in.

"Wheeler, is there something the matter?" Kaiba attempted to sound as aloof as possible but his curiosity was beginning to annoy him. The last time Joey was in his room nothing but idle chatter transpired and he knew it was Joey's deflective nature the cause of it.

"I can't sleep."

"And you assumed I, a renowned insomniac, would have some sort of secret to attaining slumber?"

"Nope."

"I see." Kaiba crossed his arms and stared at the boy across the bed from him. He couldn't figure him out. _At least not anymore_. Kaiba had always prided himself in being able to read people like a children's magazine. But since the start of their budding _friendship_ it became increasingly harder to understand the meaning in the blonde's actions.

"Kaiba, did you like your dad? You're real one, not Gozaburo."

There it was. A question seemingly so innocent and so random that Kaiba's brain fired the neurons faster than it could relay the fact that this was the start of an awkward conversation he has only ever had with Mokuba.

"Yes."

Joey smiled. He hadn't expected an answer of any kind, let alone honesty. His mind was awash with the events in the last week and the next ten, now nine days until his decision when the question slipped.

"Do you remember wat he was like?"

"I do. Not as much as my mother but I remember him well enough. Brown hair, blue eyes, and he was incredibly tall. He was an inventor or toymaker. Always made things for us."

"So you must be his spittin' image huh?"

Kaiba nodded.

"People say I look like my dad but…"wat's ya favorite memory of 'im? Your dad I mean. Not mine." Joey chuckled, the sound reflecting off the walls of Kaiba's room.

He felt so small. He wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep and just forget everything. That's why he couldn't sleep. He couldn't bare the idea that the day after Christmas, his father would be put in some asylum miles away. So here he was, in Seto Kaiba's bedroom, on Seto Kaiba's bed, asking him questions about his father.

_Because he lost his real dad and had him replaced wit someone else. Just like me. Go figure._

"Right before Mokuba was born, he took me to the park." Kaiba whispered.

It wasn't everyday he could remember his life before the orphanage, it took a moment or two to even sift through the trauma. In the morning, he'd blame the time of night and the lack of rest his mind had for his ease of words that came next. " I don't necessarily remember anything other than the Willow tree. We sat underneath it and he sang song."

"Do you remember the song?"

"Some of it."

When Kaiba and his brother were first placed in the orphanage the only thing that let him sleep at night in those scratchy beds were the mental images of his parents. He'd willingly fool himself asleep, thinking they'd be there in the morning. Then he won that chess game against Gozaburo and never had time to even think about where his feet landed when he walked, let alone the people he could hardly put a face to.

"I'm not going to sing it if that's what you're implying."

"Oh come on, I bet you have da voice of an angel Kaiba." Joey smiled. This he had expected. As open as Kaiba had just been with him, he'd highly doubted the multi-billionaire CEO would sing him a lullaby.

"I'm practically a siren, yes." Kaiba shot back with no actual malice in his voice. Suddenly, as if the emotional strain of having to recall his long dead father cost him strength, he yawned.

"Looks like I should go."

Kaiba looked over at Joey, noting how soft his last words were spoken.

"Well, as much as I'd like to have a guard dog watch me in my sleep, I think it'd be best."

"Okay." He hadn't bothered to remark about the dog joke, just rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Goodnight Kaiba."

"Goodnight Joey."


	28. Resemblances

Mokuba latched his arms onto Joey's torso and buried his face in his shoulder. He took a deep breath, absorbing his scent, and held it. He let the heat from the taller boy wash over him and encapsulate him. He panicked briefly when he felt hesitance in the arms wrapping around him. Maybe he caught Joey somewhere in a bruise still hurting? But, then again, he realized how awkward the whole situation must have been and decided to let go.

"Hi Joey."

"Hey Mokuba."

"Nice to see you."

"You saw me last night."

"Yeah but that was last night, this is a brand new day."

"True."

While Mokuba was fully dressed, hair tied back and had just finished his breakfast, the blonde had walked into the kitchen still in his pjs. His hand found its way into his hair in a nervous habit. Mokuba stared openly at the other boy, marveling at how someone as seemingly boisterous and carefree held such a secret.

"I see I have been replaced." Kaiba came in the opposite entrance, unnoticed by the two. He was fully dressed as routine never allowed him to leave his bedroom without being prepared for the day.

"Don't be so dramatic Seto."

"It's alright. I understand. Joey is like a brand new…pet. Far more interesting than someone you've known your entire life."

"C'mere."

This time Mokuba latched his arms around the familiar frame of his older brother and nestled his chin in the nape of his neck so their cheeks touched. Sure, he had to be on his tiptoes but he loved the closeness. As a small child he had always dreamed of being as tall as Seto and now he was almost there.

"I think Einstein is menstruating."

* * *

"You must promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't."

"Almost." Ryou whispered. He was guiding Joey into his bedroom with his hands covering the blonde's eyes. A part of him wanted to keep his hands right where they were, warm and comfortable against Joey's face. The more sensible part of him told him he was English and didn't go around manhandling anyone.

"You promise?"

"Promise. Now will ya let me see 'em?"

"Alright." Ryou removed his hands and stepped back, not wanting to see Joey's expression in case he hated them all.

"Holy shit…"

All around Joey, on easels and frames, were the twelve pieces that made up Ryou's portfolio. Five were oil, four were pastels, and three were charcoal sketches. His was at a loss for where to look, and so he jumped from picture to picture, not at all believing any to be in his likeness.

Finally, he settled for an oil painting that depicted a woman in flowing lavender robes holding up a bow and arrow. The lines were long and languished, but that only added to the ethereal look of the painting. It was obvious to Joey that this was Aphrodite, the golden hair and pearls gave it away.

His fingers lingered over the painting, relishing the textures of the lilac that dominated the canvas. He walked around slowly, his eyes taking in the vibrant colors and shapes. It was like walking in a very intimate art museum. Knowing he was the subject to all of them made him lightheaded.

A charcoal sketching caught Joey's eye. It was the simplest, with very little lines but lots of shading and smudging. It was a portrait of a woman, looking directly at him. Her hair clung to her face around her cheek and forehead and he could just make out her eyes. Her torso was bare and her arms wrapped around her in an awkward hug to hide her breasts. She looked sad. Very sad; like her heart had been broken, smashed, crushed, and hurled against a wall in front of her.

"Do you like them?"

"Like them?" Joey had forgotten that Ryou was even in the room with him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman in charcoal. "I love them."

"You've no idea what that means Joey. I honestly could not have done it without all your help and patience."

"You did all the work, all I did was look pretty and…" Joey turned to find Ryou standing two centimeters away, their shoes touching. A look in Ryou's eyes that Joey couldn't place brought up a strange feeling in his gut.

"Joey can I…" but Ryou never finished his sentence. Instead he got on his tiptoe and pressed his lips up against Joey's.

Joey didn't react. He couldn't. He hadn't even closed his eyes, looking out at the double-vision version of Ryou's face. Blood was rushing to his ears and he forgot how to breathe through his nose. What felt like hours were actually the five seconds it took Ryou to realize he wasn't eliciting a response.

"I'm sorry. I don't…it's just…I'm sorry." Ryou mumbled, turning away from Joey.

"Uh…it's…it's okay?"

Joey's hand instinctively went to his mouth, tracing the faint feeling of the other boy's lips.

"No it's not. I..I've been…my mind isn't in the right place honestly." Ryou continued to mumble as he took a seat at the edge of his bed. His set his eyes firmly to the ground, noticing for the first time that there was a small scuff mark on his left sneaker.

"Ever since I broke up with Yami, I've just felt so…." He gestured with his hands as if they could form the words for him.

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. _I've made a fool of myself. He'll only think of me as an emotional tart. Way to go Ryou, thou art a master of…_He stopped thinking when the bed sunk in next to him. Looking up, he found Joey appearing for all the world nervous sitting next to him.

"It's okay man, it's tough. You guys were like…perfect and well…shit happens yeah?" Joey had no idea what he was saying. His feet were telling him to just run out and into the street, away from the awkward but he knew he couldn't. This was his friend.

"It's awful Joey. I thought he loved me but he was just…just…awful."

And he lost it. Every single semblance of control over his emotions. Ryou began to cry. All those nights pretending he didn't care, blocking his number from his phone, ignoring him at school and home, throwing away anything that reminded Ryou of him. It all became too much and Ryou was finally done with holding it back.

Joey wondered briefly if there was a manual written on situations like this and looked around the room, hoping he'd have an answer, but saw only Ryou's paintings. He took a deep breath and reached out his hand to pat the other boy on the back.

"It's okay…it's gonna be okay." He soothed. Not that he knew it would, just that that was the thing to say. He looked down at the trembling tuft of white hair and felt a tug at his heart.

"I'm sorry." It was muffled but still understandable. Ryou continued to cry and finally Joey decided that maybe he should be doing more. Moving himself closer, he wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him against his chest.

"It's okay man. You loved the guy."

_I wonda what Kaiba would say…he'd probably threaten to fire Yami. Yeah, and challenge him to a duel afterwards and even if he got his ass handed to him, fire him. Then tell Ryou to go do something useful like…duel. Or join his company. Or even…_

"It's just…I thought Yami was the greatest thing to happen to me."

Joey looked down at Ryou who had stopped crying and seemed satisfied looking intently at the ground. " After all the trouble in the world we went through, we all got a chance to be normal and happy and I got Yami. Beautiful, wise, thousand year old Yami who said he'd always found me attractive. That he enjoyed listening to my voice, holding my hand, kissing…" Ryou choked on the last word. Joey braced himself for more tears but they never came. Ryou took three shuttering breaths and continued.

"At first, I chalked it up to a bad day. He'd snap at me, call me names. Then it became, 'maybe he's having a bad month_'_ because now we were arguing everyday about everything. _Even when we were having sex,_ _we'd argued!_" A wet cackle escaped from Ryou, a bitter noise that caused Joey to flinch. " But I knew it wasn't going to just blow over. The month turned plural and they were not getting any better."

Ryou paused to take a deep breath, taking in the scent of Joey's school uniform. It was a combination of detergent, deodorant, and something familiar that he assumed must be Joey's nature smell. "Then he started drinking and I just…ignored him. We stopped pretending things were okay. When he started hitting me I knew it had to end."

Joey unintentionally dug his nails into Ryou's back. When the smaller boy shifted, he realized his mistake and let go of him all together. Ryou took that as an opportunity to sit up and face Joey. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his cheeks pink.

"It's okay…I…I didn't let him get away with it for too long. I was the one who broke up with him after all." Ryou smiled weakly and reached out his hand, placing it on Joey's. "Years of living with a psychopath inside my own head taught me two things; you either choose to stand up or you shut up."

Joey nodded, feeling a bit deflated. If it hadn't been Serenity almost walking in on him, he didn't think he'd ever stand up. _Years of livin' wit Martin only taught me to just take it, it'd be over soon. No one has to…  
_  
"I'm so sorry Joey, I truly hadn't meant to drop all this on you."

"It's okay, we're friends. Y'know you can always talk to me about anythin'." Joey gave his best smile, pushing back the inky black thoughts.

"You don't know how much that means to me Joey." Ryou leaned forward, taking his free hand and cupping the side of Joey's face.

"Yeah well, I mean it so…" Joey was stopped by a pair of soft lips.

Ninety-five percent of his brain shut down, the other five told him to close his eyes. Unlike the kiss only minutes ago, this one was slower, wet from the tears, and so much more pleading to Joey to accept. He remembered to breathe this time and felt himself kissing back, slowly but just as softly.

"Oh, I've gone and done it again!" Ryou gasped, breaking the kiss. "I got so caught up… emotions and…" he trailed off when he noticed Joey was absolutely silent. "Are you…are you angry at me? I'd understand of course." He looked away.

"Uh…no?" Joey gave an uneasy laugh, his hands gesturing deftly.

"Really?"

"Yeah…it was…you got…"

"Caught up!"

"Yeah, caught up. It happens to da best of us." Another uneasy laugh, this time joined by Ryou's.

"Yes. Well. Yes."

"I should get goin' cuz…"

"Oh. Uh…I suppose it is rather late, isn't it?"

"Yeah an' I'm stayin' at Kaiba's so I better get…"

"I can give you a ride."

"Nah, it's cool. Kaiba's s'pose to pick me up. "

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." This time Ryou went for a peck on Joey's cheek. "For everything."

* * *

"I say we do White Christmas. You know, white tree, silver tinsel, snowflake decorations, your dining room is already in a similar scheme."

Serenity sat at the counter in the main kitchen of the Kaiba household with a bowl of slowly dwindling grapes between her and Mokuba. They'd come straight there after school, completely discarding all homework to the wayside.

"Excuse me, I think I need to barf."

"What?!"

"White and silver. It's Christmas Serenity, not new years. You can't just be tacky about it."

"Alright Ms. Christmas Supreme, what do you suggest?"

"Red and gold. A little bit of classic with style. We'll get a traditional seven-footer pine, gold accents, red star. Table cloths red with red dinnerware and gold laced flutes and utensils."

"So I'm already sold, tell me more."

"We'll use the east wing dinning room. It's large enough for a small table, has a fireplace, plenty of room for other furniture, the tree, a dance floor even."

"East wing dinning room? How fucking big is this place?"

"Pretty big. Gozubaru had this thing where he always wanted to have everything happening at once so he would hold meetings, parties, events simultaneously throughout the house. That, and I'm pretty sure he was compensating for something."

Mokuba smiled, grabbing three grapes and stuffing them into his mouth. They'd made a small competition on who could spit the most seeds at once. He had yet to beat Serenity's record of six in one go. He fished the grapes around in his mouth to separate the seeds and let fire. Five flew sporadically across the counter with only one making it onto the napkin that was the designated landing area.

"You're getting there Einstein. Who do we invite?"

"Just us." Mokuba reached out for the stray seeds, scooping them up and putting them on the napkin. " You know, me, you, Joey, and Seto. We'll celebrate as a family."

Serenity stopped chewing on the grape currently in her mouth to stare at Mokuba. He picked up his pen and began scribbling ideas on a piece of paper. What he had said had come out so casually, she thought she might have heard it wrong. _Just us…as a family? We're a family?  
_  
"We'll even play some board games you love so much because apparently the Wheelers are bad with technology."

"I'll have you know, I resemble that remark!"

* * *

"Kaiba, you ever kiss a guy?"

Joey had been in the car a total of twenty minutes, completely silent before he asked. There wasn't an immediate response, not that he had expected one at all. The question replayed itself over and over inside his head like a broken washer cycling clothes for the umpteenth time.

"Never mind, it's a stupid question anyway." Joey shook his head in confirmation of his idiocy.

"Is it?"

Joey looked over at Kaiba whose eyes were glued to the windshield; his expression as unyielding to emotion as it always was.

"Europeans. Mostly the French and Italians. They are very touchy people. They insist on kissing after every meeting, especially the men."

"Oh."

"But that's not what you meant, was it?" Kaiba turned his head slightly to catch Joey staring at him. He smirked.

"You meant romantically speaking have I kissed someone of the same sex?"

Joey nodded.

"Yes."

Joey was overcome with a wave of dizziness. _So Kaiba does swing for the other side of da field…I mean da trench coats an' leather are dead giveaways but…_

"Does that bother you Wheeler?"

"Huh?" Joey snapped away from his thoughts. " Oh no I was just askin' cuz…jus wonderin' y'know."

"Hm." Kaiba watched Joey fluster in the corner of his eye and fought against a smile. "And you? Have you kissed…" He let the question finish itself.

"Not technically…." Joey really didn't want to get into what had happened between he and Ryou earlier, more because he was confused than out of respect for the Englishman. "I've only ever been wit one girl though. Mai. But dat was more of a pity fuck on her part. She's as lesbian as you can get…" Joey laughed a little. He realized he might have shared a little more than allowed.

"Yes, she's practically a man with the body of a prized whore."

"You're lucky Tea didn't hear you say dat. She'd kill you."

"Lady Friendship would stoop to violence?"

Joey laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah I know. And not like she's even in love….fuck." Joey stopped, covering his mouth with his hand. "You didn't hear me say dat."

"It's actually quite obvious. It's more of a…confined obligation."

"Like they're forcing each other to be together…"

"More or less."

"Tea's straight. But she's lonely too."

"That's a stupid reason to force yourself into something you don't want."

"Is it?" Joey almost whispered. This time Kaiba turned his head to look at Joey. He was sitting with his head down, staring at his hands.

"Could it be that you are straight and lonely?" Kaiba meant this as a jab but couldn't stop his tone from coming out incredibly sincere.

"Sometimes" Joey brought his head against the headrest of his seat and looked up at the car ceiling. "Sometimes I get lonely."

Kaiba said nothing. He turned his attention back to the road. What Joey had said set off a jolt inside him.

"I've been with one woman and three men. Sexually. Romantically too I suppose but that was only the one. I don't know what that says about me other than the obvious."

"You mean ta tell me, you, Seto Kaiba, were in love before?"

"Is that all you got from that? Not that I have more homosexual relations…"

"Nah, da fact dat you admitted ta romantic feelings for someone is a fuckin' doozy."

"I was, dare I say, young and stupid."

"Yeah because right now you're old as shit."

"With an IQ of 200."

"But really Kaiba, you were in love?"

"You say it so cynically."

"I'm sorry just…"

"It doesn't fit my persona."

Silence filled the car again, this time like carbon monoxide; invisible, odorless and making it's way into everyone's lungs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up." Kaiba's voice was cold and distant. Joey had the sudden urge to beat his head over the dash. _He totally opened up an' waddya do? Make fun of da guy! Good one Joey, good one. You're oh for one now only dis time you ain't gettin' a kiss…_

"His name was Michelle. He was French," Kaiba clarified. "Twenty-eight and the junior partner of a some software company. I was fifteen. He thought I was a pushover." Kaiba brought his foot down on the gas and the car purred as it broke the speed limit. They were reaching the city limits and would be at the Kaiba Mansion in less than ten minutes. Even if there were police around, Seto Kaiba didn't get traffic violations.

"He also thought I was beautiful."

Joey let the words pass through his ears and into his brain, processing each and every single one. He could just picture this beautiful, foreign man, swooping in with his designer suit, making eyes at a teenage Kaiba and making him fall in love. A tiny part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe Kaiba was still in love with this man and that this man loved him back; that they shared a passionate but reserved love affair. The bigger part was jealous.

"What happened?"

"He went back to France. Said he'd stay in touch."

"But he didn't…did he?"

" His company bellied up, he sold out to another, and I never heard from him again."

Joey searched Kaiba's face for any sign of remorse or sadness, even contempt, but only found a blank stare into the windshield. There was a dull ache in his chest as he tried to imagine the amount of faith Kaiba had given to this man only to have it thrown away.

"Douche don't know what he missed out on."

* * *

**AN:** Apologies will not suffice in delay but I'm so sorry! The end is near and for once, it's not really a bad thing.


	29. Clusterfuck, The Breakfast Cereal

"See ya in a few?"

"You say that as if you expect me to drive off and never look back. I need my diploma just as much as you do."

"Yeah but you can just buy yours off, I actually gotta take these classes."

"Good point. I'll have to get Sherrie to send a fax then."

"Kaiba!"

"I'll see you in the two minutes it takes me to park."

"Good." With that, Joey shut the passenger door of Kaiba's corvette and watched it drive around the corner. It was still early enough in the morning to take his time going in but still too cold that he'd rather not.

"Joey!"

Hearing his name, Joey scanned the many faces milling about the entrance of school. In the sea of winter coats and hats and bundled up scarves he recognized no one.

"Over here!" The voice called and he followed it to the stairs near the doors of the school. The wind was whipping his snow-white hair around obscuring most of his face but there was no doubt that it was Ryou. He was using one hand to keep hold of a brown portfolio and the other to wave. Joey's stomach did a flip.

"Hey!" He called back, making his way through the crowd to meet Ryou at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up?"

"Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"I'm freezin' my balls off, I don't know what's so wonderful about dat." Joey grumbles, tugging at his coat.

"Maybe this'll help?"

Before Joey could ask what, Ryou was kissing him for the fourth time this week. Only this time he wasn't as baffled by it. He closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. He felt Ryou's hand against his cheek, urging the kiss deeper. He parted his lips just a fraction and brought his own hand against Ryou's. Joey had no clue what he was suppose to be doing, just what he'd seen in movies.

They however, did not go unnoticed. As sudden as the kiss started, it ended with fingers digging into Joey's shoulder pulling him off and away from Ryou. The rush of cold air opened his eyes just in time to watch the fist collide with his face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILFTHY SWINE!"

Joey fell to the ground, both from the impact and the loss of balance. His head felt fuzzy and he was sure that was blood he tasted. He brought a hand up, the same hand that only a moment ago was caressing Ryou, and pinched the bridge of his now bleeding nose.

"YOU BRUTE, _HOW DARE YOU!"_ Ryou screamed, crouching down near Joey but looking directly at the offender; Yami. "What could possess you to do such a thing you nonce?"

"Speak not of insult Aibou for Joey deserves to be taught never to touch another man's…"

"Excuse me, _what? _If I remember correctly, _I don't belong to anyone, let alone you. _You spineless sack of shit."

"_Regardless_, he should not be putting his hands or his filthy mouth…"

"Filthy? I'll have you know he is a better kisser than you ever were. Nothing but saliva and teeth on your part."

"You're the one who thought shoving a tongue down my throat was pleasing!"

"_I never!_"

"Guys, guys, can we calm it down?." Joey finally spoke up, realizing his head would feel better if the two nearest weren't shouting. That and there was now students surrounding them, looking on in a mixture of amusement and wonder. "Let's talk about dis like rational human beings eh?"

"Silence, you shall speak when…"

"Oh no you don't. You are not allowed any of your I'm-the-Bloody-Pharaoh bollocks or by Ra I will send you back to the Cretaceous period."

"I'd like to see that actually."

"Kaiba?" Joey squeaked. He was last person that needed to be involved but he just strolled on through.

"Yami, while I applaud you for the preemptive action, I give you low marks for such a shit punch. His nose isn't even broken."

"Fuck off Kaiba." Ryou practically spat. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes, stand down son of Set, our quarrel is our own." Yami approached the taller boy, holding his hand out in a gesture very close to 'shoo fly, go home'.

"Is it? Because it seems neither of you have noticed the audience you've attracted."

"Ryou is what you'd call a 'drama queen', he needs at least three people to even do his hair."

"As if. You're the one whose ego is smaller than his hair but certainly larger than his penis."

"You take that back or I swear…"

"Swear what? _You'll hit me?_ You heard Kaiba, you hit like a goddamn poof. Can't even break someone's nose." Looking at Joey, "No offense."

"Uh…"

"I'll break every bone in his body if need be." Yami went in for another swing at Joey but was stopped as abruptly as he started by Kaiba's arm firm against his chest.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"I ask you remove yourself or you too shall be dealt the consequences."

"Let him go Kaiba, he's not the only one that can swing a fist."

"What is going on here!?"

Yugi stood just outside the edge of the circle, panting. He'd spent the last three minutes shoving and elbowing people to get through and finally made it to the scene of Yami being held back by Kaiba and Joey holding onto Ryou's arm to stop him from getting up. "We can sort this out in a peaceful manner, I'm sure of it."

"You heard the man, nothin' ta see here."

"Go about your business peasants."

It was the respective voices of Tristan and Duke. The two were making sure to disperse the crowd of students by literally herding them in different directions until everyone went back to what they were previously doing.

"Oh Joey, I'm terribly sorry about all this." Ryou collapsed on his knees, all the energy brought on by anger beginning to fade quickly. He silently prayed that Yugi would just handle everything and he could go back to kissing Joey.

"You look a right fright." Ryou untangled his scarf from his neck and used it to wipe away the blood trailing down Joey's chin.

"Don't do dat Ryou, ya'll ruin it." Joey took hold of Ryou's hand to stop the boy's ministrations, offering him a bloodied smile. Ryou attempted his own as he continued to swipe at Joey's face, rubbing at the drier bits of blood.

" I just, if it wasn't for…"

"So am I supposed to just _accept_ that they've become a couple seemingly overnight?" Yami scoffed, removing himself from Kaiba's hold. He looked to walk away but instead spat in the general direction of Joey's feet.

"Yami, that was entirely uncalled for." Yugi approached him with his hands at his side, his cheeks red from both the weather and his growing frustration.

"Yeah, an' we ain't even a couple so ya makin' a big fuckin' deal over nothin'."

"We're not?"

Joey's eye met Ryou's.

"I mean…we only…what I meant ta say Ryou was dat, well we haven't…you know…even…"

"If you'll excuse me." Ryou stood up and snatching up his discarded portfolio, he headed for the building. Joey looked on as the boy brought his free hand up to cover his face.

_I made him cry. _

"Way to go Joey." Tea admonished. She had arrived with Yugi but chose to make herself known as she ran after Ryou. When she reached him, she linked her arm in his and whispered something in his ear. They disappeared behind the steel doors of Domino High.

"Indeed Joey, way to go. I guess I'm not the only one that knows how to…"

"Enough Yami." Yugi warned, holding up the millennium puzzle from within his coat.

"As you wish." The once-pharaoh nodded curtly, turning on his heel and walking away in the opposite direction. Tristan made a gesture to Yugi that he would follow and left as well.

"I'll see you all inside, I've got to get my chemistry homework done." Duke announced, no longer interested in the current state of affairs. As he walked inside the building, the first warning bell for homeroom went off, causing other students to start heading inside as well.

"Do you need help getting up Joey?"

"You know what Yuug, I'm pretty good down here. Just…give me a moment an' I'll see you in class."

"Are you sure Joey, you might want to get that looked at by the nurse."

"He's fine Moto. No discoloration of the skin and still speaking."

"Kaiba's right, I'll meet you inside." Joey waved the boy off, using Ryou's forgotten scarf to cover his nose. With a bit of an awkward effort, he stood up to reassure Yugi and watched the small boy vanish into the dwindling stream of students flooding into the building. He sighs and goes back to wiping his face.

"Honestly Wheeler, it was only two minutes."

"Shut da fuck up Kaiba, you're…" Joey stops himself from saying anything else. He looks to find Kaiba has his arms crossed and eyebrows raised waiting for the end of his statement. "I'm havin' a bad mornin'."

"I saw."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Everythin'?"

"From the tongue exchange to when I come in and rescued your sorry ass."

"Rescue? You call dat rescuin'? You_ instigated_ a fight dat was already on it's way to shit._"_

'"Same difference." Kaiba shrugged. "Go get cleaned up, I'll bring the car around and we'll go somewhere."

"Go? Homeroom starts in like ten minutes."

"Suit yourself." Kaiba turned towards the school's parking lot. " I didn't think you'd even consider continuing after a less than spectacular turn of events."

Joey watched Kaiba walk away from him. He knew that behind him was a brick and steel building where a cluster fuck of awkward was sure to follow him all day. He wouldn't answer any of Yugi's questions, Ryou would not look at him, and worst of all, Kaiba wouldn't be there to distract him.

"Hey wait!" Joey ran to the older boy, taking a hold of his arm. "I'll go to da bathroom real quick. Give me like five minutes."

"Three."

"Deal."

* * *

"There, there. It's okay Ryou, you know Joey's a big oaf." Tea soothed, rubbing circles into Ryou's back. They currently stood over the third sink in the basement floor boy's bathroom.

"It's not that simple Tea, I don't…I just don't think…I mean…"

"He kissed you back, didn't he?"

"Yes but…oh Tea, I just…maybe I'm emotionally attaching myself to the first boy who has given me attention since Yami instead of genuinely being interested. I mean, Joey is such a sweetheart and he is so beautiful…"

Ryou was cut off by the undeniable sounds of someone vomiting. Looking into the mirror in front of him he could see the kneeling form of Tea Gardener, puking with all her might into a toilet bowl.

"Oh my, are you alright love?" It was Ryou's turn to rub circles onto Tea's back. She continued vomiting in varying degrees of obscene until it died down into faint wet coughs.

"Have you got the flu or something? Maybe you should stay home; I'll take you, my car is parked over…"

"No, no. It's alright. Just a little morning sickness, the doctor said I'd be…" Tea stopped herself from speaking when she felt Ryou's hand lose contact. Lifting her head up, she grimaced. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Tell? Who would I tell? Certainly not your _girl-_friend."

"Exactly." Tea sighed. She dropped her head again, this time into her hands and attempted rubbing away all the stress.

"Tea? Shall we clarify something for me?"

She considered not answering him at all. What did he have to know? Nothing. No one had to know. She could lie right then and there; say she had some sort of menstrual disorder or that her birth control gave her pregnancy symptoms.

"Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you're planning on keeping it?"

"Yes."

"And no one besides me knows?"

_I told the father but he doesn't care so, _"Only you."

"Oh."

"It's such a long story and I know most of it is wrong but…"

"I'll have none of that." Ryou held out his hand. Warily, she took it and the two stood up from the bathroom floor. "We'll nip out and get some supplies..."

"Supplies?"

"Saltines, ginger ale, a jar of pickles and peanut butter or whatever it is pregnant women crave then we'll head back to mine for a girl's day off. You can tell me everything or not, your choice."

"Ryou! " Tea wrapped her arms around the boy, nestling her face into his shoulder. "You've no idea what this means to me." She began sobbing into his coat, worried she'd ruin it but too emotional to stop herself.

"It's alright love. You pregnant lot sure are weepy. Must be all the hormones."

* * *

"So, what was that?"

"What was what?"

Joey stood against the hood of Kaiba's car, looking out pass the cliff. When he'd been told they'd go somewhere, Joey hadn't expected somewhere to be the side of a road, a thousand feet above sea level.

"Before Yami's failed attempt at bashing your head in."

"Oh." During the car ride there, Joey thought a lot on things like rotating tires or what he'd have for lunch, not what happened with Ryou. "I don't know."

Kaiba threw him a dubious look before turning away and walking closer to the edge. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders straight, a feat Joey didn't think possible. He'd been absolutely silent until now and wouldn't look him in the eye. Joey assumed he was just being his usual stoic self.

"Are you in love with Ryou?" His voice was level but assertive. It's the tone Kaiba used in all his meetings that demanded respect.

"Come again?"

"I should rephrase that; are you _interested_ in Ryou?"

"I…uh…" _ Maybe? He's a really good friend but he is real pretty, for a guy, an' his hair is soft an' his accent ain't bad on da ears. _"He has nice eyes."

"Nice eyes?"

"Yeah, they're blue, like yours but…" Joey caught Kaiba glaring at him. " I like them. I like him an' I don't know Kaiba, he's a great guy but der it is. _A guy_."

"Easily overlooked."

"Yeah?" Joey sighed and lay back onto the hood of the car. "Yami didn't seem ta think so_."_

"Yami also refers to himself as a 'great-and-powerful pharaoh of Egypt'."

"Fuckin' prick."

"_Delusional_ prick."

"Yeah." Joey smiled. " I liked kissin' him. Ryou, not Yami. It felt like…like I was wanted."

He closed his eyes and replayed the kiss. He remembered the look Ryou gave him right before, so happy and eager to even be standing near him. How Ryou always said hello, even when running late to class or offered to give him rides home when he could just as easily not. How he looked at him, shirtless, during all the art sessions while he painted. Joey's face felt warm.

"Kaiba?"

"Wheeler."

"You think maybe, I'm gay?"

"Yes, don't forget your complimentary rainbow flag on your way out."

"Kaiba!" Joey sat up, finding himself face-to-face with Kaiba's chest. At some point he moved closer without Joey noticing. "I'm dealing wit a life crisis here, don't..."

"Life crisis? Wheeler, this hardly counts as a life crisis. You've dreamt about kissing boys. You like kissing boys. Ergo, you _must_ like boys."

Joey felt naked. It could have been the cold seeping into his ever-thinning coat or the wind blowing against the back of his neck but he felt exposed. He woke up this morning to Kaiba ripping the sheets off his bed, saying that they would be late. He then went into panic mode and showered, dressed, and ate breakfast before Kaiba admitted to lying; he wanted to prove the point that Joey needn't take so long in the mornings. The ride to school was normal or as normal as it could be for two ex-rivals who were temporarily living together could be. But nothing prepared Joey for the situation he found himself in now.

"Maybe." he mumbled, putting his head in his hands. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"Cynicism? I'm impressed." He felt Kaiba's hand wrap around his wrist and tug. "Get off my car." The taller boy pulled and Joey didn't resist. He was on his feet and their faces centimeter apart, his wrist still in Kaiba's hand. Blue eyes met brown.

"I learned it from you." Joey whispered. "Didn't I?" He swore Kaiba moved in closer, he could feel the pressure of Kaiba's coat against his, could feel his breath against his lips.

"Bad habits wear off, don't they?"

Something inside Joey's chest wanted to jump out. Maybe it was his heart, pumping harder than it had been just a second ago. He wasn't cold anymore; he felt immense heat all over his body, especially his wrist. It was on fire.

"Kaiba?"

"Wheeler."

"Uh…"

"Wheeler, if I kissed you right now, would you stop me?"

"No." And Joey waited. His answer was inexplicable voluntary but now he was waiting, staring up into Kaiba's face, his eyes flicking between his lips and his eyes. He even stopped breathing.

"Good to know." Kaiba let go of Joey's hand, pushing pass him to enter his car from the driver's side.

Joey stood very still, staring into the empty space Kaiba had just filled, his hand in the air from when it was being held. The blood began rushing away from his face and he was getting cold all over again.

"What was dat about?!" Joey ran at the car and slid into the passenger side right as Kaiba turned the key in the ignition. The brunette answered simply by shrugging. The car started and Kaiba made a turn, taking the same path they'd use to get up, down. His expression was unreadable to Joey but that was usually the case.

"You enjoy feeling wanted."

"Is dat a crime?"

"No. But it can lead to trouble."

"You would know huh?"

"I would."

"What about love? Isn't love about wantin' someone who wants you?"

"Only if you give it a chance to grow, it's in that chance where you'll get everything wrong."

"But you gave it a chance."

"Yes, and what did that leave me with?"

"A broken heart?"

"You're insufferable."

Kaiba made a sharp turn just then, sending Joey jerking to the side against the window.

"Shit Kaiba, I'm sorry. " Joey groaned, rubbing the part of his head that hit the glass, using the other to click his seatbelt into place. He looks to Kaiba to find his eyes are blank, trained on the road and his jaw set. He recognizes this as I-am-near-pissed-so-choose-your-words-carefully look.

"You really loved him huh Kaiba?"

"I knew telling you anything would bite me in the ass_._"

"You're only sayin' dat cuz you know I'm right. You loved him an' what does this guy do? He disappears wit a lame ass excuse. You should be hatin' this guy, hell I hate 'im, what he look like so I can…"

"I lied."

"Wah?"

"I lied about Michelle."

"You lied? You mean he ain't real? Why would you…"

"Oh Michelle is real. So was his company's failure."

"But he didn't disappear?"

"He got married."

If his life were a movie, Joey suspected that now would be the moment of close up reaction shots and an instrumental piece alluding to climax. But as it was not he settled for; "Well fuck."

"And you know what is the best part about this Wheeler? He had a son. A son he named him after me."

"Dat's sick."

"Sends me a Christmas card every year. _De ma famille au vôtre_."

Joey looked at Kaiba, really looked at him, driving his expensive car. He ran one of the most powerful corporations in world, had an IQ that could intimidate a nuclear physicist, and was still too young to buy alcohol. But there he was, just driving, hating everything and everyone, making fun of people and friendships, and love when he was _just_ as hurt and fragile as the rest. Kaiba wasn't the robot he pretended to be. He was tall and pale, and had hair on his head, and beautiful blue eyes and bled and breathed, and needed sleep and love. For the first time in his years knowing Kaiba, Joey understood. He understood everything.

"Let's go get somethin' ta eat, I'm stravin'_"_


	30. Daddy Can You Hear Me?

Joel sat on his beat up old couch and stared out into the static of his television set. He'd come home from work an hour ago to find the apartment empty; as usual. There was still a note tacked onto the fridge in his son's chicken scratch from days ago saying he'd be working on a project so he'd be staying at a friend's. Christmas was seven days away and for the life of him, Joel did not know how that'd happened.

His head hurt. It always did. He thought that cutting back on the alcohol was supposed to do him good but apparently withdrawal is a bitch. But he'd have one beer, only this one, to calm his nerves. He took a swig.

Joel also suffered from nightmares; filled with blood and screams and broken furniture. He swears it's not his hands he sees wringing a boy's neck but he can't be sure. So he takes another swig of beer.

There is a number underneath Joey's note. It's his cell phone. When had Joey gotten a cell phone, let alone become able to afford one? Just one of the many things Joel couldn't remember ever happening. He did entertain the idea that maybe he was suffering from Alzheimer's or Dementia like his grandfather and two uncles. These sort of conditions were hereditary weren't they?

He stood up and went into the kitchen. Took a third and final swig of beer before dumping the empty can into the trashcan. His eyes landed on Joey's note and his hand reached out for the phone attached to the wall.

* * *

"See, why do we gotta bring in letters? Like, they're perfectly happy in da alphabet, spelling out words an' then math decides ta just take 'em for a spin."

"I'm with Joey on that."

"See, ya brother's even wit me on dat. He's IQ is probably 201."

"210 actually."

"I don't call him Einstein for nothing."

"_All I want you to know_

_Is that I won't be here for long_

_And my heart_

_Oh! my heart is getting sore."_

" Wheeler, I believe that is yours." Kaiba slid the offending pink device across the dining room table where the four siblings were collectively doing homework. It was Mokuba's idea to form the small study group as a means of creating a familial bond before their Christmas party.

"Hello?"

"Joe, dat you?"

"Dad?"

The room went silent. Both Serenity and Mokuba looked over at Joey. Kaiba was too busy filling out his financial reports on his laptop to notice.

"Hey buddy, feels like I haven't talked to ya in years."

"Yeah, same here dad." Joey sat up, stumbling as he pushed his chair back into the table, accidently hitting Kaiba on the knee. He shot him a glare as Joey mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and began backing out of the room.

"So you got yerself a cellphone?"

"Yeah, it's a hand-me-down from Rini but it's somethin'." Joey made sure to close the dining room's double doors behind him before continuing. "Now we can always keep in touch."

"Dat's so nice of her, how is she? Bet she's as tall as da Chrysler building now."

"Not yet but she ain't such a squirt no more."

There's a small laugh on the other side of the phone that sounds so far away from Joey he shuts his eyes and pretends for a moment he's in the same room.

"So whacha been up to?"

"Da usual, school an' work at da shop."

"Good. And how's Frankie treatin' ya?"

"Says I'm a natural."

"Great. Da Wheeler men were always good wit their hands."

"What…what about you dad? How're things wit you?"

There was a deep sigh and Joey could just picture his father's big hand rubbing against his tired face as if it would wipe away the wrinkles.

"Same ol, same ol."

"Joey."

Joey jumped, turning around to see Serenity peeking out the doors behind him.

"Is that Martin?" She whispered.

"No Rini, it's just dad."

"Oh thank Ra." She visibly relaxed, stepping through the doors and closing them again.

"Is dat Serenity? Put her on for me will ya?"

Joey reluctantly handed over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there Pumpkin."

"Hey daddy." She hadn't spoken to Joel Wheeler since Halloween. His voice sounded tired and hoarse, like he'd been screaming at the tv set again because '_da broncos were sacks of shit dat can't carry a ball even two feet on an empty field!'._

" I miss you."

"I miss you too daddy." Her voice caught in her throat. Despite having had a very distant relationship with her father, Serenity loved the man.

"How's your mother? Selling her stories I bet."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ah, dat's good for her. Hope my lil pumpkin can be just a famous, even more."

"Thanks daddy."

And she couldn't anymore, she had to cry. She held out the phone in one hand and wiped her eyes furiously with the other. Joey took it back.

"Hey dad, it's me again."

"Hey Joe, your sister sounds like da beautiful woman I imagine she is."

"Yeah, she is…um dad?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"We gotta go now…we gotta finish up some homework…"

"O'course. Sorry ta bug ya."

"It's okay dad, really it is. Call anytime."

"Well, thank ya. "

"You're welcome. Good…goodbye dad."

"Yeah, good bye Joey…oh one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What we doin' this Christmas? Uncle Mack left a message sayin' there's a party Christmas Eve over at Marie's. Thought we'd give it a try."

"Uh Christmas Eve?"

Serenity shook her head furiously, snatching the phone back.

"Oh Daddy, Joey's coming with me to Wes' party in New York but I can promise you we will both be over Christmas morning. Presents and all."

"Dat sounds wonderful darlin'. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, I'll see you then?"

"See you then." She snapped the phone shut.

Letting go of one long breath, she began to cry. This time she covered her mouth to suppress the sobs. Joey dumbly looked on as her shoulders started to shake and her arm snaked around her waist.

"You okay Rini?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" She shouted but remembered where she was and who was on the other side of the doors and clamped her hand over her mouth again.

Joey approached her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her shuddering breath against his chest and was briefly reminded of Ryou the night before. Using his left hand, he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay Rini, it's all goin' ta be okay."

"I get it now." She managed between sobs. " Why it's so hard. He's our dad but inside him…"

"Shh…I, I know what we gotta do."

* * *

**AN**: I'm thinking of rewriting the first section of the story to match the second. Yayy or nay?


End file.
